Crossing Paths
by Kakashifan727
Summary: (Elias POV, ChisexElias fluff/rom) Whether it is human or fae, most look upon me with disdain or outright fear. Except for one small human girl. Chise sees me as a person. The two of us guide each other, Chise helping me understand the human heart and how to 'feel' as I teach her magic. With her, I can find where I belong in this large world, together
1. Just Another Day

**A/N: If you've never heard of this series go read the manga(legally available at Barnes and Nobles, google it) or watch the prequel anime and new series debuting in October (via Crunchyroll). It's great and deserves support. Mainly did this since the manga is mostly Chise's POV, so we don't get Elias' POV that often, and it's very brief when we do. Surely, he has more to say than that? Apologies for the awkward way of writing; I'm not sure I can capture his personality and quirks just right yet. So he might seem a little...off...compared to the manga. Also abridged a bit since fanfic and char perspective. Sorry.**

It was a day like any other. My routine was the same as always, nothing out of the ordinary. Rumors among the residents of London about a...curiosity being sold. This had piqued my interest, so I decided to venture out today. I rarely do go out, aside from when I go to procure materials or artifacts. At least to more populated areas like this. They are too crowded and noisy for my liking, though I've learned to deal with it by now. The city streets were loud and full as usual for this time of day, the sun beginning its downward arc in the blue sky, people walking from place to place. I paid most of them no mind; they had nothing to do with me and I with them.

That was how it had been and probably always will be. I did feel some of their odd stares directed my way, but it was easy enough to ignore them. Not that I can fault them for it; I look out of place here, and it must worry them. Though it did make my chest prick with...pain? No, this was not something physical; it was a very odd sensation that I couldn't place. Hmm...Maybe next time I go into the city I should alter my appearance a bit. It would certainly stop people glaring at me. I had thought covering my head would make things a little easier, but it seems that was not the case this time. I just continue walking, my shoes thumping against the cobblestones, slowly reaching my destination. The familiar building loomed above me, my steps sure as I opened the large doors and stepped into an orante hall.

 _Seems there are more people here than usual...They must be curious about_ that _as well..._ I observe, my eyes more focused on the procession of...people in front of me. Quite a few of them were humans at least. Some of the other patrons definitely had an...otherworldly air about them, similar to myself. They were all covered by the same white hood and cloak, though it was easy to tell who was human and who was not. There were also the inevitable smaller fae fluttering about, most of them not worth dealing with. Of course, magic and the like would not work inside this warded building. That was the main reason I had chosen to come like this; it would be a waste of my magical energy to disguise myself only for it vanish as soon as I enter the building. I could change my physical form, that being more of an innate ability than anything magical, but for my purposes today I surmised it would be best to arrive like this. Most of the people here know this form, fae folk or not, and I would be less likely to be...inconvenienced. I had one purpose here today; to purchase a very specific item for sale. There was quite a cluster of patrons near the auction hall entrance this time, forming into a sort of queue in front of the auction manager. I ignored them, using my superior stature to my advantage as I went into the auction room proper. The short haired man's eyes widened as it saw me make my way past, their tiny voice barely registering. The output of magical energy from that room made even me curious; whatever thing they were selling seemed to be quite powerful. Who knows how that could help my research? I've never understood much about humans, despite living among them for a century or more. Maybe if I took one on as an apprentice, I could possibly figure out how they worked. It woud

"S-sir! You can't...just..."

Ignoring it I continue into the dimly lit room, the lack of light not really a problem for me as I focus on my surroundings. I could feel the magical energy saturating the room, before my eyes set upon what I was looking for. A lone human at the far end of the room, a large light illuminating it. It was the source of the magical energy, as well as the item up for sale. It appeared to be quite small, probably still a child, though it was difficult to tell underneath its cloak. People were calmly in their seats, their hands raised every so often to bid, an almost nervous excitement in the air. _So it has only just started._

"Two million pounds!" I hear one of the sitting patrons call out, a small human hand jolting up somewhere in the dark room. Tch...Its only barely begun and the price is quite high. I think to myself for a moment, wondering what would be the best way to procure said item without being outbid. I reason it out only a moment later, moving forward so I am in the middle of the rows of seats, my tall body quite visible to the other patrons. It should intimidate them enough, I think...If not...

"Five million pounds." I speak clearly, in order to be heard over the chattering patrons, walking towards the end of the room. Everyone, even the auctioneer and the human child being, sold stare at me in some sort of blank amazement. The room that was bustling with whispers and nervous chatter instantly grew silent. What was so surprising? I merely stated a price; then again, it was quite an exorbitant amount of money, even for one such as myself. I don't spend too much on things other than materials and the basic necessities for living, apart from books, so it wouldn't be too much of a drain on resources. I ignore their odd stares, my gaze fixed on the human child as I walked up to the stage. The auctioneer gawked at me, its mouth wide open in what I could only assume was shock. Their words tumbled out of its mouth in nervous spurts, the human man clearly intimidated by my blatant disregard for the rules. I didn't care. I wanted this, and I wouldn't take no for an answer. No one would be able to outbid my price, so I had claimed the item as my own already.

"S-sir, you c-can't...be on the stage...during the..."

Ignoring those words, I examined the human child in front of me, wanting to confirm my suspicions. As I thought, the main output of magical energy was in fact this child. A genuine Sleigh Beggy...how fortunate. It was quite small, far from being an adult, yet not as young as I had expected. Probably in the middle of maturing, which was good. They were easier to teach that way, more malleable. It's skin was pale under the shabby cloak it wore, in stark contrast with the crimson hair poking out of its hood. It wasn't wearing much either, it's bare feet and parts of it's body clearly sticking out under the cloak. It must be cold dressed like that. This, combined with its thin and slightly frail figure, made me wonder a bit about it's upbringing. Most humans were at least well fed and taken care of, this one seemed to be neglected a bit. Not like one could tell from a cursory glance, and I admit my contact with humans has been limited at best. It's head lifted up to look at me for a moment, and I noticed that the face was rounded and soft, the green eyes peering out at me more inquisitive than anything. It's not afraid of me? Well, not yet at any rate; they all do sooner or later. It blinks at me, its small mouth opening to speak. It closes it a few seconds later, not uttering a single word, leaving me confused and with another indescribable feeling. I notice the metal clasps around its neck at that moment, probably to keep it from running away, the metal manacles also around its wrists, ankles and legs. It could still walk, but its movement would be heavily restricted aside from moving in a straight line. That was fine for now. As long as it wasn't in any physical pain, which didn't seem to be the case, I'd leave them alone for now.

I gently grab ahold of the chain on its body, the small human startled a bit as I tug it forward to get them moving. The human doesn't really move, only a small step or so, and I feel a bit worried that maybe it's not as strong as it looks. It's a bit shaky on its feet, on account of the chains and being still for so long, so I let go of the metal and walk behind it. It stiffens a bit as I gently put my hand on its shoulder, pushing it along so we walk down the steps. We walk along the rows of chairs, ignoring the stares and the panicked shouts of the auctioneer, though I do notice the human is looking back that way as we walk. It's probably concerned with what the man was shouting; I ignore him. I just have to sign some papers and make this purchase official. We easily walk out of the auction into the ornate hallway from before, the short haired human who was queuing up patrons from before giving me an odd look. I can feel the child shake a bit, it's head lowering to the ground as it tries not to make eye contact with the clearly frustrated man. Interesting...This one does not seem to be very aggressive. Most of the humans I've been in contact with are quite rowdy and loud, save for a few exceptions. The man just glares at me, his brows narrowing together in annoyance, I assume.

"Even for an esteemed patron such as yourself, good Magus, there are rules to be followed here."

I turn to the man, who stiffens a bit as my 'eyes' lock onto his from under my cloth. He pales a bit, that familiar fear in his eyes all too well known to me. Why do they react like this? I am much taller and built sturdier than most humans, so that might be part of why he is intimidated. I can't help it; this form is much smaller than my...other appearance, though I haven't been _that_ for so long I forgot how to properly sustain that form. Certainly it must be more fear inducing than _this_. I ignore the odd clutching feeling in my chest as I respond to the man, not wanting him to think I was being rude.

"By all accounts, I've already won the auction by default. Now if you may permit me to use one of your rooms to finalize the payment process..." I curtly respond, the man's only reaction to sigh and nod his head as he points toward one of the many doors. This is not unfamiliar to me, as I've made deals here in the past. I let go of the child, the small human's head turning as it watches me. I make a motion with my hand, prompting it to follow, and it does so easily enough. I do notice that while we are walking, it's head turns to and fro slightly, like it is watching something. Can it _See_? If it does posses The Sight, that would be most interesting. A Sleigh Beggy with the power of Sight; quite a rare thing these days. I turn towards it, studying it for a moment as it gazes at the ceiling. It's green eyes are filled with an oddly curious light, making it seem a bit more full of life than it was before. It reminds me a bit of a puppy, the way it's so full of a nervous energy. It stops moving, noticing me watching it, the human child looking up at me almost expectantly. Well, I suppose I should ask it now, while it's focused on me.

"Well, well, my little puppy...So you can see them?" I speak calmly, the small human apparently startled by my words, its small frame trembling a bit. It's voice is quiet, and high pitched compared to my own as it stutters out a response. It probably is either a female or a male not yet reaching maturity.

"T-them? You mean the...creatures...floating around us?" It asks, the phrasing of its question quite peculiar. Creatures, hmm? I didn't like the way that was said, with an almost instinctual fear, its tone causing a small ache to rise in my chest. Not that I blame the child; most fae are attracted to a Sleigh Beggy for their unique properties, and quite a few mean more harm than good. That's unfortunate; this will probably make teaching them about magic a bit difficult. However, they do not seem so wary of me, the small human staring at me with an unfamiliar expression on its face.

"Yes, they are called fae. For a human to be able to see them is quite rare. You are quite lucky, little puppy." I comment, watching the expressionon their face change rapidly. It looks to be angry, it's small hands shaking as it looks up at me. Their eyes however, show some kind of...sadness...? How contradictory, these clashing feelings it shows me.

"Lucky!? This gift has brought me nothing but trouble. I wish I'd never had it!" It bellows out, it's voice much louder and more forceful than before. It was quite an abrupt change from its timid behavior from before. A tiny pain, like something poking me in the chest surfaces suddenly at hearing those words. Now why would it say something like that? That's no good. Being able to see fae should be a blessing for a human. Not all of them are the most...helpful to humans, and some do play tricks. However...that it would so vehemently despise the ability to See must mean it had more than few bad encounters with them. It just stares at me, the beginnings of tears welling up in the corner of its eyes. Talking about this made them sad; it must be a delicate topic. I should be careful about mentioning it in the future. Maybe I should try to cheer it up...

I lean down to be able to touch it, reaching out and gently patting it on the head. I have seen this gesture done before by humans, mainly parents to their children. It reminded me a bit of when I traveled with Lindel; the nomad always patting my head when I did something right. I feel butterflies in my stomach at that thought, an odd mix of nostalgia and something else I don't know. _It should work to calm them down, I hope._ I reason, my hand carefully going through the child's red hair, it's hood undoing itself in the process. Their hair was quite soft, the unusual red color shining in the light, though it was covered with a bit of dust. They weren't filthy or anything too horrible; the auction house wouldn't damage their merchandise so. It's a selling tactic. The child will be in need of a bath when we arrive home. Now that I have a better look at their face, I notice that the child is probably a human female. I don't have much expertise with humans in general, children and females much less so. I tend to avoid humans aside from the very few I must be in contact with. Aside from Angelica of course, as she helps manufacture gadgets for my studies. It would probably be a good idea to visit her later; she might be able to make something that could suppress this child's magical energy output. I notice that the child has calmed down a bit, their face staring at me with a look of surprise and bewilderment. I carefully untangle my fingers from their hair, noticing that my own hand is quite big as I bring it near their small face. Well, I did model this body after a male adult, at least somewhat. I look at the girl again, trying to assume a jovial and light tone as I speak.

"Well, I'm going to teach you just how lucky you are to have your gifts. You may not see it now, but they are a great thing to have." I cup the child's chin in my large hand, tilting its face up a bit so it can look at me directly. It's green eyes aren't filled with fear as I expected; it's eyes meet mine with a sort of amazement, something that is quite different from the looks I usually receive. Is it...truly not afraid of me? Is it--she actually going to depend on me for guidance? Judging by the way it hangs onto my every word, I can only assume so. I let go of its chin, it's face still wearing that odd expression I can't yet place, and I continue walking. It's small feet gently plodd on the floor as it follows me, and we easily enter the assigned room. It was a small space, with only a desk and a few chairs to seat oneself, a floor lamp in the corner providing a bit of light. No one else was here yet, as they were probably dealing with the other auctions going on at the moment. That's fine. I can wait. Besides, maybe now I can try talking to the shy child. It was too crowded in the hallway for any real conversation; and it--she seemed to be distracted by the fae as well. With those hindrances gone, I might as well explain things. That could assuage its worries a bit. I gesture for the human to sit down in one of the available chairs, myself preferring to stand close by for the time being. It's tiny body almost seemed to sink into the chair, most likely from fatigue and worry, though it's emerald eyes still shone with a quizzical brightness. I think about the best way to phrase my words as not to worry them further before I start my explanation; She is probably confused as it is.

"My name is Elias Ainsworth. I am a practitioner of magic, a Magus, to be more precise. I bought you in order to take you on as my apprentice. I feel you have talents that are worth using, even if you yourself do not see it yet. Hopefully that will change with time. Ah, with everything going on so quickly I nearly forgot to ask. What is your name?" I cordially say, watching its reaction as it listens to me. She just studies me for a moment, those green eyes never leaving my cowled face, before speaking in a light stutter.

"I-I'm Chise. Hatori Chise. Pleased to m-meet you, sir..." Their voice was meek and quiet, though it had a firm feeling to it. I nod, acknowledging it's introduction by holding out my gloved hand in a sort of greeting. It carefully takes it in its own small hand, the child's grip firm. It's warmth is...familiar and yet strange...the pit of my stomach feeling uncomfortable when it moves its hand off of mine. Hmm...What an amusing reaction; I certainly didn't expect to feel anything like that, whatever it was. Taking this child as an apprentice surely will be an interesting endeavor. I wonder...

"Do you have any questions, Chise? We have time, so it might be best to ask now. I will try to answer what I can; the rest can wait until we get home." I explain, gauging the human's reaction. It looks at me almost quizzically, it mouth once again opening and closing without saying anything. Tch...It's clear it--she has questions, but seems reluctant to speak up. That won't do. How would it learn anything that way? She's quite shy too...Something we'll have to work on later. I move closer to the small human, this time grabbing the chain that was around her neck, being careful with it as I gave it a small tug upwards. It's expression is one of shock as it is lifted out of the chair slightly, her green eyes meeting mine once again as my cowl exposes my 'face'.

"Keep your chin up and eyes focused. Stop staring at your feet, if possible. I did not spend this much money on a doll." My tone strict and firm as I speak, the metal of the chain dangling as I hold it. It only nods at me, though I notice its face is focused on my 'eyes', almost like it is studying me. The hesitation I had seen from before lessens, its gaze stuck on me even after I let go of the chain and step a few paces back. The child just makes a small swallowing sound, it's voice quiet as it attempts to pose a question.

"I don't have much choice in becoming a...Magus... do I? Since you bought me and all..." I nod, a small chuckle escaping my throat. Of course not; the mere thought it would ask that question amusing. I needed to find an apprentice either way, else the others would not stop bothering me about it. I had grown sick of them hounding over me like some sort of child; whether it was the Church or Mages Association didn't matter much. They just loved to meddle and butt into my affairs. As long as I am following the laws of human society, I don't see any reason to be concerned with my behavior. I'm just a curiously to them anyway; compared to someone like _him,_ that monster...

"Haha, no you don't. However, there are many paths to becoming a Magus, and I aim to help you along them. No matter what path you might choose." I honestly state, an odd warmth spreading through me as I noticed her relieved expression. At that moment, I notice the creak of the door opening, the noise from outside temporarily overlapping with the silence. One of the humans who presides over the auction deals is here, along with another whom I don't recognize and don't care to. It certainly took them long enough to arrive. We easily get things set up, and I quickly write out a check with the sum needed to purchase my item. The two human males look over the check a couple times, probably to make sure it was authentic, before the short haired man pockets it. I do have a bank account, so there's no reason it shouldn't clear. After exchanging empty pleasantries for a few moments, the two leave the room, one of them giving me another odd stare before the door clicks shut. The two of us are alone once more, in this odd silence, my only concern is how we would get home. I do have a vast reserve of magical energy, and teleportation isn't particularly draining. That being said, we are quite far from my home, so it might take us a couple jumps to get there.

It can't be helped, I muse as I walk toward the small child, who has only watched our exchange with bated breath. I grab her hand and gently pull it toward me, the human's face reddening a bit as it presses up against my body. How odd. _We are barely making any real contact, yet it seems to be quite flustered._ I _think_ that was what it was called; I've never experienced it. I pull it closer to me, my arm wrapping around it's small body so it doesn't accidentally separate from me. My staff easily materializes as I will it in my other hand, and using my hold on the girl as a focus, I carefully siphon its magical power. This won't hurt her, and it will be easier to get home. I can also check on their reserves of magical energy this way; if it is tired out after this then I know how far we may be able to go with training. The familiar black thorns twirl around my feet, creating a sort of circle and entwining us both.

"Close your eyes. Don't open them or else you may become ill." I feel it's head nod against my chest more than the muffled affirmation she gives me. I recite the words to the spell, tightening my grip on the girl as I do so. It wouldn't do if we were separated, though I've done this spell so many times I doubt I could mess it up. Though that was usually by myself...

" _Nettle in the shadows...False holly in a ring...Spin round..."_ I easily recite the rest of the spell, knowing it by heart, and feel the familiar effects of spatial displacement. I just make sure to hold onto Chise tightly. The simple abode I've lived in for the past century or so comes into focus quite easily. We must have made the jump in one shot. Good. I am a bit concerned about the tax on it's body though; Sleigh Beggy are fragile, and this girl

seemed a bit malnourished. I loosen my grip on the child, my arm going to her shoulder, her tiny body still clutching to me. It's an odd feeling, being clung to like this. I'm not sure what to think of it; even if it is out of the necessity of survival. The girl is only doing it out of instinct, the primal desire to live that all creature have, fae or human.

"Chise. Open your eyes. We've arrived." I calmly state, the small human warily looking up at me before it's tiny hands let go of my cloak. She looks around the place, her face wearing an expression of awe and wonder. I admit, it reminded me of when I began traveling with Master Lindel, still trying to understand the world I had been suddenly thrust into. Even after all this time, these centuries, I cannot say that I have grown much wiser. I understand some principles of magic, and how to conduct myself among humans to survive, but do I really understand this world? I've tried to live among humans for the past seventy years, or possibly longer, but I don't understand why they do the things they do. Humans are a mystery to me, yet...I prefer their company over most fae. Hopefully taking this girl on as an apprentice will help me understand how they work. I notice Chise is staring at the house, her gaze focused on the rustic building. I move beside it, putting my hand on her head in a calming gesture as I look at the child.

"Welcome, Chise, to my small abode. It is your home now also." She only responds by looking at me with those large green eyes, an unreadable expression in her face. _Hmm...Something feels off._ I ponder, my gaze going toward the chains wrapped around the child's body. She may technically be my property but it would do no good to treat her like cattle. She must be restricted by the manacles as well. I meld magical energy in my hand, focusing it on the tip of my finger as I touch the chain, power surging through my hand and into the metal. All of the chains binding the child break off and dissipate into thin air. She just looks at me with a stunned expression, her small hand easily fitting into mine as I hold it, while we walk toward the house.

"Now, let's get you that bath now, shall we?"

"I-I can bathe myself! You don't need to--" Chise nervously stutters, her tiny face turning a shade of red that nearly matched her hair. I sigh, my hand gripping a part of the cloak that she was previously wearing, not fully understanding its distress at the situation. She was dirty, being covered in grime and dust, and needed a bath. She must be embarrassed at being seen naked, but I am her teacher and master. I have no desire to see her nude, but she needs a bath and doesn't know where anythIng is. I can at least do my part and get things set up for her, though her obsintance at taking off the cloak is making it difficult.

"I doubt you'd know how to work the tub. You need a nice soak. Come now, this is nothing to be so concerned about," I comment, Chise only shaking her head more furiously at my words. I give a powerful pull on the cloak, no longer in the mood for this, Chise letting out a small squeak of surprise at it is pulled off of her. Her body is dirty and covered in small scratches, her tiny frame a stark contrast to my own. _No longer a child, yet not quite a woman...It seems I may have to wait a bit before I make her my bride. That's fine...No need to rush things. Though considering she is a Sleigh Beggy, I do wonder how much time she has left..._ I think, gripping her shoulder and pushing her toward the bathtub. I leave her standing there dumbfounded for a moment as I grab a couple towels and soap. It only takes me a few minutes to find the herbs needed for the bath, thankfully, and I easily pour them into the water. It smells nice, and should be relaxing for the child, if she wasn't so anxious. I guide her into the slowly filling tub, my other hand dipping a washcloth into the water and wringing it out a bit. I carefully start washing her back, her body tensing up as her head turns my way. She is clearly flustered, her face turning an even deeper shade of red, her mouth opening as if she was going to say something. I stop scrubbing her, having been doing so for the past minute, watching her face go through several different expressions before her hand snatches the cloth out of my hand.

"I told y-you, I can do this myself. P-please..." Chise stutters, shielding herself from me, her hands covering her chest. It seems I overstepped my bounds a bit...I stand up, an odd feeling flowing through me as I watch her body sink into the tub, her eyes avoiding me.

"You need to get the chill out. Stay in there for a bit, and let me know if you need anything," I state, turning my back as I walk out of the room, the door clanging shut behind me. I do feel the presence of a slight magical force as I walk into the living room, my mind instantly remembering that there are other fae around here as well. I remember the ant hill in the woods out back, one of the few paths to Tir Na Nog, otherwise known as the land of the fairies. Ah, yes...They would also be interested in Chise, seeing as she is more fae than human. Of course I wouldn't let them take her, even if she wanted to go, having spent a fortune on her. Well, for now all I can do is provide her with a place she would like to stay, and hope she takes a liking to me. Not that I minded so much if she did not, though it would make living together easier. Grabbing a book from the shelf and going to my favorite chair by the fireplace, I start reading to pass the time. A few minutes later, I hear the clang of a tray on the small table in front of me, and I peer up from my book. A daintily dressed blonde woman is staring at me, her gaze curious as I put the book down.

"Ah, thank you, Silver Lady. I appreciate the thought, yet I am not hungry. Well, Chise might enjoy these when she gets out of the bath..." I muse, the pink wearing housekeep curtly nodding before slowly going back to what she was doing. The Silver Lady was an important member of the household, taking care of many of the chores and cooking for me. Not that I _couldn't_ do those things...I just wasn't _very good_ at them. I was thankful for her assistance and I reminded myself to leave a cup of cream out for her later. She deserved it, after going through the trouble of helping me pick out clothes for the girl and making some additional outfits of her own. _Hmm...maybe a cup of cream wouldn't be enough._ I just go back to my book, the clock ticking in the background as I slowly turn the pages. _It has been quite a while...Should I check up on her perhaps?_ I ponder, unsure whether to get up and check in on the girl. I settle for calling out to her, seeing as the bathroom isn't too far away from the living room. She should be able to hear me even with the door closed.

"Chise, are you okay in there?" It takes a couple seconds before a small voice responds back in a nervous tone.

"N-no, I'm fine! You don't need to come in!" Her response was cute, making me emit a small laugh. She must be embarrassed about earlier...How odd...I reason, finding it a bit humorous. What an odd little puppy I've picked up. Said 'puppy' walks into the living room a few minutes later, her hair still a bit damp from the bath. She watches me for a moment, then quietly sits down at the couch adjacent to me. I gesture to the tray filled with snacks and drink, Chise looking at it with an almost ravenous hunger. She must be famished, and using magic does put a strain on ones body. I should take it easier on her today, nothing too strenuous. She just arrived home, after all.

"For today rest and make yourself at home. Eat and drink." I offer, Chise nodding as she takes a cup from the tray and holds it in her hands. She takes a couple sips of it, her face blank for a few seconds before she turns to me once again.

"Y-you said I was to become a...magus? Can you explain that to me? What does it entail?" She asks, her inquisitiveness making me hopeful. Seems she is eager to learn. I am happy to tell her what I know, spending the next half hour or so answering her questions and explaining things to her. It is a bit tiresome, but I don't dislike it, something like pride welling up within me. Is this how Lindel felt as he was teaching me, those many centuries ago? I leave our discussion on the topic of magic and it's strain on the body, noticing she is becoming tired. I get up from my seat, a thin cord dangling between my gloved fingers as I walk toward the couch. Chise only stares at me as I stand behind her, taking the gift I had prepared and fastening it around her neck. There, it looks perfect. This should make it easier for me to look out for her, seeing as I put a small tracking spell into the stone.

"Just because you're my apprentice doesn't mean I won't help you with other things. You're practically family now." I state, Chise looking up at me with a curious expression. Was she happy? The way her eyes sparkled as I said those things, words I figured she would like to hear, made me suppose so. I wanted her to feel at least a little comfortable here. Grabbing the small stone around her neck, I gestured to it, her green eyes following me.

"This adder stone is a charm of sorts. It will protect you," I state, gesturing for her to get up, moving away from the couch and towards the hallway. Her feet pitter on the floorboards as she follows behind me, where I lead her to what will be her bedroom. She looks at the room in a sort of astonishment, yet her face expresses nothing. _Hmm..._

"We've talked enough for today. This is your room now; get some rest," I advise, Chise giving me a small smile before closing the door. She's probably grateful, I would assume. Today has been a tiring day for me as well. I have also learned some new things, however small they may seem. I head back to my own room, wanting to ponder matters further. This will be quite the experiment; the human definitely piqued my interest, though she was a bit too passive for my liking. Well, everyone was different in their own ways. I hear the plodding of feet only a few minutes later, drawing me out of my musings, and the slam of the front door. Peering out the small window of my room, I notice Chise being lead by one of the fae towards the forest. I sigh, putting on my robe I had discarded only moments ago.

"Silly puppy...Well, this should be a learning opportunity for her. It won't do for her to deceived by small cute things. Fae are fae, after all, and most of them would do anything to acquire a Sleigh Beggy." I comment, tapping into a small reserve of my magical energy. She was already moving out of my sight, heading toward the small forest out back of the house. I easily slip into her shadow, being careful not to alert the small aerial to my presence. I doubt it could find me, seeing as it was so focused on Chise, but it's always better to be careful. The three of us head deeper into the forest, the small fae leaving trails of light as it flies through the air. The two talk as they are moving, Chise mostly listening to the explanations the fae gives. Half-truths at that; it doesn't even elude to the dangers of going into the faerie world that a human would face. I do glean some small things from Chise about herself, her abandonment by her relatives and feelings of not belonging. The latter I can understand, remembering my days roaming the earth, with not much in the way of company. It was partly my own initiative that I travel alone, guilt from hurting my friend Lindel telling me it was a good idea. Well, it may have been the humans who hurt him, but I was still the direct cause of their ire. If I hadn't been there, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. After that incident, and our little chat afterwards, I made a point to try and stay away from humans and their settlements. Other fae would ignore me on my travels or heckle me a bit, so I was not on good terms with them either; save for a few open minded individuals. An odd sensation tugs at my chest then, a sort of pulling, that I attempt to ignore. Ah... _That_ must be why I feel odd. We have finally reached the ant hill, the entrance to Tir Na Nog brightly shining in the night. The ariel beckons Chise over with a sweet smile, the small child unmoving as an odd expression comes over her face.

"I s-should go back...Elias..." She mutters, clutching her arm tightly. The fae frowns at this, and a smirk crosses my face, an odd sensation spreading through me.

"What's the matter, sweet robin?" The small thing remarks, one of its hands reaching out to pet Chise. She backpedals a bit, her expression changing to one of fear and worry.

"No. I have...to go b-back..."

"Why are you so concerned with that bone head? Just because he bought you--" Chise's loud shout overpowers the fae's words, her voice ringing in my 'ears' quite clearly.

"It's not that! When nobody ever wanted me, thought I was useless...a burden...He said I could stay. Even if his words aren't sincere, even if he's just keeping me as a sort of pet, Elias still called me family. And that's why I--" I easily reform behind the girl, her words causing more of that odd feeling to spread through my body. Of course, she was probably just using me as I was her, but I was fine with that for now. Time would tell how this would play out. I gently put my hand on her shoulder, Chise's face wearing an expresssion of shock as she finally notices me.

"Looks like my puppy knows where it's den is. Now," I focus my attention on the ariel, my gaze stern as I address it.

"I will let you off this once. Do it again, and you will be food for the salamanders." The thing responds by narrowing its eyes at me, it's tone harsh as it slithers out words.

"Thorn, you half-baked...Arrgh! How did you even find us? No matter, you can't keep us from her forever!" I easily ignore it's ramblings, I've gotten used to the name calling the fae sling my way. I retort with a response of my own, gesturing to the ariel to leave as I do.

"What mage worth his salt would overlook a magical portal this powerful in their own backyard? As for the girl, I put a bell on her collar." The ariel only glares at me as it flies off into the ant hill, giving one last forlorn look to Chise as it retreats. We watch it leave, the light from the anthill dimming as the ariel enters it. I put my hand Chise's head, noting her trembling body as I do so, her eyes closed tight as if she was awaiting something. Now why would she react like that?

"Well, that was a learning experience wasn't it? Now you need to be more careful of fae in the future; no matter how cute and innocent they might seem. Their tricks have brought ruin to humans for countless centuries, their words half truths and lies." I stare at her as I say this, her expression softening and her body becoming more relaxed. She offers me a tiny bow, her face flushed as she mutters out an apology. I am surprised, not expecting this. I do feel a bit flustered myself, considering I probably should have mentioned it earlier. I need to work better at being a teacher...

"No, it was my error. I should have mentioned it while we were talking earlier. Now," I grab Chise's arm, more importantly the area where she cut into her skin, the blood dripping down her arm. It worries me a bit, as she is still tired from today and this probably didn't help matters any.

"We need to get this looked at when we get home. I don't need my future wife all scarred up. Here, let me carry you. The woods are quite dangerous at night." I plainly state, Chise's face reddening as she looks at me. It's quite an interesting expression; no one has ever looked at me like that before. I'm not sure what to think of it.

"O-oh no...you don't have to..." She stutters, her shyness getting the better of her as her head turns away from me. I easily scoop her up in my arms, her body quite light. I start waking toward home, our home, I remind myself pointedly. She stares at me again, her eyes widening as she takes in the meaning of my words.

"W-what? Um...Excuse me?" Her tiny voice is quizzical as we keep walking through the forest, making me stop walking to look at her. Was it something I said? She's giving me a quizzical look, her face still flushing with embarrassment. I decide to repeat myself, in order for her to understand my intent clearly.

"Did I not mention this? I aim to take you as my apprentice yes, but also, eventually, as my bride."


	2. Tasks

**AN: Not sure how to word it, but I think Elias feels _some_ things, going by his reactions in the manga. Look at his eyes. He just doesn't understand most of them, so he brushes them off or ignores them as unnecessary. Aside from natural survival instinct like fight or flight, fear, etc and other innate concepts which every living being should have. I'm going by that assumption when I write this. Don't worry; will be making original stuff for this soon so it won't be a lame carbon copy of the manga.**

The wooden door creaks as it opens, my footsteps tapping against the wood of the floor as I enter the house. The house is quiet, aside from the usual sounds in the kitchen as I peek inside. The girl is not there, only the small Silky tending to breakfast. _...Still asleep then..._

"She has not awakened yet? Troubling..." I mutter the last part to myself, an odd knot forming in my stomach. I knew the child was frail, yes, but this is concerning. It has been at least a few days. The Silver Lady only shakes her head at me, her pink bonnet peeking out of the doorframe for only a moment, as she walks toward the kitchen. For the past couple days I have been asking her to check up on the child while I was away. I have been busy with orders and errands, so I have not had much time to check up on her, despite my concern for her well being; I do have to make a living. Since the day she arrived here, after our small encounter in the woods, she has done nothing but sleep. As to be expected for a Sleigh Beggy; her magical reserves and the stress of her new situation has probably worn her out. It's probably best to wait until she recovers on her own. I am still worried however, but I figure it is best not to do anything rash on my part. _I will check up on her later if nothing has changed._ I resolve, grabbing some paper, a quill pen and a bottle of ink, before sitting down at the table in the kitchen. I begin writing a letter to an acquaintance, the quill pen tapping rhythmically against the table. _I have many things to still have things to do, and the list keeps growing._

It took another day, but finally Chise was awake and back to her...usual self. I decided that it would be best to wait before I teach her any actual magic, seeing as her body is fragile. It would probably be best for her to go out and explore England, under my supervision, of course. I had a few errands to take care of in town and brining the girl along would help accomplish a few of them. Angelica needs to meet the girl before she can make the materials I require. It's a specific request, and everyones magical output is different. As a Sleigh Beggy, Chise's consumption of magic is much more potent than a normal human magus. As I found out the hard way, thanks to Angie's interference. With the right training, she could become a powerful mage...

Each morning after eating, the girl goes out into the garden and examines the plant and animals, watching them with pure curiosity. She does this along with the chores I assign, weeding and the picking of medicinal herbs. She will need to know this if she is to help me in my work. It reminds me a bit of when I was studying the world; though I had no real teacher of my own aside from my brief time with Lindel. Every so often I offer advice as needed, or she attempts to come to me with questions, though the girl is a bit shy about it. Its interesting...she's worried as if her questions are going to 'upset me' somehow, no matter how many times I tell her it's fine. Of course she doesn't say this; I can see it in her expression, the hesitance in her face and in her eyes. I answer as best as I am able, leaving some things open to her own interpretation. It's best she can think on her own, after all. I am here to guide her and raise her yes, but she should be able to do some things on her own. The days pass by like this, until I finally decide it might be better to get moving in those tasks the church assigned to me. Keeping them waiting will only make them bug me more; and I'd rather be left alone to my own devices. I suppose checking up on the dragons aerie is the easiest task. I have not seen my old mentor in a long time, anyway. Has it really been a century?

"I will go off on my own to search for the blight. Chise, you stay with the cats and their king. They will protect you," I state, moving away from the girl and the cats to start my own investigation. It annoys me, leaving Chise in the care of these cats, especially since there have been odd traces of magical energy about. It's not that I don't trust them, it's just I feel a bit uneasy leaving her on her own. I also sense that we are being followed; an odd scent is following us around. It's human, so I'm not too concerned by it as the blight is the bigger problem. Yet if they were following us because of Chise...I'd like to stay by her side, but I can cover more ground this way. I'd rather let the church handle their own affairs, not wanting to get caught up in petty human squabbles. Since this was a request from Simon however, I figure it would be best to see it through. That way we can check two things off of our list as we just got back from the aerie. Chise looks a bit more healthy today, which is good. I was worried that her dream sharing with Nevin might have possibly tired her out, along with the subsequent kiddnapping by my mentor, but she was fine when she woke up this morning, aside from her nap on the train. She looked a bit off there...Then again, she often hides things from me when I ask her how she's doing. I don't understand why; is it because she doesn't fully trust me yet or some other reason? _Ah...No use dwelling on it now, I suppose. Trust will come with time; and if my experiment works, we'll have enough of that to spare._ Even if she is a Sleigh Beggy, destined to die a painful death because of her abilities, I won't let that happen. It's one of the few reasons I bought her in the first place. She's turned out to be worth it so far, and she could definitely be of use in our next task of removing the Blight. I am not suited for such things, unfortunately, but Chise may be able to do it. She has quite the potential. I still am worried however; she is quite frail.

I decide to search the surrounding forest, feeling more recent traces of energy there. Finding a good spot to materialize myself, as my shadow form is more for quick movement than investigational purposes, I try to cast a small spell. I was hoping to trace the path of the magical energy and follow it to its destination, but my spell unfortunately does not work. Whoever is doing this is purposefully jamming any attempts at tracking them. I scoff, slightly annoyed by the inconvenience as I set off in the direction of the magical energy. Quite some time goes by as I scour the forest, looking for anything in particular that would seem out of place. Nothing aside from the trail of energy I have been chasing. Which seems to be stopping at certain junctures, then heading off in a new direction entirely. They must be trying to distract me, or at the very least lead me in circles to waste time. I feel the charm I set in Chise's necklace go off, alerting me that she is in trouble. _It must be that human that was following us. Tch..._ I ponder, quickly melding with the shadow of a tree, an odd sensation like panic welling up within me. That isn't a new feeling for me; this one, however, is slightly different. I feel concern for Chise because she is my property and apprentice yes, but this pain in my chest is odd. It's similar to physical pain, yet not that intense in nature, which is confusing to me. I ignore it, moving as fast as I can through the shadows to the spot where Chise's charm activated. I come upon a lake, the grass recently disturbed in a couple places, a couple of the cats peering into the water. I already know why.

 _Chise!_ I waste no time on materializing my physical body, expending a bit of magical energy to tread on the surface of the lake. It's simple enough to find the point where she was dropped in, her charm still active even now. I focus on a dark blob in the water, which I presume is her. I reach my hand into the depths of the lake, grabbing onto her jacket and pulling her out of the water. She is soaking wet and cold as her unconscious body presses against my chest, but she is still breathing shallowly. I get us both onto the shore, Chise still limp in my arms. A cold feeling that I assume is her wet body pressing against me pierces my chest. I just stare at her flushed face, using my hand to gently shake her awake. She trembles a bit, a small moan coming out of her mouth. I shake her a bit more forcefully now, calling out her name, hoping that she will wake up soon.

"Chise...Chise, wake up. _Chise!_ " I command, her eyelids fluttering open for a brief second. Her half-lidded eyes focus on me, a cough escaping her pale lips. They are a stark contrast to her cheeks, which are flushed red. _She's not doing well..._ I think, my hand on her shoulder as she tries to catch her breath, knowing that we still have work to do. I can feel the blight's presence nearby, a mass of rage and hatred. We need to eradicate it; not just for the sake of the church, but for the natural order of things. It should not be allowed to exist. I focus my attention on the girl, seeing as she has started to stand up. I put an arm around her shoulder, attempting to prop her up. She looks at me with those large green eyes of hers, my own just staring back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, Chise. Are you ok?" I ask, concerned about her condition. If she isn't feeling well, it would be hard to purify the blight.

"Y-yes...I'm alright..." She mutters, her breathing slowly becoming more steady.

 _Good. Though we should be careful._ I muse, looking to the cats and their king. The latter just stares at the two of us, its gaze unmoving.

"So...what have you found, Mage?" It asks, my head turning toward one of the deeper parts of the lake. That is where the blight is.

"It is nearby. It would probably be best to start the purification at night, when there are few humans about..." I explain, looking toward Chise. We'll need to get things ready for the task ahead. I should let Chise rest while I prepare for the ritual.

The sky has darkened into the deep black of night. I lead Chise to the blight, her white cloak billowing as we move towards the center of the lake. An ariel flutters behind us, keeping close to Chise. The bells on her wrists and ankles are jingling in the soft breeze, the small light given off by the incensed lantern barely illuminating our surroundings. She stares at me, the hesitation on her face clear as we stand near the blight. The girl is clearly nervous, her steps a bit halting as we move closer to the blight. She needs to be more focused for this; I should try doing something for her, as I hold responsibility as her teacher. We stop walking as I turn to face her, giving her a small pat on the head.

"Even though you've yet to be instructed in the formal art of magic, you are still more capable of doing this task than I am. As much as I hate to say it, the ariel will be the perfect neighbor for this sort of work..." I explain, a high pitched chuckle above me causing us to watch the small fae. It glares at me, before focusing on Chise with a soft smile.

"Of course she'd be more suitable than a half-baked bonehead who only knows how to destroy things!" It blurts out, Chise looking at me with a confused expression. I just stare back, studying her expression for a moment before continuing. I see no trace of malice in her gaze, just the same trusting emerald eyes as always.

"Yes...My true nature is that of shadow. Loathe as I am to admit it, purification magic is not one of my strengths. I am, however, adept at...less subtler tasks," I explain, Chise looking at me once again as if sizing me up. I study her gaze, trying to see if there is any trace of fear there. Nothing that I notice, though her mouth does open slightly as if to ask a question before quickly closing. That confuses me. Shouldn't she be afraid of something like me, so similar to the things that she often told me haunted her because of her sight? Yet I do not feel any trace of the usual fear coming off of her that most humans have. Even those that are used to my presence are at least a bit wary, though I sense no such thing from her. _How odd..._ I ponder, my thumb trailing down her cheek, her face turning slightly flushed for some reason. Why is that? Is she still not feeling so well? Chise seems to do that quite often when I reach out to touch her, much to my bewilderment. I lift her chin towards me, watching her expression change as I stare into her eyes.

"There's no need to be nervous, Chise. You just need to picture it in your mind. Like the spring breeze blowing away the cold winter...Then the ariel will show you the way," I explain, watching as her expression hardens a bit, her eyes having a more determined light in them than before. Good, that's better...I think back on what my master used to tell me, his words echoing clearly in my mind.

"Even though the world has not been kind to you, this does not mean it is against you. You have to learn to love the world...Chise...You already posses the key to open that lock; all you need do now is turn it." I say, hoping that the analogy would be easy for her to understand. She seemed to get it when we were comparing magic to computers earlier, so simple relevant explanations seem to be best. She just stares at me, my hand ruffling her hair before I move back a bit. I wish to give her space to consider the question on her own.

"Elias...Do you love the world?" Her blunt question surprises me. I didn't think she'd be so direct. I ponder on it for a moment, closing my eyes to think. I've lived on this Earth a long time. Not as much as some other fae or master Lindel, but a few centuries is much longer than most living things. In that time I have seen the beauty of nature going its course, the fall and rise of numerous human civilizations and have learned quite a few things. Not all of my experiences were positive, thinking back to my 'squabble' with the church, my nomadic life interrupted for a while and my rare contact with others, but...I can't say I hate those times. They helped me grow, and without them I wouldn't be here now.

"I suppose so..." I mutter, Chise only staring at me as I say this, her clear emerald eyes seeming to bore right through me. I watch her turn around, her pale form contrasting with the darkness of the night as she walks on the lake. It's quite something, my eyes focusing on her small form as she comes closer to the mass of hatred. She just stands there for a moment, probably perplexed about what to do.

 _Hmm?_ I catch a familiar scent on the wind, along with the movement of a shape out of view. I can do nothing to stop the slim form that grabs Chise from behind and puts a dagger around her neck, nearly cutting her smooth skin. The ariel can only flutter in shock before it too is rendered immobile by a gloved hand reaching out of the shadows. I don't much care about the fae; I am more concerned with Chise and the human who has her in their grasp. It's an unfamiliar human, probably around Chise's age or older. with long blonde hair and a sweatshirt, baggy pants and all. The person next to them however, the ariel wiggling in the grasp of their iron glove, is not. I have only encountered him a few times, but his hatred for mages and all things inhuman is quite strong. He stares me down with a sneer on his face, which I notice bears an odd new scar that wasn't there the last time we met. His words are venomous, though I feel nothing from his pointed insults.

"Ah, of course you pay attention to me now. After all, aren't you worried about your precious pet, Pilium Murale?" The alchemist snorts, his eyes narrowing at me from my position across the lake. This is going to be a problem. As long as that nuisance has Chise, I cannot do anything. I'd rather not get her hurt, after all, since she was such an expensive commodity. Chise can only turn her head toward the alchemists words, the look on her face making me feel concerned. I take a couple steps forward, the small cats circling around my feet. They don't seem to be allies with this man either, judging by their hissing and snarling in his general direction.

"Renfred. What do you need this mass of raw hatred for? I would like it if you released my apprentice as well..." I calmly state, the scarred man only turning his gaze on Chise, taking a couple steps towards her.

"It doesn't matter why. We just need it. Besides, you've been lying to the poor girl this entire time. You've been hiding things from her, telling her half truths so she'd stay with you. Collaring her like some kind of animal, a slave to do your bidding until you get sick of her. I bet she doesn't even know she's going to die soon," Renfred counters, my attention more focused on Chise's reaction than his words. As I expect, she was in a state of shock, murmuring the man's words to herself. Of course I'd never tell her she was going to die; my aim is to prevent that outcome completely. I merely didn't want to cause her any worry that would affect her training. She is doing well enough at understanding the basic principles of magic, though she has yet to cast any real spells. This will be the first time. We've mostly studied how things in the world interact with each other in relation to magic. She didn't need any distractions to get in the way of studies. _This fool..._

"My kind have no use for lies. I simply avoided giving information I thought was unnecessary. I will not permit her to die; no matter what happens. That, yes, is my 'experiment' you so callously refer to." I answer, not sure of what the man is getting at. I had not lied; she had no reason to know that her life was so fragile. Chise only stares at me, then back at Renfred and the human holding her, an unreadable expression on her face. I hear Chise's faint question to the alchemist, the man turning to her as she speaks.

"I'm...going to die...?" Her voice is shaky, quiet and yet I can hear the fear as clear as if she was right next to me. No one wants to die; even for all she has told me about her parents and childhood, Chise seems to want to live as much as anyone else. The human holding Chise in their grasp only sighs, their eyes narrowing underneath their hood.

"Of course you're going to die. You're a Sleigh Beggy; an almost unlimited living font of magical energy. Any mage or alchemist that gets their hands on you would be able to do all sorts of experiments. However, your body can't handle all the magical energy that would use. You've been feeling it, haven't you? The side effects? They might just seem like light headedness and dizzy spells now, but they will eventually turn into organ failure. Your body can't keep up with the rate of magical energy it's attempting to generate, so it will slowly lose its functions. You _will_ die." The hoooded kidnapper explains, Chise's head facing downward as she trembles in their arms. That was a rather blunt way of putting it. They weren't wrong of course, hence why I was worried about her studying formal spell craft; her body might react negatively towards it. Until Angelica made the trinkets I asked for to suppress her energy gathering capabilities, she would stick to book theories and basic spells even an alchemist could do. Renfred turns to Chise, his body only a couple steps away from her, his free hand grabbing the adder stone I had put around her neck.

"Good job Alice. Chise-chan, please listen to us. We only want to free you from this... _thing's_ clutches. Don't expect love and compassion from him; a monster wearing a shell of human flesh...We will set you free," He looks at the stone, tracing his fingers around its smooth surface. I can feel the tracking spell on it weaken a bit; the alchemist obviously trying to break the enchantment. Chise only glares at the man, yet her mouth is curved into a sort of smile.

"...Freedom...from Elias...? You don't get it..." Chise then surprises me further, her small form darting forward despite the knife placed at her throat. She lashes out at the alchemist, the fae slipping from his grasp in the struggle, the red haired girl not caring about the wound freshly bleeding off her neck. Both Renfred and his compatriot are shocked by this, as am I. I use their lack of attention to my advantage, creeping into Chise's shadow. _What a reckless child..._ She doesn't seem to care for her own safety when it concerns the welfare of someone else. That's quite different from most of the humans I have encountered before, aside from a few rare exceptions. Then again, even those exceptions weren't as rash as this, puttting their own lives at risk. Does she not care about her life? Chise just stares at the two humans, her gaze fierce as she speaks.

"I don't care if he's lying or not. No one has ever wanted me. Pet or no, Elias is the first person to call me 'family'. Even if he's just using me...until he wants to let me go...I belong to him." Her words stir something within me, an odd feeling... _What a curious puppy I've bought..._ I muse, pushing the weird sensation aside to focus on casting magic. I don't have time to worry about whatever this is now. I am careful to avoid hurting Chise, thorns of shadow erupting out of ground to pierce the two humans near us. Of course I don't aim to kill them; my intent is only to threaten them a bit, lest they forget who they are dealing with. I choose to materialize behind the girl at this moment, putting my hands on her shoulders as I speak directly to the alchemist.

"Do you forget I am shadow incarnate? The darkness hiding behind thorns, Pilium Murale." Noticing the dark red streak on the girl's neck, I turn my head towards it, examining it. It isn't a large cut, though it is bleeding quite badly. I'd better take care of it now; Sleigh Beggy are quite fragile after all. Ah...I suppose I should inform the girl first. No need to have her on edge. I lean down so my head is in line with her ear, speaking softly.

"It seems you've hurt yourself. No doubt because you were being reckless...Here, let me see that cut," She only turns her head towards me, confusion in her eyes as I lift up her chin to get a better look at the cut. Opening my mouth, my tongue glides over the bloodied cut and cleans it, not wanting it to get infected. Her skin was smooth and soft, the taste of her blood making me remember things I'd rather forget as I swallow. I can't help it; it reminds me of a long, long time ago...I push those raw feelings aside for now, doing my best to focus on Chise. She looks at me in surprise, as is to be expected. Humans don't clean themselves like this, so of course she'd find it strange.

"There. That should patch things over until you can be properly examined. Humans are quite fragile, aren't they?" I explain, noticing a change in the blight, it's energy fluctuating slightly. I step in front of the tiny human and sprite, taking a moment to examine the blight.

"At this rate...the seal keeping it maintained is going to break. Chise," I turn to the girl, who just looks to me determinedly before nodding. The king of cats also looks at me, then once at Chise before leaping into her arms. We both know I cannot help much in this; all I can do is give my support. Once she is in the blight, it is up to Chise whether she will make it out alive or not. I have faith she will not fail however, though I admit I am worried about the tax on her body. She just moves toward the mass of hatred with a steadfast determination, the king of cats in her arms as she reaches out to touch the blight. The mass of hatred swallows her instantly, its black tendrils wrapping around her tiny body. Hearing a scoff near me, I turn my head towards the alchemist, who has an agitated frown on his face.

"So you're just putting all of it on the child then? Do you not care whether she lives or dies?" His words are perplexing to me; of course I care about the girl. I spent five million pounds on her, so I am concerned about her well being. It would be a waste if she died here, so soon after I began to teach her about magic. I state as much to the alchemist, my gaze stern.

" She won't die. I won't allow it; she was a pricey investment, after all." Renfred only scowls at my remark, confusing me a bit further. I figured that was what he wanted to hear, but I suppose not...He glares at me, his eyes radiating a feeling I know all too well. Hatred. It doesn't faze me, as the alchemist is quite vocal in the magical community about his hatred of all things nonhuman.

"No matter what you are, some pitiful halfling that is neither fae nor human, can get away with the crime of slavery."

"Your human supremacist views have changed little since the last time we spoke...I'm surprised you know about Chise, considering your dislike for that auction house. Few tend to visit that place, most considering it an illegal black market..." I stop talking for a moment, my gaze going to his empty coat arm. He must have tangled with something dangerous for him to lose an arm. If that 'something' wants a powerful mass of hatred such as this...I highly doubt it's for anything good...

It seems as it is only minutes later that a large sound echoes across the area. It is coming from the black mass of hate, which is slowly dissolving into small particles on the wind. I had no doubt about her abilities; Chise would make for a skilled mage, given she had time to grow. I intend to make it so she has time. The girl and the tiny ariel come into view a moment later, the small human taking a few steps towards me.

"Splendid job, Chise...You thought of flowers too, what a clever idea," I say, trying to make the praise in my tone obvious. She looks up at me, her green eyes full of some emotion I cannot describe. Not many people stare at me without malice or fear; those emotions I have grown to understand and recognize. This is...different...I cannot put a name to it. _What is she thinking?_ I notice Renfred and his apprentice move to leave, curiosity deeming me to ask.

"So you're done here? I thought we weren't finished with our conversation," I ask, the alchemist only turning his back to me as they walk away.

"It's already been purified. We have no use for it now. Besides, we've gotten a look at how you treat the girl. Just be careful...many people are going to be interested in her," I only nod at his unneeded warning.

Of course people would be interested in a Sleigh Beggy with the sight. That is exceedingly rare these days, in this age of science and technology. Almost all of the pure mages have died out, as far as humans go. I'm not too sure about fae, seeing as they go out of their way to avoid me, aside from the rare clients. _I'm not going to let her die nor will I hand her over to anyone; I've spent far too much money and effort on this experiment._ I think, watching the odd pair leave. Chise only stares at me, her gaze turning back to where the alchemist had gone.

"You seemed to know him." She gets to the point, and I answer honestly.

"He's an alchemist famous for his hatred of magus, not to mention all things inhuman. Although the last time I saw him, the man had both arms. I dare say something's up with that one..." Chise only nods her head, the two of us walking away from the forest. I notice her steps are wavering, and thankfully I catch her in my arms before she topples to the ground. The pale girl leans against me pitifully, one of my hands on her shoulder to keep her from toppling completely. She must be exhausted; then why not tell me?

"Careful now...Are you alright? You're probably tired from today. You need to rest for a while." I state, checking over her condition. Chise is quite pale, her forehead beading with sweat despite her clammy skin.

"E-Elias..." She mutters as she leans against me, her body slumping as the girl starts to lose her grip on my cloak. I gently lift her into my arms, her head cradled against my chest. She's quite warm, and surprisingly light, not unlike when I had to carry her back home her first night. I feel her eyes on me, and I tilt my head downward to watch her face as it makes an odd expression.

"W-when am I...going to die?" Her question was quite blunt. I sighed, not truly sure what was the best way to answer that question. It honestly depends on how fast her body would deteriorate by using magic. Sleigh Beggy were an infinite amount of magical energy, like Renfred's apprentice had mentioned, however...This came at the cost of their life, which was often short.

"Tch...I had hoped you would forget that...If I do nothing, I'd say three or four years at most. However, I do have a plan." I answer honestly, watching as her emerald eyes stare into mine.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her question confuses me a bit, an odd feeling pulsing through me for a moment. She had no need to know before...but I suppose there's no use hiding it now, since she knows she will die.

"I did not say anything because there was no need. My plan will succeed, and you will not die..." She only stares at me softly now, her eyes displaying something I couldn't tell.

"So...your plan is to make sure I live? That's the experiment?"

"Yes, that would be it. Sleigh Beggy are capable of many feats due to their magical production output. However...most magus would use you until your life finally wore out. A living Sleigh Beggy is a rare thing; that's why you command such a price." I comment, watching her expression change to that of confusion. She just looks at me, her face making yet another odd expression. I can't tell what she's thinking; only her words help me understand her mindset, and even then I am not too sure.

"But...you're quite powerful already...I doubt you need me for your magic. Why did you buy me then?" She states, much to my surprise. I was honestly shocked she could figure out that much. _Such a sharp girl.._.

"...I...am an incomplete thing...Neither fully human nor fae...I have lived among your kind for a long time...I can reason why you feel anger or sadness...Yet, I feel no compulsion to laugh or cry as you do. I wish to understand humans...Hence, why I bought you in the first place. Someone who had nothing, a human who could not leave me, who had a vast amount of magical power. Everything just fell into place..." I feel an odd chill spread through my body, questions popping up in my head. _Will she leave after I have told her this? Of course she has nowhere to go, but...I would rather not waste time and resources to find another specimen..._ I reason, the odd chill growing in intensity as similar thoughts run through my mind. I try to ignore the sensation by continuing to explain.

"I intended to raise you myself. Give you a home, food, to school you about magic...Then I could possibly learn more about the things you call emotions. I had hoped to tell you this later, when you grew to rely on me more. Sadly, Renfred's arrival botched that particular plan." I lament, closing my eyes for a bit. If he hadn't told her about her fragility--Wait, that's it! I could remove the memory of their entire encounter; though I would only do it if she asks me to. I know enough about proper behavior to understand that most things would not enjoy having their minds messed with. Still, it is an option...

"Ah, yes, of course! I can erase your memory of these events if you like. I may not be skilled in the art of purification, but I am a master at these thi--" Something small and warm touches my face, causing me to stop speaking entirely. The movement was unexpected and so I freeze in place for a moment. Chise only stares at me with an emotion I do not know, her hand resting on my face. Her face is exceedingly close to my own, making me quite aware of our different physiology. Her small, soft face is very close to me, almost close enough for her lips to touch me.

"You don't...need to be...scared. I'll stay with...you...for...ever..." Her voice is quiet, yet I can hear it as clearly as if she said it normally. The girls hand slowly slips from my face, her eyes closing shut as her body slumps in my arms. Chise starts snoring not a few seconds later, completely asleep and obilvious to the world. I can still feel the warmth of her hand on my face, an odd feeling slowly replacing the chill that had come over me. I do not understand what it is; nor why it is happening. All I know is that this the first time I have felt like this, in all my long years. I cradle Chise's sleeping body in my arms, holding her close so she won't fall. Her warmth is calming, her presence oddly comforting.

"Let's go back home, to our home...Chise..."


	3. Solace

It happens in the briefest instant. Only the span of a few short seconds. Red...A splash of vibrant red, contrasting sharply with the green grass at our feet. Somehow I did not anticipate it; her jumping into harms way like that. For someone who had been our enemy, no less...I did not understand it. Why? Don't humans value self-preservation above all else? Few would ever willingly let themselves get hurt that badly for someone else. Yet, I remind myself, this human I have taken into my care is quite different from most. I am not referring to her status as a Sleigh Beggy either. I feel an odd sensation well up inside me as I hold her frail body against mine. Her shoulder has quite a gaping hole in it, no doubt because of that...monster and his abomination. Blood pools from the wound, the vermillion stains matching her hair as it falls across her face, dripping on the girls clothing and mine by extension. Her breaths are shallow, her face pale from the loss of blood so suddenly as her eyes are closed in a expression of pain. I don't understand humans or their emotions, but physical pain and hurt are universal feelings that all mortals share. She is hurting and badly; Chise might not live, though I am not too sure. She is quite fragile...I remember how it took two weeks for her to recover from purifying the blight. That was with my best efforts as well; _For her to get hurt this gravely so soon after..._ For some reason, a memory of our encounter in the forest plays through my mind. The way she clung to me, and her subsequent reaction to Oberon's teasing made me feel...off. I have never had that kind of reaction from a human before. Something about her face and the way she spoke was interesting. I'm not sure what to call that...

I know the feeling that is welling up inside me is neither of those things. It is an awful thing, starting from the core of my being and until it engulfs me, an odd ache that I haven't felt before. I do understand partly that it is pure instinctual rage; that much of it I can comprehend on my own. The other half however...I am not too sure of what it is. I only know that it is intensifying the urge I am trying to hold back. I can only look on at the damnable fool and his creation, that feeling fixating on the former as the boy opens his mouth.

"Don't tell me...I can't believe _you_ became attached to a pathetic human? Isn't she just a means to an end for you? Hahaha, what a farce! Some failed half-breed playing at having emotions, how quaint."

I hear his words, my anger reaching a boiling point now. It was not because of his pathetic provocation, though his implication that Chise was nothing more than a tool angered me. He wasn't truly wrong; in a sense, she was a way for me to understand humans and their emotions, and yet...I don't know. Why was I reacting in such a way? I've hardly ever felt this instinctual desire to tear that thing to shreds before. Maybe once or twice after I had walked on my own, but never to the degree that I feel now. I only remember one incident that caused me to feel this way, a long, long time ago. That was why the church had been ordered to keep tabs on me; It seems like they still weren't quite trustful of me even after a couple centuries. Was it because the girl was my property and he had broken her? It's true she was expensive, and the odds of finding another Sleigh Beggy was almost impossible. Not to say it couldn't be done; I had met one before, though I had decided not to take them as my apprentice. Besides, that was at least a century or two ago; they would likely be dead now. _I don't think that is it...That isn't why..._ I try to reason, my mind slipping from me a bit as I feel my magic circuits overextend themselves. They must be reacting to whatever this feeling is; I know I did not consciously bring about this change.

This compromises the hold I had on my human form, and I can feel myself changing into something more bestial. I don't care at the moment; whatever will help me kill that chimera and it's master. I can feel the change happening rapidly, my body growing much larger than it's human size, filling out and becoming an almost tangible mass of shadow. Chise's unconscious form is still wrapped around my arm, a long clawed appendage that is not human at all. _What is happening? I have never felt like this before..._ I muse, watching her small form stop breathing, her white skin unusually pale even for Chise. Her body temperature slowly fades away, her face losing its rosy complexion it had only a few moments earlier, so full of life. Her tiny frail body is a stark contrast to my own, true form, giant and hulking; clearly bestial in nature. Even though she is more close to fae than human, the girl still is a human being in form and function; I cannot say the same about myself. I feel something other than rage as her small body stops moving, an odd churning that increases in intensity, as I notice her tiny hand growing cold even though it is covered by my own huge hand. My head snaps towards the thing that did this to her, rage once again surging through me. I start to lose myself, my attention only focused on those two, instincts taking over as I start to stalk toward them. The small silver haired boy only smirks at me, my own eyes narrowing in response.

"...One's upset I see...Well...human; aren't...insects...Murale? You can...another, can't you?"

I don't really hear his words, my attention locked onto the chimera which is just standing there. All reason is gone now, my train of thought hazy as I focus on one thing. They must be destroyed...My hand closes around the silver haired head, opening my powerful jaw in an attempt to snap him in twain. He nimbly dodges the move, his mouth moving as more nonsense spews out of it. I can't understand him right now and I don't care to. I focus my attention on his twisted creation, its soft human flesh easily ripping and tearing under the pressure of my jaw; I can feel its blood and flesh in my mouth, a familiar taste that I had forgotten. I easily use my teeth to tear it to pieces, my head rattling to and fro as I shake it like a doll. The pieces my teeth didn't have a sure grip on fell to the ground, its torso showing organs from its opened top. My claws make quick work of anything else that remained. They were covered in the creature's blood, as were some parts of my head and upper body. It was an odd feeling; I haven't killed anything like this in a long time, though my body still remembers how. Not much has changed...The small thing only spouts more words, more nonsense to justify its evil. It killed Chise; this monster isn't even human.

 ** _"Cartaphillis..."_** I hear my voice rumble, my attention once again turned to the chimeras master. I feel magical energy swell from its small body, my gaze locked onto it as it talks again.

"...as!"

I feel something small press up against me, stopping me from moving. I could easily brush it aside, but the sound of its voice makes me stop for a moment. _Wait...It sounds so familiar..._ I strain to listen to that voice, my thoughts focused on hearing it. It's much louder now, the small warm thing hugging up against me even tighter. I choose not to move, some of my rational thought slowly creeping back as I take in my surroundings once more. I don't hate the feeling, but...What is it?

 _"Elias!"_ That voice is clear in my mind, my head craning down to see what it is that has me so encumbered. I feel an odd chill run down my spine, dispelling the rage I had felt only a few moments prior. I had not expected this at all. Her green eyes show no trace of fear as she stares at me. Those emerald eyes I had thought would never open again. It takes me a few moments to process what I am seeing, shocked by this outcome. Chise's tiny arms are delicately wrapped around my monstrous torso, her body pressed up against my abdomen. I feel her warmth quite clearly now, along with some other odd feeling. I attempt to mutter out words, my voice deeper than usual because of my transformation. It's a bit difficult as my mind is still a bit foggy, the words coming to me slowly as I stare at Chise's calm face.

 _ **"Chise...You still live..."** _Her only response is to give me a small smile, her bright green eyes showing no trace of fear. Why? Why isn't she terrified of me? She must be; she has to be lying or hiding her true thoughts. Humans often do that. I am a monster. There is no logical reason for her to not be afraid of me. Yet as I watch her expression change to something I cannot fathom, her eyes still hold that odd sparkle. Her skin is still quite pale from blood loss, not to mention the gaping wound in her shoulder is still there, though it is not bleeding as bad. She is still quite warm despite this, her presence oddly comforting. I am still concerned however; I failed to notice the danger in time and Chise suffered from that. I must remember to be more careful in the future.

 _ **"Are you...well?"** _The small question is one I can barely spit out, Chise moving her body away from me so she can speak. I once again notice the differences between us, her small hands still gripping my torso as if she is reluctant to let go.

"Well...It hurt a bit, I mean a lot, but I'm still alive," She answers, speaking with that soft voice of hers that I have become accustomed to hearing. I've grown used to having her around. Why am I thinking like this? I don't understand It myself...

 _ **"That was...surprising..."**_ I mutter quietly, Chise's only response to open her mouth to speak again.

"Yeah...I was surprised too..." Her words, though they are soft spoken, make me confused. I feel an odd lurch in my stomach at hearing them, which causes me to attempt to move away from her. It's difficult however, because she is still holding onto me quite tightly. Why? I scan her face, trying to see if there are any emotions I can make out in her expression. I notice only surprise, that is clear from her small frown and widening eyes. I attempt to explain myself, staring straight at the small girl in front of me as best I can. It is difficult as she is so small compared to me.

 _Chise...I must frighten you like this. Please let go of me...I'll change back,"_ I explain, watching the small changes in her pale face. The light in her eyes does not fade however, it's brightness an odd comfort as I feel her hand slowly let go of me.

"Okay. Besides, you're so tall right now you'd have trouble getting through the front door. Your usual look is more convenient." Chise comments, her words stunning me for a second. _Is she lying? No...the concern I see in her eyes is completely genuine._ Though I admit I am not an expert in deciphering human emotions. I could be off...but for some reason I doubt this is the case. This leaves me confused once again; most people are terrified of me when I am in this state. The other case being Renfred and his human apprentice, who have barely moved this entire time. Though Renfred has stalked behind the silver haired imp by this time, the latter in a bloody mess on the ground. Their faces show emotions I recognize well; terror and fear. I am used to getting those reactions, but...I stare at the small girl next to me one more time. She's not scared of me at all, or she is hiding it very well. _Why? I don't understand...Shouldn't I be terrifying to humans? Why isn't she scared?_ I push the thoughts away from my mind, focusing on taking my more human shape. It's not hard, but I have only learned to maintain this new guise for about a century or so. I barely have spent time with humans, so I am more used to my former appearance. It works however and I feel myself becoming smaller, extra digits and shorter limbs popping into place easily enough.

"If I ruined the doorframe I believe the Silver Lady would be most upset," I attempt to keep my tone jovial, in order to reassure Chise. She just smiles at me, holding onto my coat once again.

"If she was, I'd help you apologize." I feel an odd sort of warmth from that statement, leaning my head forward a bit until I make contact with her soft hair. I gently nuzzle my head against hers, our usual method of communicating, taking solace in the fact that the girl does not seem to flinch at my touch. She seems to actually enjoy it, going by the odd smile in her reddening face.

"Would you now? That's reassuring." I answer, continuing with the gesture for a few more seconds. I pull away easily enough, though Chise is still clinging to me for some odd reason. Movement from near us makes me turn my head. The human form of the church grim is looking at us, an odd expression on its face. Actually it's more focused on Chise, judging by how it defensively moves next to us. _Interesting...Now why would it do that?_ Pondering this, I barely notice the bloodied mess of silver tresses rising up from the stained patch of grass quite a few feet away.

"That was cruel, you know. The brain is a very complex organ...It took me quite some time to put it back together..."

Cartaphillis says jovially, his small body nearly twirling around in a dance as he gets up. That chilling voice however, is one that I won't forget anytime soon. This person...no, this monster is much more frightening than I could ever be, true form or no. At least I can grasp some of the basic concepts of human emotion and learn from it. This...this monster either isn't capable of doing so at all, or even worse, just chooses to not care. He has no respect for the sanctity of living beings, human or fae. Then again, that boy has been around so long he might as well be an Old One. He continues his speal about using the fae dog for one of his sick experiments, also confirming my hunch that he was the one involved at Ulthar. Apparently, he was also the one who stole Renfred's arm, going by the latter's dour expression. What surprises me more is the newly formed chimera at his side, this time using a human woman with long red hair as it's new head. Both Chise and the church grim have shocked looks on their faces, the small girl's magical energy output rising slowly. This won't bode well; She isn't fully trained in magic and her body is much too frail for this right now. Even with the ring, her body might not be able to sustain itself.

"That thing...is not Isabel. You...I've seen you before...At Ulthar, you were the guy who made Matthew kill those cats...You murdered Mina as well..." Chise's usually calm voice is wavering now, holding an undercurrent of anger I didn't think was possible. For her to be upset...She must be quite angry about this. If she tries to cast magic in this state...

"Chise..." I try to get her attention, but she is ignoring me, her gaze turned on the red haired chimera. I can feel the magical energy surging from her body as many small creatures seem to appear out of thin air. Spider locusts. Smart move, Chise... _Reckless child..._ I move to stop her, worried about her physical condition if she pushes it any further.

"Chise! Stop it, your body can't handle th--" I move to grab her arm, my hand clasping firmly onto it. I feel an odd pull coming from her body, my arm feeling light as I watch it dissipate almost instantaneously. _What?_ I didn't think this could happen. Her absorption ability is stronger than I thought. The ring must be the cause of it. I quickly reform my missing limb, pulling her into my grasp so she can't absorb any more.

" _Chise, stop this! Mages aren't meant to abuse nature in this way! We shouldn't use magic to tamper with the rules of nature for selfish reasons!"_ I shout this in her ear, her eyes widening in surprise as she takes in my words. I'm just relieved I was able to get through to her. I feel the odd pull of a transportation spell a few seconds later, it's suddenness surprising me as I let go of Chise.

We are taken someplace else in just a few seconds, that familiar tug of spatial warping making me a bit uneasy. Even for someone who has it done often, to be teleported so suddenly without much warning is quite a shock to one's inner equilibrium. I see that the others are just as fazed as I am, though I quickly dust myself off and stand up. What concerns me right now is the other...person...who is standing on the alchemist's apprentices head. _Ah, one of those...I see how why it chose to help us._ I turn to said creature, watching the small fae hold its lantern aloft. It's beady eyes just stare at all of us from under its hood. Perhaps it might be best to explain what type of fae this is...

"I see...A Will'O'Wisp, is it? Thanks for your timely assistance." I sincerely thank the small sprite, keeping one eye on it and the other in Chise. She doesn't look too good, her face pale once again and her body trembling. It must be a combination of the emotional and physical strain of trying to use such powerful magic unaided by neighbors. I should probably have a wand made for her, if she intends to study the craft. I am momentarily distracted by the peering eyes of the sprite, it's voice stern yet somewhat playful as it admonishes me.

"Tch. Thorn, of course you bring all sorts of trouble with you...At least if we're this far away, it will take some time for that guy to catch up."

"Still, I admit I am a bit curious as to why you'd help us. Will'O'Wisp are usually fae who deceive humans with their blue fire, leading them onto unsafe paths." The tiny fae becomes a bit more animated at that, the metal pole holding its lantern jiggling as it waves it around.

"Enough with the true name business, you! It's downright rude and insulting." I don't bother to really answer it, giving a half reply, my attention focused on the heavily panting Chise. Her breathing is labored, her small arms wrapped around herself as she tries to stop her trembling. I gently kneel down next to her, placing one of my hands on her head. Going by past experiences, she seems to be comforted when I do this. I've no idea why. Yet if it's an effective tool to calm her down, I'll use it. I do feel an odd sense of...something when I pet her like this, too. I think that feeling is good, possibly.

"All is well, Chise. Be calm." I say, not truly sure what to say to make her feel better. It would be best if she calms down though; her magical circuits might go into overdrive at the added stimulation of her being angry. She looks up at me, her eyes narrowing as she clutches my coat. Her voice is slightly muffled, though I can sense some sort of urgency in it. I'm not sure what it's driven by exactly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Elias! You told me not to and yet..." Her words trail off, her voice sounding desperate as she almost begins to cry. I don't seeing like her like this. I don't know why. My chest feels odd again, why? Was it in response to her sadness? I take hold of her shaking wrist, being careful as I rub my head against hers.

"It's all right. Just be more careful next time," I answer, pulling away from her as I try to let go of her. She still half-clings to me, her small hands greatly contrasting with my bigger ones. This child...is quite a handful. I'm not sure why she reacts in these ways. Is it because of her odd upbringing and attitude, being flung from one human family to the next? It could be...Then again, I do try to avoid children as much as possible, aside from the few times I have seen Angelica's little girl. I'm not really sure how they react to things, and Chise is little more than a child herself. She is still maturing, which makes this all the more complicated. Adults are a tad more...predicatable to me. Not to say I understand them fully either, but they are better than the constantly shifting moods and whims of a pubescent human. Though, judging by Chise's calm face, I can say I might have done something right here. Still, that was a dangerous thing for her to do. She looks at me, a question clearly on her mind.

"I saw him at Ulthar...inside the Blight. Who _is_ he?" I attempt to think of a good answer, but Renfred decides to finally speak up at this point. That's fine. He does have more experience with Cartaphillis than I do.

"His name is Joseph, the Wandering Jew. His other name is Cartaphillis, as you've no doubt figured out. That guy...is a true monster. He's been around since the time of Jesus; God damning him with immortality for mocking His Son as He lay dying on the cross. You've seen what happens to those who catch his attention. He doesn't care for laws or morals, doing whatever he wants to bide his time." The alchemist finishes his explanation, my gaze settling on him and his lost arm. His scarred face leers back at me, some agitation clear in his gaze.

"Still to end up like that after coming into contact with him..." I absentmindedly say, the alchemist and his apprentice giving me another odd look.

"Tch. It's not like I could say 'no' to a guy like that and get away with unscathed. He's latched onto me since then, like a parasite."

 _So I see...I do wonder why these two would catch his attention. He's not really the friendly type. There must be something more to those two..._ I think, cupping my chin in my hand. My thought process is interrrupted by a loud thud, causing me to turn my head to look behind me. I feel an odd ache in my chest as I see Chise slumped on the ground, her face clearly telling me she was in excruciating pain. The church grim is holding her steady, the tiny Will'O'Wisp waddling up to her with its tiny bird like feet.

That spell must have taken more out of her than I thought. I move to go to her side, but her voice stops me, shaky though it is.

"I...I'm f-fine, r-really. D-don't worry..." The poor child barely manages to get that simple phrase out, her breathing heavy as she pants from pure exhaustion. I watch as the church grim and Wisp gather at her side, the latter even taking one of its precious coals for her to hold. Very interesting. Even though she is a human, it seems fae folk love Chise. Maybe she is more fae like than I thought...That idea both comforts and saddens me. Fae...are quite cruel creatures, though the same could also be said for humans. I'd rather her live among humans if that was to be the case. Yes, that would be best...


	4. Instinct

**A/N: Sorry about the abrupt end last chapter. Couldn't find a good place to end it and didn't want to piggyback off the manga too much. Besides, it would've gone on for much longer and I like to keep chapters a certain word length. Here comes some original content/characters; it won't be good, you have been warned!**

 _I remember a forest, green stretching out as far the eye could see. Beautiful trees climb into the sky, their pristine branches and leaves making a canopy which barely let the scant rays of the sun rest on the forest floor. Animals scamper through the place, beings of various sizes and shapes. Some mortal, some even fae. The latter stare at me as if I am out of place; a blight on their peaceful existence. But I have done nothing to them. I was born here, and I attempt to live here, as we all do. They cannot fault me for that. They do not proactively do anything to harm me, but I can feel their fear and anger all the same. I do not understand it. I do not understand myself aside from my natural instincts to survive, doing what I must. Yet I hear them, their whispered voices full of contempt, just loud enough for me to hear._

 _ **"Pathetic half-thing...Stay away."**_

 _ **"You don't belong here, failure..."**_

 _ **"Don't go near it. You'll be cursed too,"**_

 _They are merely words, and so I feel nothing towards them. Just air, spoken thoughts. As long as they do not harm me, I will leave them alone. The green leaves of the forest eventually turn a vibrant mix of colors, before falling completely off their branches. It goes like this for some time, until one day I feel an urge within me, a desire that had not been as strong as before. So I leave the lush green forest that had been my birthplace. I just walk, not having a destination in mind. I come upon many different things as I travel, though the most interesting to me are creatures with two legs and arms that speak. When I see them, I feel an odd impulse that I do not understand, often following them as they move. I do not comprehend their words, though the stares they give me are the same as ever. The palpable fear and mix of anger, brought on by what I now understand is confusion and ignorance._ _I begin to slowly understand their words, having heard the odd growls they use as speech, watching them from the shadows as I have been._ _Some of them even attempt to approach me, though most do so with foul intent, odd instruments raised to drive me away. These things called 'humans' do interest me, the odd urge welling up within me growing stronger every time I see one..._

I awake to the comforting darkness of my room, stretching my limbs slowly as I move about. I can feel the odd gliding sensation of my lower half as a tail, dark as night and ending in what appears to be aquatic in nature, comes to rest beside me. I notice the scales as I move my clawed fingers across it, a bit of worry flooding through me. It has been a few days since our trip to the church, Chise and her new familiar Ruth, doing menial tasks as they wait for me to 'recover'. She also must be tired, even without saying anything, from using magic so suddenly. That would be best; they still need time to solidify the bond between them due to the binding, and I don't want Chise to be afraid of me like this. _Like most humans have been..._ I muse, thinking back to my odd dream from earlier. I do sleep, but dreams are...harder for me to come by. This was...more of an old memory, quite a long time ago, from when I was first...born? Would that be the correct word, 'born'? I am alive, yet my existence is troubling, to say the least.

I do not remember being born, per say, yet I do get flashes of what most creatures would consider their 'childhood' stages. Being born naturally into the world or not, I still had to learn to survive like anything else. Thankfully Lindel was there to help guide my steps, for a time. Yet I eventually had to leave him too...No matter; pondering over these kinds of things usually leaves me quite befuddled. I'd rather not think about that right now. Still, I muse, as I take in my appearance, my body much larger and covered in an odd black fur--or possibly feathers-- it would probably be best for me to avoid contact with people while I am like this. If most are afraid of my human appearance, then this would surely frighten them. An odd ache settles over me as I think this, making me wonder if keeping that human form for too long has interfered with my ability to shapeshift. I have only been using it for the past century or so, maybe even less, compared to the two legged form I took at the church. I must have lost my focus in maintaining the human aspects, because I had felt odd ever since coming home with Chise. Thankfully I had managed to keep my human facade until she went to bed, the darkness of night not helping in that it was the apt time for my powers to go out of control. Being a creature born of the shadows, I can only assume that my transformation was the cause, along with the added stress of my magical circuits growing stronger at night. I have no aversion to the sun; it does not hinder myself or my magical powers in the least. I just feel...more comfortable in the darkness. Hence why I am in my room with the shades drawn, no visible light source anywhere nearby, completely enshrouded in darkness. It is easier for me to focus, my attention mainly concentrated on melding back into my human shape. If I can't see my monstrous form, I can't be distracted by the annoying thoughts that unwillingly enter my mind. Voices, multiple ones, condemning me for simply existing, like I am some damnable thing. I feel nothing upon remembering them, but they are distracting and cause me to forget how to hold my human shape. Every time I feel as if I am close to regaining the human aspect of myself, those voices pop back up in the distant corner of my mind, causing me to lose all focus, the shape unraveling before I can firmly hold it. I hear a knock at the door, confusion spreading through me as I wonder who it could be. Certainly not the Sliver Lady, as she knows to avoid me when I am like this. I would not dare hurt her, of course...yet I just believe it would be best to distance myself from contact with others currently. Then the only person it could be...

"Elias? Breakfast is ready...You aren't going to eat today either?"

Chise's voice makes me confused, her concern odd as I listen to her muffled words through the wooden doorframe. I'm surprised she even came to check up on me, then again she has been quite reckless as of late. The doorknob wiggles slightly as she attempts to open it, the door thankfully locked. This confounds me even further; she's worried about me and not scared? I sigh, not understanding this small girl I have taken in, figuring I should give her an answer before she does something drastic.

 ** _"...Mmm...My apologies Chise. I will not be needing breakfast today either. Can you please inform the Silver Lady?"_**

I hear her feet shuffle from their position near the door.

"Oh, okay...Umm...You're not feeling unwell, are you? Are you alright?"

Her words strike an odd chord within me, the small ache from before coming back. I dismiss it, wondering if she truly means what she says. Humans do often lie and conceal things, so I wonder if it was the case now. Knowing Chise however, and her penchant for blurting things out, I doubt it. She seems honestly concerned about me. I'm not really sure how to answer her; I am not sick, at least using the human definition of the word. Keeping a hold on my human form is harder than I thought it was going to be, Chise's sudden appearance making me lose focus. Tch. What is with that child? What are these...odd pains I keep having? Is she the cause of them? I certainly have never felt such odd aches or stabbing pains before, or at least not as painfully as I do now. _Am I actually ill? I fail to comprehend what is going on...Maybe I've been cooped up in the house for too long; a little fresh air would do me good. The woods out back are perfect for that kind of thing, I guess I'll stay there for a while._ I reason, once again remembering to give Chise an answer lest she attempt to open the door again.

 _ **"Ahh...No, it's nothing like that. Please don't concern yourself with me. I'll be fine."**_

I mutter, my voice a deeper growl than usual. Probably due to the effect of taking this form; I can still speak just fine, as language is something I have command over no matter what I am. Though the usual rough tenor of my voice has gotten...surprisingly deep and gravelly. Chise's footsteps slowly walk away from my room, their echoes on the wooden floor telling me as much. Good; she need not be troubled over me. It may take me some time, but this can be fixed.

 _The woods in these parts are lonely, not much in the way of animals or fae to bother me._ _Fog covers the tops of the trees and isolates us from most things, as well as the cold that permeates the place. Snow has once again started to blanket the ground, making me oddly wistful as I remember a time long gone. A time when I had traveled with a human companion, him guiding me as a mentor of sorts. That was long ago; so many centuries that I have trouble recalling it. I have wandered the land since then, seeking somewhere to live, making the forests and grasslands my home. I seem to enjoy being inthese places, much more than the odd settlements humans lived in. I had attempted to observe them several times as was my odd desire, yet it never went as well as I had hoped. No one was able to find me as that one child did, but neither was I able to interact with the humans much. They often saw me as something to be feared, often brandishing weapons or throwing rocks to frighten me off. I cannot blame them; they must see me as predatory with the way I appear. I am certainly not one who could blend in with humans due to my large frame and beastly appendages. For now, this small glen was my home, until the fae had decided they'd had enough of me and I had to start searching once again. Not to say humans haven't chased me out of my previous homes, but they were at least within reason to do so. From what I could tell, they saw me as a beast who might prey upon their livestock. The fae just hated my very existence. I don't understand why, at least the humans had rational reasons to fear and hate me. Those I could understand, yet I was still drawn to them despite their distrust of me. How they lived their lives in small tight knit communities, yet at the same time killing their own kind and doing such horrible acts to one another for what I saw as small transgressions. Then again, most humans lived are short, aside from mages, the thing barely living past a century. I have not seen too many magic users aside from Lindel, most of them seemingly wary of me; yet a few did decide to see me as more of a curiosity than a nuisance._

 _There were quite a few humans that came in here to hunt, though I was easily able to avoid them. Not many of them seemed to be mages, from what I could tell when they ventured near. This feeling however, was different. It was a small pulse of magic, barely detectable unless one was searching. I had figured it was just another one of the small fae, and so I sought to avoid it, lest the annoying thing pester me. Yet I could feel the presence of humans, these quite different from usual, around the odd magical aura. I admit, it was mainly my curiosity that lured me out to watch, following the trail of magic through the shadows I was so adept at hiding in. I was not sure how to take in what I saw before me..._

 _Still no use..._ I observe, once again woken from my meditation by the sound of footsteps. I am still as beastly and frightening as ever, my long arms raking over the bed as my tail lays across the floor, unmoving. A familiar voice calls out to me again, and this time I comply, moving my hulking form out of the bed to get the door. Even as long and gangly as my claws are, I still need to move from the bed to unlock the door. If she's so determined, then I will let her in. I admit I am worried about her reaction...The light pouring in from the opened door is blinding to me, since I have spent the past few days in almost absolute darkness.

"Elias? Where are you? Are you alright?"

Chise's small form enters the room, her red hair easy to spot in the fading light as the door slams shut. Her magical energy is familiar to me, my senses heightened by my transformation. It triggers something within me, an old longing that I haven't felt in a few centuries. _No, not this. I promised myself I wouldn't..._ I struggle with the urge rising inside me, my gaze locking on Chise as she stares at me in shock. Her green eyes waver, clearly showing something akin to fear for the first time since we've met. Yes, this is the reaction that I am used to. Most things are quite afraid of me. Oddly though, her expression changes to confusion shortly after, her mouth opening and closing like she does when she has something to say. I reach out toward her, my hand slamming against the wall as I do so. I feel my body sway, my form too imbalanced to stay upright with this odd tail. She falls on her backside, her mouth wide open as she tries to speak. I'm not sure how to react to that, though I feel an odd urge now. I want to hold her for some reason, her magical energy calling out to me. _No...I stopped doing that a long time ago. I can't...Not Chise..._ I fight internally against the urge, that craving intensifying due to her proximity to me. Something about her is...enticing...I begin to wrap one arm around her back, gently cradling her against my chest.

 _ **"I'm sorry, Chise. I'm having trouble...keeping my form stable. Would you...stay with me for a while?"**_

I hear the words come out of my mouth, not truly understanding why they were said. I did want her near me, yes, but...This was too dangerous. With my mental state the way it was, I could end up doing _that_ I truly did not wish for that to happen. Her gaze was mainly calm as she stared at me, her emerald eyes inquisitive as she took me in. Was she afraid? Curious? I could not tell.

"Alright...Would you explain things to me, tomorrow?" Her words make me pause in thought, my body slowly carrying us both to the large bed I use. Now why would she say something like that? She has never been too curious about me before, usually taking what I say for granted. Has my transformation upset her? Chise only stares at me expectantly, and I freeze. I'm not sure what to say; I don't like talking about myself much. I barely understand myself. How can I be expected to tell others? Chise is somewhat accepting, yes, but I don't think she would be fine knowing what a monster I am. She might even try to leave...Another odd sensation fills me at that thought, like a stone dropping into the pit of my stomach. Well, I haven't really eaten much in the past few days, and that could be the cause. With Chise here and myself like this, my instincts are starting to slowly take over. I can keep myself in check. Still, I understand that sitting here doing nothing is only going to raise more suspicion.

 _ **"Well...Mmmm...Alright,"** _I half lie, not really wanting to tell her about myself just yet. I'm not sure how she would take it, and right now is a bad time. I may tell her eventually, but it is far too early now. I carefully set the small girl on the bed, being cautious as I slide back in myself. I don't want to hurt her with my tail or other appendages, the former wrapping around itself in a circle like coil. Oddly enough Chise starts clinging to me again, her small head nestled against my chest, her warmth comforting in this dark room. I wrap one of my arms around her, wanting to have a better grip on her tiny frame. She just stares at me, her hands carefully examining my body. I cannot blame her; she has probably never seen anything this monstrous before. From what she has told me of her past, she was often chased by spirits and fae, most likely because of her strong magical aura. Probably most of them were small fae, anything big like myself would have no problem catching her. I'm honestly surprised she has been able to stay alive for this long. Being a Sleigh Beggy with the sight as well is a huge magnet for fae, who are also cautious of things that could expose them. I ponder this, my clawed hand gently stroking the small of Chise's back.

This repetitive motion seems to calm me, Chise's breathing also getting more steady. She has to be scared...I told her I would not do anything, yet...I can't help this urge I feel, a long buried instinctual hunger. Something about her magical aura must be enticing me. I haven't eaten humans in a long, long time. I'd rather not start that particular habit up again now. We stay like this for a while, how long I cannot say, before the familiar sound of her snoring causes me to pay attention. She has fallen asleep on my lap several times before, but this is a bit different. I had more of my senses intact then, now I am operating mostly on instinct and whatever shreds of rationale I have left. She is unguarded now, her pale neck clearly exposed. All it would take is... _No. I must resist. I shouldn't do it..._ I can feel the urge growing stronger than before, my hunger making it even harder to control. My claw slowly closes around her soft neck, a voice in the back of my mind telling me that this is just nature taking its course. I cannot live among humans; I am a monster. It was foolish of me to expect anything different, for me to believe I would be accepted anywhere. I can feel my tongue roll out of my mouth, saliva coating the red organ along with some of my teeth. I just stare at her for a few seconds, watching her breathe as her short red hair falls in front of her face. I watch her closed eyes flutter open for a fraction of a second, sure I am imagining things. That second causes another sensation to rise within me, this one at odds with the instinctual hunger gnawing at my being.

I remember Chise seeing my true form for the first time, her tiny arms wrapped around my broad back. She wasn't afraid of me; she was worried about me. Me, a pathetic halfling that cannot exist in either world. I cannot feel that same emotion, I am incapable of doing so. But...I wish to learn, to understand why humans do the illogical things they do. That is why I have taken this girl under my wing to study as my apprentice. If I do something rash now, all because of one split second of weakness, I would feel as if I would 'regret' it. Finding another human like her would not be easy. These thoughts stop my lowering mouth from enveloping Chise, my one claw still wrapped around her neck ever so slightly. I can't give in here; I've invested too much time and effort into this project. Closing my gaping jaw, I attempt to resist the urges that are coming over me. It takes a few minutes before I can gain some control, but it is possible, lifting my head up so I am no longer right above Chise. I carefully move away from the small girl, laying her prone body against the giant pillow on my bed. I begin to move out of the room, but a thought strikes me. Knowing Chise, she'd be concerned if I left without saying anything. I look over to the nightstand near my bed, opening the singular drawer it contained. I quickly grab a piece of paper from inside along with a writing implement, my claws making it a bit harder to do so than usual. I jot down a quick note, not wanting to divulge too much. I don't want her coming after me. She doesn't need to see the sorry state I will be in. That done, I easily blend into the shadows, moving out of the room and outside into the dark night. I think of my earlier proposal to stay in the forest behind the house. Yes, that would be best; I will have an easier time focusing there than in the house. I should have done it earlier, internally chastising myself as I meld into the darkness.


	5. Secrets

_It was quite the odd sight, yet it wasn't anything new to me. About five or possibly six humans were together in a spot of trees, a much smaller one being poked and prodded along as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest. They have gone in much further than most people dare to tread; making me curious as I skulked about, disrupting my usual routine. The small human would sometimes trip or fall over, one of the others giving it a rough kick and shout before it shakily got to its feet again. I noticed that it's arms were bound behind it back, the rope painfully digging into its wrists. They finally stopped at one of the deeper parts of the woods, a small ridge overlooking a large expanse of trees._ _The small thing cried out in pain as one of its assailants gave it a swift kick in the stomach, the breath being knocked out of the captive's lungs as it fell to the ground in heap. Three of the larger humans continued to roughhouse a much smaller one, the latter being grappled by the front of their blouse, wearing an expression of what I could only guess was terror._

 _"...Why--?" The gasping human tries to form a question, its words shaky and difficult to hear. The man quickly silences their prey with a left hook to the jaw, blood spurting out of its open mouth. It moans pitifully, its gaze downcast as it looks at the ground. Something about its face is off, aside from the recently bloodied lip, which strikes me as curious. I'd seen enough humans in my time to realize something was wrong, yet never having closely interacted with them I could not be so sure. The man holding their prey only sneers at it, his voice filled with an undercurrent of something as he speaks._

 _"Why, ye ask? A cursed thing like ye has no place in our town. Ye've damned our village, ye have, with yer cursed birth!" The squirming captive can only sputter, blood pouring down it's chin from its messed up mouth and reddening jawline. It's quite small in comparison to the others, my guess being that this thing is a child from the village. Yet why would they treat one of their young so coldly? Aren't humans usually stronger in communities than as individuals? To send one so small and helpless to a place like this would be a certain death sentence. One of the other larger humans also stalks up to the child, liquid steaming from its eyes. Is it crying? I only watch as it grabs the child by its short hair, the smaller human softly sobbing in response._

 _"You...you summoned that monster! It eats our livestock, poisons our crops, terrorizes our families at night...You brought this on us, maybe we should feed you to it so the beast leaves us alone!" I am surprised at the last couple sentences. Is this child a mage? It sounds possible, going by their words and paranoia. Most regular humans want nothing to do with magic or fae, seeing most of us as monsters or supernatural entities of sorts. So...they are distrustful of this child because they incorrectly assumed it summoned a monster to terrorize their town?_

 _Humans often did this; their fear and hatred overruling all else, their actions desperate as they wanted to find a logical solution to their problems. Even being a creature of reason myself, emotions holding little sway over me, I understood that what they were doing was morally bankrupt. To condemn one of their own, solely on the basis of their own prejudice and hatred. This was wrong, yet I felt no strong impulse to try and help. I did not like children very much, seeing as it was a child with the Sight who had discovered my true nature so many years ago. That...incident had shown me it was no good for me to try and interact with humans, as I would only bring trouble. What good would it do me to be involved in this?_ _Still...I felt I could not just leave them to their own devices._ _My curiosity compelled me to watch silently. I hid in the shadow of a human, close enough to observe the cruelty going on before me, yet not close enough that I would be discovered if one of them examined their shadows. The small thing could only squirm in the grip of the larger...male?...that was holding it aloft, its legs dangling pitifully a few inches above the ground._

 _A sudden realization comes over me as I figure out that I am probably the so called 'monster' these villagers are talking about. I had thought that by keeping myself isolated in the forest, only sneaking out every so often to observe the humans or find sustenance, I would not be caught._ _They did mention something about...livestock...? I distinctly remember a few times humans have come into this forest looking for their lost cows or sheep, often coming away with nothing or just the bloodied carcass of an animal, the flesh stripped from its bones._ _I also remember tracking some of those creatures myself, my hunger driving me to seek out better meals than rabbits and smaller animals roaming the woods, thinking that they were strays that had become lost or unwanted for some reason. Yet I was never able to find anything of use; the carcasses stripped clean before I got to them._ _One cannot live on nuts and berries alone; the meals the humans cooked and left out on their window sills often piqued both my curiosity and hunger. They were quite good too; much better than any attempt at cooking that I could do. I have gotten better, enough not to blacken meat and keep the fire lit through the night, but...It made me...Sometimes I did feel an odd impulse, some kind of calling that drove me to seek out humans. This was different from my beastial urges to feed; I am not sure how to describe the odd sensation that comes over me during these times. Yet I knew I could never truly fit in with them, content to watch them through my place in the shadows. I came to learn quite a bit about the small communities that surrounded this forest glen, though I could only guess at the particulars. I do not understand humans well, aside from my own assumptions about them. The only real contact I had was with Lindel and that was a few centuries ago; I know not if he is even still alive or where he might be. That was probably best; I would only invite trouble were I to stay with him. That was part of the reason I had left, along with the odd desire to keep walking. I found myself not staying in the same place for more than few years, or possibly decades; the passage of time warped to me because of the way I age. I understand humans have relatively short lives, never living past a quarter of a century, unless one has the blood of a magus in their veins. Yet in that scant time they have occupied many of the forests and plains where I once made my home; replacing them with their odd man made structures of wood and other materials. I surmise I cannot avoid them forever, so I took it upon myself to try and learn more about them. The process is a slow one, and I do not understand much._

 _A sharp cry catches my attention, causing me to watch the scene playing out before me. The battered child is on the ground, covered in numerous bruises and bloodied cuts, one of the humans roughly dragging it across the grass by its neck. Now that I had a better look, this one was dressed differently than its captors. It also had a few differing features as well. Where most of them had pants that covered their muscular legs, this one was wearing a torn skirt which exposed their knees. In comparison, its body was tiny and skinny, its skin pale and not tanned from harsh labor in the afternoon sun. The child's blouse was frilly, the once pure white now dirtied because of their poor treatment. It's hair was short and flowing around its face, now caked with a mixture of blood and dirt. Hmm...This one is probably a female...I understood that much from the differences in size and clothing; having watched the village remotely a few times out of curiosity. The pathetic thing was held aloft by the bigger man, it's legs precariously dangling over the small ridge. Did they mean to drop it? That wouldn't be good; a fall from that height would most certainly break a few bones, if not worse. I feel an odd chill surge through my body at this moment, an odd compulsion to do something...But what? And why was I feeling this way? All I know is that I didn't want to watch this anymore, understanding that if I did nothing I would be no better than these murderers. I would have to be careful about it however; I did not want to kill anyone. I just wanted to stop this senseless act of cruelty towards a small child. Even though I had a dislike for children, I did not wish them any harm...I only...What? Where was this thought going?_ _I_ _carefully moved from shadow to shadow, wanting to get a bit closer to the main perpetrator of this whole mess. He was still shaking the child by the neck, the latter only sobbing at its predicament._

 _"Ye cursed our village, I say! I don't care that yer a child; yer no better than those monsters from fairy tales who wreak havoc. I bet ye've been laughing at our misery, ye bastard!" He shouts, the child not doing anything in it's defense. Not like it could if it wanted to; the difference in power and size was too great between them. It still attempts to talk with its split lip, it's voice a pitiful whisper compared to the adults shouts._

 _"N-no...Ish not me! Dere's no monsher, I'm--" A swift slap across the face shuts it up, the older male just glaring at the child with an intense expression. I felt an odd rush of emotion then, everything seeming to slow down as I watched the man easily toss the child into the depths below..._

Something small and soft touches my cheek, causing me to stir out of my reverie. A familiar pair of emerald eyes is staring at me with an odd expression, her crimson locks falling in front of her tiny face. It takes me a moment to respond, my mind a bit hazy from just waking up.

"Chise...?" The girl only stares at me more, her face wearing the same odd expression. I try to study it, to understand if it fits with the small things I know about humans. She doesn't look angry, I think. Almost sad, maybe? But why would that be? She tilts her face downward to look at me, her green eyes connecting with my red orbs.

"I've told you before; it is much too dangerous for you to be wandering about the woods at night. You should be--" I attempt to scold her, make her stop looking at me with that odd expression I cannot read. She just sighs, her voice quiet as she tries to speak.

"Elias...You're not going to explain anything, are you? What is happening to you? Are you okay? Just...what kind of creature are you?" I'm not sure how to answer her inquiries, confusion bubbling up within me. I did promise her that I would tell her more about myself, but...I haven't done that in a long, long time...I'm concerned about her reaction if she learns more about me. Chise would most likely avoid me then, being afraid of the monster that I really am...An odd ache settles into my chest at that thought, a sharp pain that emeanates from my center. Am I still having trouble keeping my transformation? Is my body starting to revert back; is that what this odd pain is? I attempt to dodge the question, hoping she would drop the issue.

"Yet you take me at my word. You don't ask for more explanations. You..." I am cut off there, Chise's face twisting into the oddest frown I have seen. It is different from her previous expression of anger at the auction house, so long ago, yet...It is a bit similar. The corners of her eyes start to fill up with tears in that odd way humans do when they are troubled. Yet her tone is angry when she confronts me, contrasting sharply with the look on her face. I don't understand; is she angry or sad?

"That doesn't mean I'm fine with just accepting everything you tell me! I'm a selfish child...but...That doesn't mean I don't care about you! I want to try and understand you, Elias...I can't do that if you don't tell me anything!" I just stare at this odd human, this girl who has ever so slightly changed everything in such a short time. No one has ever made that kind of face for me; even though I can't understand what it means, I know it is...different from the usual looks humans give me. They usually stare at me in some kind of stupor or awe, confused by my attempt to appear human and fit in. Even Angelica and her family still look at me oddly from time to time; like when I first brought Chise to the shop, despite being one of the more polite examples of humans I've interacted with. This girl though...has constantly differed from my expectations of humans, putting me off guard. I only bought her as a way to make the other humans stop hassling me about taking an apprentice...Yet, in these short months together...she has definitely caused some sort of change, though I cannot tell of what exactly. Something just feels different.

"That expression...is quite intriguing," I state this honestly, causing Chise to pause as she looks at me in confusion, her hands leaving my chin to slump at her sides. Was something I said off? I just stated what I thought.

"Huh? Was I making a weird face?" I nod at her question, wasting no time in responding. I want to understand...this expression I have never seen before.

"Yes, one entirely new to me. I have never seen anyone look at me like that before," I answer, Chise's green eyes just blinking at me in what I can assume is confusion. I don't know what to say, not really sure what has her so confused. Maybe changing the topic would help. I am concerned as to why she went so far to find me; the woods are dangerous for a Sleigh Beggy at night, as she discoverd on her first time here. I did leave a note for her, after all. That should have been sufficient enough, I believe.

"Were you truly out searching for me this whole time? As I said before, I left a note saying I would be back by evening." I state my objection to her actions plainly, Chise just sighing heavily as the odd look disappears to be replaced by a new one. This child is quite a mystery; how many new expressions I am going to see from her today, I wonder?

"Hmm? Now you're making a different odd face?" I say, Chise's eyes narrowing as her mouth turns into a frown. She isn't exactly angry, but something looks off to me.

"With the state you were in, did you really think a simple note would keep me from trying to find you? I may just accept the things you say, but...If you go and disappear like that, I-I..." She lets out a long sigh, shaking her head for some reason. Her words are intriguing to me; why is she reacting like this? I don't understand how her mind works, more so than the average human. Truly fascinating creatures they are, sometimes.

"What are you doing out here in the woods, anyhow?" Her question surprises me a bit, as I lean out of the pond to straighten myself, but I am able to think of a clever enough half-truth. She needn't know everything; I don't need her scared of me as well. Just make up something convincing enough to sound true...Though, it's not like I was outright lying to her. I am not good at lying, obfuscation is another matter however.

"The balance of my form gave way. Simply put, my transformation at the church was so sudden and instinctive that it knocked a few things out of whack. I hadn't worn that form in a very long time; I'd forgotten how to maintain it. I just finished working out all the kinks now," I answer, feeling an odd glare from Chise when I finish.

"Those questions you have about me...Might you wait just a while longer? I haven't talked about myself in a long time; I'd like time to organize my thoughts first," I follow up with this as I wade out of the pond, knowing Chise would have wanted some answers after that lacking explanation. She turns her head away from mine, her lips pursing together in a weird fashion. Her voice is quiet as she speaks, her tone unrecognizable to me.

"Okay...I'll wait..." Her face doesn't change, making me even more curious. What caused this? I attempt to cup her chin in my hand, wanting to get a better look at her odd expression. I think I know what this emotion is, maybe.

"Are you angry with me?" I ask plainly, hoping to get a response out of her. She only turns her head away from me, her short red hair brushing against my 'nose'.

"No, I'm not angry..." She states, still with that odd tone in her voice. I'm very confused; if she's not angry then why use that tone?

"Then...why are you making yet another odd face?" I ask, bewildered. Out of the corner of my eye I sense something, the rush of air subtly alerting me as it comes closer. Then again, the dragon is quite big, I'm surprised Chise didn't see it.

"I said I'm not ang--" Chise begins to say, her voice rising in volume despite what she is telling me. I fail to catch the rest, a different tiny shape from earlier smashing into my head. It's not very painful, I've suffered much worse, but it's more surprising than anything. What in the world? The small thing wraps its arms around Chise, who is staring at the odd half-seal looking fae in awe. It takes me a few moments, mostly because of my disoriented head, but I recognize it as Lindel's familiar. Now, what would he want?

"A message from Lindentree to Thorn. He requested the Robin to join him on an errand. Figures she'll need to have a wand made sooner or later," The tiny selkie says, it's request not very surprising to me. Of course he'd want something that abruptly. He always did love fooling with me. I just stare at odd fae, knowing I couldn't refuse the request.

 _So quiet...Who would have thought?_ I muse, staring at the empty living room. She has only been gone for a day or two, yet...I feel something is out of place. Whenever I have not been kept busy by my usual clientele or usual chores, an odd cold permeates the place. Even then I find my mind wandering, filled with occasional thoughts of her, distracting me and leaving in a sort of haze. It is spring, the air warm and full of life, yet I feel as if it is almost closer to winter; this odd chill starting to seep through me. Lighting the fireplace did nothing to dispel it, nor did taking a stroll outside in the daytime warmth of our garden. It is an odd coldness, slowly penetrating through me and leaving me quite lethargic. What is going on? When will she return?

Lindel is not one to rush things however and I trust him. She will return when her wand is done; I just hope he does not tell her of my many...mistakes I made while traveling with him. I could not help it; I was the equivalent of what would be considered a human toddler when he found me, still new to the ways of the world. Still, he does go too far sometimes, even with the best intentions. As long as he doesn't say anything about my...old eating habits then there would not be a problem. Humans are very wary about things like me that feast on them. I have been able to suppress the urges, though they come every so often, yet...I think back to a few days ago, Chise's small neck wrapped around my clawed hand. _She was so..._ No. I will not think about that feeling. Still, hopefully she does not remember that encounter. If she did, I hesitate to imagine what she would think of me. Would she turn on me like all the others? For some reason, this thought chills me to my core. I don't know why...The rest of the day proceeds relatively normally, aside from my wandering attention. I do my tasks well enough, there are no mistakes made yet...I do not feel like doing anything. Chise's chores pile up, keenly reminding me of her absence. Even meals, which were just as quiet as before, have an odd note to them, a sudden melancholy I cannot place. The Silver Lady also seems a bit out of sorts, her eyes less radiant than usual as she cleans up the house. I go out into the garden for a nighttime stroll, hoping the fresh air will at least relieve me of this weirdness. It is nice and quiet, the darkness always more comforting to me than the light, yet it does nothing to end this unrelenting chill in my body.

"...Hmm? Chise?" I just stare at the odd scene before me, Chise's face reflected in the rain barrel out in the garden. What in the world? It takes me a moment to realize what is going on, Lindel's voice ringing through the garden, muffled though it is by distance. _Ah, his song must be doing this...That, combined with Chise's magical powers as a Sleigh Beggy would be the most likely cause._ An odd ache in my chest arises once again as I study her features, wondering what has caused Chise to seek me out specifically. For that is the purpose of a scrying mirror; one must look upon it with a desire to see something for the image to be projected to them. So...was she thinking of me? Why? Her voice prys me from my musing, her face inquisitive as she stares at me.

"Elias? Is something wrong? You look oddly...somber...or something?" I pause at her remark, taking a moment to digest her words. Somber? Me? It was not that long ago that Chise had trouble reading my moods. Now she can discern this much?

"Hmm...Well, you could say that, yes..." I mutter, Chise's face going from inquisitive to shocked in a matter of seconds. She leans deeper into the reflection, appearing as if she was about to fall in.

"W-what? Are you alright? What happened!?" Her voice has an odd panic to it as she speaks. Maybe she would understand this odd chill I have been feeling?

"There is an odd chill permeating the house lately. It's nearly summer and I've lit the fireplace in the hearth, yet it's still cold..." Chise just stares at me, her mouth opening a bit before she closes it like usual. Does she not know either? Odd, I'd have thought she would have an answer to that question...

"The flowers here are quite pretty. I wish you could see them." She changes the topic a bit, leaveing my view for a moment before returning with a handful of them.

"When you come home you can tell me all about them," I say, watching as she drops the small flowers onto the water. Amazingly they don't just float there like I expected; I can touch and feel them through the water, even going so far as to grab a couple of them with my gloved hand. Chise must have done this, unknowingly, of course. What a curious puppy I have...Her face turns serious for a moment, her tone hesitant as she speaks.

"Elias...Lindel, well...told me some stories about you..." I freeze at these words, an odd chill quickly passing through me. That old fool...If all he had told her was a story or two of my foibles then it would not be a big deal. If however, he had told her of that...then...I feel nauseous at that thought, my hands trembling a bit as they loosen their grip on the barrel. He better not have...

"I think it's only fair then, that I tell you some things about myself," Chise continues, her voice growing a little stronger now. Hmm...that would be interesting, I suppose. She rarely offers information about herself, aside from the scant few times I have tried to ask. We are similar in that regard. Well then, I can have that to look forward to as well when she returns. Lindel's song begins to slow then, disrupting our tentative communications as Chise's reflection disappears from the water barrel. The melody stops, the sound no longer echoing through the garden, leaving me alone in the cold darkness. Again, the chill has come back, which had stopped briefly during our talk. What an odd feeling...If only it would go away...

I don't like mornings. Maybe it's because of my nature as a being of shadow, but I just find it so difficult to wake up. Even more so lately, and I have had less energy and drive than before. Usually the Silver Lady or Chise would come into my room and rouse me. Chise is still gone however, supposedly working on the finishing touches for her wand. That is fine; I will not begrudge Lindel that privilege, as he did not assist me in making my own wand. Though that was more of a fault of mine for not seeking him out. I was getting used to living around humans then, their ways still quite mysterious and unknown to me. I did not have time to seek him out, busy as I was contending with the pressure from both the Church and the College of Magi. They both saw me as a sort of threat, a disruption to their peaceful routines, an otherworldly stain that they would have removed. I am not too sure why; I had long stopped eating humans by that time, the last meal I made of one mostly done by desperation and the desire to survive. It was a mutual decision as well; though I was quite hesitant at first, not wanting to bring back old habits. I can still hear their voice in the depths of my mind, unbidden memories slowly coming forth.

" _You...are not a...monster...No matter...what the other humans say. Now go...Live in this harsh world and...find who you are...If not for yourself, then for me...Silly bonehead."_

I can still remember their broken body, those blank orbs peering at me, ignoring all the chaos surrounding us. Blood, both theirs and my own, coated my fur and face as it dripped onto the floor. They were right; though I did not want to admit it. They would not survive with those wounds, even with healing magic, and we both knew it. So we did the only thing we could think of...

"Why am I thinking of this now?" I mutter, shaking my head to rid myself of my lethargy. I sit up squinting at the light coming in from the curtains, then easily get off the bed, it's frame creaking under my weight. It only takes a second for me to change into my everyday attire, the clothes also being part of the glamour that made me look somewhat human. I leave the empty room, moving into the hallway, my gaze settling on the door to the room that Chise had been staying in. That odd coldness starts seeping through me again, and I turn away, the sounds of the Silver Lady bustling in the kitchen making me hungry. Maybe eating breakfast would take my mind off of things. Her food is quite good; much better than anything I could make even with my improved cooking skills. I eat it readily; a typical Western breakfast with tea. Hmm...We've had meals prepared in this way for quite a while. Chise doesn't seem to hate it, but she isn't too enthused either...Do people from the East have different things for breakfast? I never really considered it, as Silky's cooking was acceptable to me. Maybe I should have her try making an Eastern meal for Chise when she comes home. She might 'enjoy' that...

It is as quiet as ever in the garden, more weeds than usual popping up between the herbs we use for potions and spell components. I admit I have been lax in caring for them since Chise left. That was usually one of her chores, and the lethargy I felt this morning still has not waned. Why not? I had woken up a couple times during the night and early morning. It took a few minutes for me to fall back asleep, which had confused me a bit; I usually have little to no trouble falling asleep. These past few days however, it has been a bit harder to come by. My normally sharp mind has been clouded lately, ever since Chise left...Could she be the cause? That wouldn't make any sense...Why would her being gone cause this? She has only been here for a few months, barely any time in my long life, yet her leaving affects me so.

I don't feel this way around other humans; I am glad to be rid of their presence as they often annoy me, such as is the case with Simon and his...duties. He has become more tolerable and easier to ignore over the past decade but he is still is a constant pain with the tasks he gives. Well, I suppose it's better than the alternative. My mind flashes back to that day, the memory clear in my mind. It does not bring any specific emotion to front that I can identify; I just feel it is one of the more important moments of my life. Similar to the time I met and traveled with Lindel, whose master helped name me and gave me a small sense of...belonging? I pause in my musings as I notice a large bird flying overhead, its appearance suggesting it was magical in nature. The flame covered bird alights near me, confusing me for a moment as I feel it's magical aura. No, that cannot be...It feels just like her...

The bird's talons slowly reach out to touch my head, and I let them, knowing they can do no harm to me. The flames dissipate into a more human form, tiny hands replacing the claws wreathed in fire as they wrap around my head. A familiar pair of emerald eyes stare back at me, her short crimson hair billowing in the wind as her small frame starts to descend. My chest starts tightening again as I wrap my gloved hands around her small torso, hefting her aloft as we just stare at each other. I am completely surprised by this; Just what is going on? How did she use a spell of such magnitude? I voice my concerns, my tone sounding odd even for me.

"Chise!? What in the world was that spell?"

She just sheepishly shrugs at me, her voice quiet as words tumble out of her mouth.

"W-well...I wanted to use the spell you used to bring us here...but the sprites...I mean, I finished my wand...and wanted to come home right away, so...I asked the neighbors for help-" I just press her firmly against me, not sure if the warmth seeping into my body was from her or the spell she had used to travel here. I didn't care; the chill had started to recede, Chise's presence uplifting my spirits. All I knew at that moment was that she definitely was someone important to me, one of the few special humans that warranted my attention. I did notice however, that her magical capacity had drained significantly since she had touched down; probably the effects of the spell taking their toil on her. _What a reckless child...Just so she could come home and see me...I will never understand the rash thing humans do._ Perhaps it is because of their short lives that they feel the need to do the odd things that they do. I lower Chise in my arms, wanting to get a good look at her pale face.

"Honestly! You do the most foolhardy things sometimes..." I mutter, setting her down on the ground, her bright green eyes still looking back at me. I attempt to make myself sound happy, or at least what I know of the feeling, as I speak. Usually when humans leave for an extended time and come back, a welcome is appropriate, yes? I've never had anyone to welcome home before, so this is new to me. Hopefully I won't have to do it too often; Chise will stay here with me now. No matter what.

"Welcome home, Chise."


	6. A Nice Meal

**A/N: Added a bit to the last ch since I wanted some original content for once in the new one. I hope it's cute...and not too out of character...I'm getting worried as I write more...Might try drawing the end with my 'skills'...**

"Where is it...? I swore I had seen it around here somewhere..." I mutter, my hands combing the shelves for a particular tome. The study was vast however, and it took a few minutes before I had found the small volume I was looking for. I had collected much reading material over the centuries, storing it in my study, though I did take care to organize it every time I found a new book. I had forgotten about a few of the books here, some sections used more than others for my research. I stare at its cover, reading the emblazoned font that made up the title. _Cooking for Beginners: Complicated Recipes made Easy._ Hmmm...That sounds like the one I needed, flipping through the pages quickly to find a specific passage.

Examining the book closer leads me to discover the recipes I need, subsequent pages leading me to the correct information. Is this right? I need to cross examine it, I think. I haven't done much cooking in the past decades, Silky usually being the one to take care of it for me. I don't find it necessary to cook much myself anymore, though I can prepare simple dishes. Besides, any cuisine the Silver Lady makes is superior to any thing I could scrounge up. I wonder why? I'm not sure, but this time I wanted to try something on my own. I hope I haven't gotten too rusty...I don't understand, but seeing Chise again has filled me with an odd energy of sorts that wasn't there before. This desire to try cooking after all these decades is also a strange one; yet I found myself compelled to go to my study, a few particular books on my mind.

I easily put the cookbook down on the desk, being careful as to not disrupt the placing of the pages. Another open book sits next to that one, it's pages already turned to a specific passage. I scan the book, nodding as I memorize its contents in a few minutes. I've always been a keen reader; memorizing passages much faster than most people could. I don't know where the skill comes from, though I admit I do enjoy reading every now and again. Most of my books are to acquire knowledge, an odd feeling washing over me as I understand new things piece by piece. I close the book, being careful not to injure the spine as I do so.

"All right...That should be the necessary information for me to complete this task. I admit I am not too confident about it, but...I should see it through to the end now that I have made my decision." I tell myself, going over the steps for the process again in my mind. It should be simple; just prepare a small meal for breakfast. Then again, the dishes described in the book were most different than the cuisine we had usually been eating. I suppose that is because the meals came from two opposite sides of the world, but I was not sure. I had not left Europe or its surrounding countries in my centuries wandering the area. I was not wholly ignorant of the countries across the seas, but I was definitely less familiar with their customs than those of Europe. I had no real desire to visit them at any rate, especially this Japan where Chise said she hailed from. Hopefully she doesn't have any desire to go back to that place...Her tales of the place have told me as much, but an odd chill runs through me at that thought. She said she did have a father and a smaller brother, though they apparently abandoned her when she was a child. I highly doubt they would come back for her now after all these years, but the idea still makes me feel...off. I imagine her right next to me, Chise's face wearing a sad smile as she turns to me. A pair of humans I don't know is next to her, their faces obscured as they lock hands with hers tightly.

" _I've finally found my real human family...Thank you for taking care of me, Elias, but I don't need you anymore..."_

I know I am only imagining things, yet I still feel an odd twinge at the idea of her leaving. The coldness once again starts to seep through my body, taking away what warmth there was in the room. I don't like this feeling. Why am I experiencing it now, when I know Chise is still here? She has not left, sleeping soundly in her room for the past few days, exhausted due to the spell she used. Yet it feels as if she is far away, the chill not lessening in the slightest as I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Foolish. I am being foolish. There is no chance that Chise would leave me, I am sure of it. Besides, as long as she wears that stone, I can track her no matter where she might go. Yes, she can't leave me...I won't allow it, as her teacher and...and what else am I to her?

Certainly not a mate; as that would require things she would not be able to provide. Then again, I only know the mechanics of human fornication and nothing beyond that. From what I understand, it seems that emotional intimacy is as important as physical when doing such a thing. Ah, not to mention the fact that she is still physically and mentally a child. To even consider doing such a thing would be illogical. I barely understand how humans work on an emotional level; I doubt I would even be able to do such a thing currently. What is the connection between us then if not teacher and student? I have not felt it before, but I understand it is something...different from my usual feelings. I do not know; maybe Chise would have an idea, seeing as she has lived among humans for quite a while? Why am I even pondering this insanity? I have more important things to focus on, like the meal I was going to prepare. I easily put the books away back in their respective places, having already memorized the information I need. Exiting the study, I move quietly through the hall, not wanting to wake Chise up as I pass her room. Admittedly I would not do so, my route taking me nowhere near her sleeping quarters from my study. Yet today...I felt another odd compulsion as I stood near her closed door, wanting to listen to the familiar sounds of her breathing. I dare not open the door, not wanting to wake her due to my odd bout of selfishness. I am not even sure what came over me, yet I feel the comforting warmth returning as I can hear her quiet snores through the door. She seems to be peacefully asleep, which I preferred. She needs to rest now; her body is becoming more and more fragile it seems.

 _Yes, I will not bother her..._ I nod to myself, carefully leaving the vicinity as to not disturb her. It might take me a while to prepare this, so I want to head for the pantry and the kitchen first. I need not be dawdling here. Chise's magical capabilities were busy replenishing themselves; the toll on her body making her sleepy. It concerned me a little, much like when we stopped the blight at Ulthar. Was her body slowly beginning to break down again? I'd rather not have that, if it could be helped. The ring she received from Angelica seems to be doing its job, yet it has limits. If she put too much strain on it, it would break, and I understand that would not be good for her. Hence why I was training her to use magic by feel; if she understood her limits, then it would be easier for her to know what kind of magic she could use. Then again, my mind thinking back on the incident in the church, Chise doesn't seem like the type to know her own limits. Having Ruth as a familiar should help alleviate things, since they are a measure of one's magical output. Then again, he isn't too vocal either about Chise's needs, possibly because of their shared connection? _I suppose I should be more careful in the future...I am her teacher, after all._ An odd thump presses up against my chest at that idea, causing me to pause in my train of thought and remember something. Our kitchen being more Western than anything, I doubt it has the appropriate amount of ingredients needed to complete this dish. I sigh, the familiar twinge of annoyance poking its head once again. No. I can do this; I will do this. It's just shopping, nothing I have not done before...though, I remind myself, Silky usually does the food shopping. How hard could it be? I just get what I need, using the recipe as a guide and come home. Simple.

 _This is more exhausting than I thought..._ I lament, my now human eyes scanning over the variety of fish. T'would be foolish of me to go around with my usual appearance, shawl or no, so I had opted for my human guise this time. I wince as someone pushes past me, roughly shoving me to the side as they walk on, oblivious to my distress. These humans...Some of them have no common decency in the least. Why do I feel they would not dare to bother me if I was my usual self? Then again, I didn't want that; more of the odd looks of fear and disdain that I have become used to. This human guise does have some clear disadvantages, however. I may not fully understand humans, but I have absorbed enough about them to realize this behavior is rude and unbecoming. I sigh once again, holding the small carrying apparatus that was partially filled with the required ingredients. Most of the items for the sides I had already obtained, though this had not come without its own share of small issues. Seeing as we lived in England, most of the things used in this particular meal were a bit more difficult to come by than I had thought. Stifling my pride, I had tried to ask several wandering humans where to obtain such ingredients, and which stores sold the best quality ones. Most of them were pleasant enough, though some more rough than others, almost like they were...annoyed with me for some reason. I don't understand; isn't it in humans best interests to help their fellows? Well, there are all kinds of humans, just like there are all kinds of fae. I suppose it's not too odd to find some irregulars every now and again. Tch. I have no time to waste on this; I'd rather not have the more delicate ingredients spoil. Yet, as I examined the rows of fish out for sale, their smells pungent even in this cloudy weather, I came upon the realization that I had absolutely no clue which to choose. Then again, that smell could also be from the throngs of humans walking about the place, often pushing and prodding me in their eagerness to get wherever they were going. I had eaten fish often during my time in the wild and could prepare them easily enough, yet the way they were presented here made me more than a little befuddled. All of a sudden, a cheery voice calls out to me from close by, almost startling me if I hadn't known they were there already. The fish monger just stares at me, a big grin on his face as he gestures to his selection. I just stare back at him, unsure of how to start this conversation. Buying things for which I know the exact purpose of is simple; like asking Angelica for Chise's ring. Something like this however, where I have no clear indication of what would be sufficient for my needs, is different. The human seems to notice this, his eyes shining brightly as he opens his hairy mouth to speak.

"What are ye in the mood fer, good ser?" It takes me a couple seconds to figure out his words due to this thick accent, though I manage.

"Ah...I apologize. I was just looking for a particular fish that would go well with..." I describe the dish as extensively as I can, hoping the man can guide me using that information. He does so easily, yet with an unnecessary hand on my shoulder as he tells me about the different types of fish. I don't like the contact, not very used to being touched, his hard hand feeling odd to me. It's quite different than Chise's soft and slender fingers as they curled around my hand...I watch as the man picks up a medium size fish, it's slimy body dripping wet due to the ice used to keep it preserved.

"Now this 'ere, this salmon, would be just what you're lookin' fer! How's about it?"

I only respond with a nod, wishing to be free of this place and its cramped quarters. I exchange money for the fish, which the monger gently deposits into my bags, being careful with it. I thank him quickly, my footsteps a bit hurried as I attempt to leave this place. I doubt I would do this again, at least not on my own. Well, at least this nightmare is over for now; I can return to the seclusion of my home.

I feel a familiar stare as I enter the kitchen, a couple bags in hand, Silky eyeing me with an inquisitive stare. She is cleaning the kitchen, busy at work before she gets ready to make our morning meal. She must be curious as to why I am up earlier than usual; I admit I am not a morning person, but some days I do find an odd impulse to get up earlier than usual. Such as was the case for today, along with other odd compulsive ideas. Still, I caught her before she had a chance to start preparing the meal proper. I carefully set the bags down on the small table, not wanting to dirty the counter just yet. I want to make sure I set out everything properly. The fact that she has not as of yet started cooking could make it a little easier...This might be an issue; The Silver Lady is quite tenacious when performing her duties, so it is best not to get in the way. I have found out the hard way that disturbing her is not in one's best interests. Well, I might as well attempt it...

"...Silver Lady, might I ask a...favor of you? Now, this is sudden, I admit...Yet I wish to attempt to make breakfast today,"

The blonde fairy just stares at me, her eyebrows raising only slightly, still continuing her cleaning duties as if nothing was said. Yet I can tell she is probably surprised; I haven't asked for anything like this in a long time. She has been my landlady for a few decades now, taking over the menial tasks of housekeeping that I cannot be bothered to do. I have clients to entertain, along with making medicines and spells, as doing such things were usually low on my priority list. For me to ask that of her now after all this time must be confusing. I will not back down, however, I will see this through to the end. That does not mean I cannot ask for her help in this. She can at least scour for ingredients; that might curb her anger a bit. Along with an extra large cup of cream on the mantle place, I remind myself. Silky only responds by giving me another odd stare as she finishes her work, her footsteps faint as she leaves the kitchen area. _Huh...That went easier than I expected..._ I muse, already walking into the pantry area to find the rest of the proper ingredients.

It takes me a few moments to get everything together and set on the kitchen counter, though I manage well enough on my own. Looking everything over, I nod at myself, seeing that it is similar, if not exactly the same, to the way it was described to me in the book. Now, the only issue that concerns me now is the preparations of said dish. I did read the recipe yes, but I have not practiced my culinary skills in some time; I may be a bit rusty. Hopefully this will turn out okay, I think, as I take off my gloves and vest, draping them over one of the small chairs near the table. I wouldn't want them to get dirty, and it's a pain to keep materializing clothing out of magic; just keeping the things I have clean is easier. Speaking of materializing clothing, I should make something so my shirt does not get stained; I'm pretty sure taking that off would cause problems, and odd questions. Humans surely have a lot of rules for this 'cooking' thing, don't they? I'm starting to remember why I hired the Silver Lady as a housekeep now; I have no time for such frivolity every morning. Still, it might be nice to do every few decades...

The odd thought of Chise's smiling face as she walks into the room makes me stop for a moment, confusion entering my mind. Why would I think about her now? I was attempting to make this meal partly to appease her yes, but it was also for my own curiosity and desire to do so. I cannot be distracted now; I shake the thoughts of the small girl out of my mind, trying to focus on concentrating my magical energies. I easily picture the clothing I had in mind, the shadows wrapping around my body to form the appropriate shape. It feels right, the apron wrapping around my shoulders and waist, though it does feel a bit off...Is it supposed to be this frilly and flowing? Wouldn't that get in the way of preparing meals? I don't know. Humans, I swear...Sometimes their adherence to cleanliness and order was a bit stifling. Well, now that that's taken care of, I suppose I should begin, shouldn't I?

"That smells goo—...E-Elias!?" A familiar voice alerts me as I finish setting the table, dishes steaming hot from just being completed. I move my head to face her, and I cannot fathom the expression is she making. Her face is that familiar shade of red that nearly matched her hair, her emerald eyes wide as she stares me up and down. Her mouth is agape in the usual way, though she seems to have trouble forming words. Though this was not unusual for her as well, it seemed different from how she regularly stutters. Her reddening face calms down as it looks at the table, then at me once again for a prolonged moment. Her voice is quiet, subdued, yet loud enough for me to hear it due to our close proximity.

"W-what's this? I thought Silky usually does the cooking? A-and its a Japanese style meal...Why?" I explain the situation, hoping to alleviate some of her confusion.

"I'm not sure why, but I just felt like doing this...Something to break up the monotony of our usual meals." She just stares at me, nodding slowly as she sits down. Finishing the table settings, I also sit down, my apron disappearing in a swirl of black shadow. I wait for Chise to start eating, her face a bit worried as she looks at the meal.

"What's wrong? Does it look bad? I'm pretty sure I followed the recipe exactly..." I comment, Chise's face reddening a bit as she stares at me. She shakes her head, an odd look in her eyes as she stares at me.

"W-well, from what Master Lindel told me, I wasn't sure you'd b-be able to..." That I couldn't follow a simple recipe? Preposterous...I remind myself ot give that old coot a stern talking to when I next see him. What other things has been telling her while she was at The Aerie? An odd chill settles in my stomach as I consider this, feeling like a weight has been dropped into my gut. My appetite has decreased severely, apprehension building as I think of the stories he could have told. As long as he doesn't mention anything about _that_ , it should be fine. She wouldn't be scared of me...She saw what I truly was and didn't seem fazed, at least. Though I'm not too sure...Humans are good at lying. I try to change the topic, attempting to make my voice sound slighted, even though Lindel's jabs didn't really affect me. I wonder if she'll possibly feel sympathetic for me, though I'm not too sure what that would even entail. Some part of me does want her to feel...something.

"That old meddler...What other fallacies has he been spreading about me? Well, he wasn't wrong, but I was...similar to a child then. I daresay my skills have improved at least a little in the few centuries I've been around." I state, Chise chuckling a bit, her voice making me feel an odd warmth for some reason. That warmth stops for a bit as I notice her attempt to eat her meal, eyeing it suspiciously before popping a small portion of the fish into her mouth. I feel an odd thumping against my chest, my pulse oddly quickening as I watch her chew and swallow. It could be called similar to fear, yet I am not sure what this odd tingling is. I only feel it heighten as Chise stares at me, her mouth turning into a small smile.

"It's...better than I thought. Though...it feels like it's missing...something? I'm s-sorry, I'm not sure how to word it..." Her critique causes me to feel another odd pulse of warmth, yet it is tempered somewhat by her last sentence. Missing? What could be missing? I followed the recipe to the letter, so why...? This confuses me greatly. Well, I suppose it is better than her disliking the food outright, so I am satisfied with the results. She isn't spiting it out in disgust or attempting to go to the bathroom, so I assume it's edible.

"Ah...That is good to hear. I haven't done something like this in a long time, so I was concerned about the quality of the meal." I state matter of factly, Chise busy trying out the various side dishes to accompany the fish. I begin to dig into my own breakfast, wondering if I could find that thing that she claimed to have said was missing. It was true; there was something missing from my cooking that differentiated it from The Silver Lady's...but what? I don't know. I only know I did the best I could to prepare the meal according to the recipe. Chise easily finishes her whole plate, no food left on it at all, her face just staring at me as I finish my own portion.

"Next time...Do you think we could try making something...together?" Her question surprises me a bit; I hadn't thought of that. Something odd flows through me at the idea, images of the two of us preparing meals making my chest ache. _Hmm...Maybe that would be a nice idea..._


	7. Inner Feelings

"Well, the wooly bugs seems to be extra prominent today. Good; we'll need their fluff at any rate." I remark, watching the sunny sky above fill with the odd things. They were somewhat like a cross between a bug and a sheep, with the coat of the latter and face of the former. Though thankfully they weren't as harmful as their heat stealing kin, the snow bugs, they were still a bit of nuisance in how they would gather during spring and summer. Even now I could see quite a few of them overhead, their numbers greater than they were last year. Then again, I ponder, turning my gaze to the left, that could also be because of a certain redhead who is unintentionally guiding them here. Chise's face is filled with its usual curiosity as she watches the creatures fly about, her emerald eyes finally landing on mine with their usual inquisitive stare.

"What's going on, Elias?" That's right. I have yet to tell her about these creatures, despite our forays into the magical arts. She has been studying diligently; whenever she is not busy doing chores I can often see her face in a book, quietly reading and taking notes. She shouldn't rely on a piece of paper to remember her studies; one usually learns best through doing and repetition, as I myself have found out. I might have to curb her note taking a bit, so she can rely more on her memory than anything else...Ah, I am getting a bit sidetracked here. She wished to understand the situation, correct? Well, I'll do the best job I can to explain, even though I am not the best teacher.

"These are wooly bugs," I start my explanation simply enough, reaching out to grab one of the fluffy creatures and cradle it against me. The thing makes an odd sheep sounding cry, probably due to my closeness. I ignore it, presenting the creature to Chise.

"During the spring and summer, their fleece is often haversted for magical artifacts. It is the most advantageous time to do so, as the amount of fleece they produce during these times is oft in volume and quality. Angelica also asks me to shear some for her as well; one could say it's similar to a business deal in a way. She often procures certain artifacts for me at a discount if I bring her the stuff. All in all, it's not a bad idea to shear these for their magical properties. They are quite harmless as well, similar to the sheep non magical humans use." I finish my speal there, watching as quite a few of the critters have hovered around Chise. _Hmm...even though they are more beast than true fae, lacking any real intelligence, they are still drawn to her power. I'd better be careful with her; who knows what other troublesome creatures she could attract. Not that it is any fault of hers, I would rather see her unharmed._ I ponder this, materializing a small pair of shears from within my robe. The sheep like creature I am holding in my arms sees this, it's cries becoming a bit more desperate as it struggles to get free. I sigh, holding the panicking bug closer to me as I sit down.

"Enough, you. This will not hurt in the least...Chise, please watch as I demonstrate the best way to shear these creatures," I state, Chise moving a bit closer and lowering herself to my level as I take the shears in my hand. I feel her patient gaze on me as I get to work, gently shearing off layer after layer of soft fleece. I am careful not to shear the legs, as the fleece is unusable and would hurt the poor creature if taken from there. My hands settle into a familiar rhythm as I continue along the creatures side, turning it over every so often to shear at different angles. The wooly bug eventually is sheared of all its fluff, which is next to me in a medium sized pile. I gesture for Chise to sit down, producing another pair of shears and handing them to her. She looks at me, then at the wooly bugs flying in the air. She really is a magnet for fae, hmm? Then again, these creatures are more flesh than fae; though it is nearly impossible for normal humans to see them. I stare at her, grabbing another bug as I do so and place it in her lap.

"Now you try. It doesn't have to be perfect now; just focus on getting what you can without hurting the wooly bug. Or yourself." I add that last bit as an afterthought, knowing how she tends to get herself hurt. Not that I doubt her abilities but...I just want her to be more careful. She doesn't seem to consider herself as very important, probably due to her lack of confidence and self esteem. Though, I have noticed she seems a little more upbeat after coming home from her time at the aerie. I wonder why...Lindel does have that kind of effect on people; he's very good at motivating others. Maybe Chise will be a little more open now...My gaze settles on her as I watch her slowly and carefully try to trim the fleece, her emerald eyes wearing a worried expression as she does so.

For her first attempt Chise does not do too badly, though there are some spots that are still covered in more fluff than others. It certainly isn't as great a job as I would have done, but that doesn't matter. She did it on her own, and I am content with that for now. I watch the wooly bug attempt to flutter away from its position on her lap, another one coming into our reach a few moments after. I catch this one, beginning to shear it myself as soon as I get a good grip on it. It does not take me long to finish the bug; I have been doing this for a couple decades now, and my display from before was more for Chise to watch and learn. She just watches me as the small fae leaves my lap, making one of its odd noises as it does so. I absent mindedly grab another one, gesturing for her to do the same. We continue on like this for a while, the pile of fleece growing substantially larger than it was at the beginning. Her mouth opens a bit, as if she wishes to speak, but she turns her head away from me. I am confused; did she wish to initiate conversation or not? Knowing Chise, she probably can't think of what to say, and that I can comprehend somewhat. I am no extrovert; I rarely engage in idle chatter unless it is for business purposes, and even then I often keep my meetings brief. Thanks to her presence however, I have become a bit more talkative than usual. Hmm...she seems to be affecting me in small ways.

This child...is quite the interesting specimen. I'd like to keep her around for a while, if possible, to observe her. I'm not sure why, but she is much more compelling to me than the other humans I've met. Is that because of the odd warmth I feel whenever she is nearby? It is not body heat; I can distinguish the difference well enough. It is a different kind of heat, emanating from the core of my being and growing in intensity the more I am near her. What is it? I have hardly felt this type of...sensation before, though I understand that without it I feel an odd coldness spread through me. Is it something to do with her, I wonder? I did not ever feel this...warmth...before she came along, nor the coldness that seemed to appear when she was not immediately present. Is this possibly emotion? Am I...feeling something? Then what emotion is it? I am not sure; it is not any of the few I am familiar with, such as hate, fear, or anger...It is quite a different feeling than that, not as 'dense' as those ones that seep into my body. I remember my transformation at the church, the anger flowing through me, that distinct feeling of being weighed down. It was a hot thing, seemingly 'burning' me from the inside. This...this warmth is not like that. It is quieter, more...gentle...Though it envelops me just as strongly as that anger did. I must know what this is.

"...That should be enough fleece for now. I'll go get a bag to carry it all in." I comment, staring at the large pile of fleece we have accumulated. Chise starts to stand up, though I stop her with an outstretched hand.

"I'll do it. You stay and keep practicing." I say, starting to walk towards the shed in the backyard. My common sense catches up with me, and I turn back, making my voice a bit louder to cover the distance between us.

"Chise! If you see a wooly bug that looks a tiny bit different, please come get me before you touch it, all right?" I command, Chise giving me a soft 'yes' in response. I hope she listens this time...

"Ah! These should do nicely..." I mutter, hefting some of the large sacks onto my shoulder. They were empty and were no problem for me to lift. I am just surprised it took me this long to find them; I usually consider myself well organized when it comes to my supplies. Well, no real harm done, I suppose. _Now to just get these back to Chise..._ I ponder, leaving the small shed and walking out into the backyard. As I approach the spot where I had last seen Chise, I feel an odd chill in the air. This isn't something brought on by my emotional state; this is a legitimate chill. _During summer, no less. Tch._ I had hoped that we wouldn't see any of these nasty things about, but I suppose I was too optimistic. Snow bugs thrive off of warmth, humans body heat especially so, and Chise being what she is...Of course they would flock to her. I set my sights on the thing easily enough, using my tall form to bound over towards it. I feel an immediate chill as I approach it and it's smaller kin, the cold seeping through my hand as I reach out to swat it. The larger one even manages to coat my fingers with a layer of light frost despite the gloves I am wearing. What a nuisance. They fly away soon after, turning their backs on us as they soar into the sky.

"You've had your chance to sire offspring. Off with you," I call after the bugs, trying to make sure they leave us well enough alone. I turn my attention to the shivering girl next to me, Chise's small body shaking harshly. She is quite cold as she tumbles against me; that thing must have stolen quite a bit of her body heat. She is barely responsive as I take off my robe and use it as a makeshift blanket, the garment trailing on the ground as I lift Chise into my arms. Her familiar walks up to me then, her wand in Ruth's mouth.

"She didn't touch it. It went straight for her," He attempts to explain, though he needen't have bothered. This was not her fault at all. I state as much, holding the shivering girl closer to me as I head for a spot where the sun is brighter. That would be a good way to keep her warm.

"Of course. You two only did what you could. It seems to be their breeding season; this one was especially hungry. At any rate, we need to get this chill out of her bones...Ruth, may I ask you to make sure no more of these nuisances are strutting about? I doubt they will return, but I'd feel more comfortable knowing we have an extra pair of eyes. I will be busy tending to Chise, after all..." I explain, Ruth only looking at Chise for a few seconds before turning back to me.

"You didn't even have to ask, Ainsworth." He replies, sauntering away to scope out the rest of the backyard. What a dependable familiar...He really has a deep bond with Chise doesn't he? Well, they are connected on a physical, emotional and mental level, so it's truly no surprise. For him to give up himself so easily to a simple human...I cannot even begin to comprehend the thought process behind such an action. Fae are quite long lived creatures, but to bond with a human is to take on their lifespan as well. I only stare at Chise as I ponder this, her body still shivering in my grasp, prompting me to quicken my pace a bit as I clutch her to my chest. It only takes a moment for me to find a suitable spot in the garden, carefully sitting down so she can absorb the sun's rays. Her breathing is still shaky and ragged, clouds of cold air leaving her mouth every time it opens. I feel an odd ache in my chest watching her be in pain, and I only crane my head closer to hers, her red hair parting slightly as I nuzzle her forehead. She only makes a tiny huff at the contact, one of her hands trembling as it attempts to move. I grab the small hand, marveling at how cold it is as I cover it with my larger one.

"That snow bug must really have taken a liking to her...for her to lose this much body heat." I mutter, laying her gently across my lap as I let go of her. I easily slip my purple vest off of myself, draping it across Chise's still shivering body as a makeshift blanket. _I hope this provides more heat_ , I pray as I take her once again into my grasp. I am struck with an odd warmth that settles at my chest, the feeling growing as I notice one of my hands has subconsciously cupped itself around her left cheek. It's still quite cold, my fingers gently trailing across her small face, leaving small warm spots that slowly dissipate due to the chill. I mainly hope that the chill will leave her sooner rather than later, yet a part of me does not mind us laying here like this. But...Why would I think something like that, out of nowhere? It makes little sense to me, my mind attempting to sort out these odd thoughts logically. I cannot; I only know that I feel this nice warmth at this moment in time and I am quite content with it. Still, I rationalize as I tug Chise's tiny body closer to me, she should be warming up soon with all these heat sources. I feel a strange sensation at my leg, looking down to see a tiny wooly bug leaning against me. Ah, it must have been attracted to Chise. Maybe using one of these as a makeshift pillow might help her; their fluff is quite warm after all. I carefully grab the small thing, nestling it into a nice crook between us, the bug bleating softly in response. I pay it no mind; I am too fixated on Chise at the moment, adjusting my robe's position so she is covered by as much of it as possible. It is quite large, the black tresses sprawling a bit onto the cobblestones. I was still concerned it would not hold heat in well enough, however. A soft mutter causes me to stare at the small girl, her face contorting a bit as she squirms. I worry for a moment, wondering if she is in pain, but she soon settles down, her position against me adjusted by that series of movements. I just stare at the small bundle on my lap, Chise's head now facing my chest, her breathing gently ruffling my shirt. This causes a prickle to start at the back of my neck, the feeling spreading down my spine until it finally stops a few moments later. _What in the world was that? I have yet to experience something like that before...Did she cause it? But why...? And how?_ I start to ponder this, confusion causing my mind to wander a bit. Another odd sound from Chise brings me back to my senses, her emerald eyes fluttering open after a few small blinks. We just stare at each other for a moment, that odd red coloring once again painting her cheeks a deep crimson. She just stares at me with wide eyes, her body struggling to leave the confines of my robe, her mouth wearing another one of its apologetic frowns as she stutters.

"I-I'm sorry! This must be inconvenient...I-I'll get off of you right a-away!" She quickly does so, extrapolating herself out of my robe easily enough, her face still crimson for some odd reason I cannot understand. This situation wasn't her fault at all; was she concerned that she troubled me somehow? I gently grasp at her wrist, not wanting her familiar warmth to go away so soon.

"...While you were away, the house was quite cold. Yet, sitting as we were out here felt _warm_...Do you know why this could be?" I ask plainly, hoping she has some insight into this odd situation. She just stares at me, looking at me with an odd curiosity.

"Hmm? W-well...Uhm..." She stutters, trying to find the words. I am not too sure what to say either, so I just gather my discarded robe and vest to put them back on. By the time I have done so, Chise is sitting next to me, her small frame contrasting sharply with my own. I attempt to say something, just to break this silence.

"Your trip to the aerie...How was it?" Her head turns me to then, those familiar green eyes lighting up as she describes the place, the wonderful things she had seen while there. I knew of a bit of it, of course, from our time scrying in the mirror...Yet I enjoyed hearing her talk about it, filled with this vibrant energy as she was. All too soon her meekness returned, her face paling a bit as she turned her head away from me to speak anew.

"...Um...Did I look...tasty to you, Elias?" It feels as if I had been punched in the stomach with those words, their suddenness so alarming to me. _She knows about it...I had thought her asleep. I..._ My mind is a whirlpool of thoughts, my attention trying to focus on Chise. I feel like something akin to cold water was being poured all over me, racing all throughout my body, this sensation making me feel nervous and very uncomfortable. Does she fear me? Me, an inhuman monster who tried to devour her? Will Chise wish to leave now, knowing what I am? Will the coldness come back, so soon after it had finally left me? I don't think I could bear it...I don't want to accept the possibility of such ideas. Now that they have come to light however, I can do naught but...

Chise continues her muttering, oblivious to my inner torment. No...if I erase her memories, then she won't have any reason to fear me; she won't leave. Those emerald eyes won't change from their bright disposition to the pallor of fear I see in every human face that beholds my form. Yes, that must be the solution! I feel my wand materialize in my hand, as I now tower over Chise at my full human height. I see something in her eyes as I stare her down, but cannot understand what. I just gently try to tap my staff against her forehead, doing my best to keep my voice calm yet stern.

"Chise! That is something you do _not_ need to remember!" I command, her face suddenly turning to me with an expression of fear. I barely have any time to react as she pushes my wand aside with her hand, her small frame crashing into me and pushing me onto the ground. What? How did that happen? I can only blink, confusion the primary emotion I am feeling currently as I look at Chise. She is staring at me with that weird expression again, the same one she made when she found me in the forest lake, her face another shade of scarlet. Her words are soft and quiet, but thanks to our closeness I can hear them easily enough.

"No! I don't...Not...need it! It's an important memory about...someone I care about!" Her tone is fierce as she says this, her green eyes staring into mine. I just sit there for a moment dazed by the intensity of her statement. Is she really not afraid of me after what I attempted to do? Inconceivable. She must be, yes? Any other human would be...I should confirm this.

"Chise...Are you not frightened of me in the least?" I ask, holding her closer to me as I speak, basking in her warmth, her head rustling against my neck as she moves herself. She pulls away from me, her gaze concentrated on my own, my hands gently hoisting her about the waist so she is comfortable. Her tone is soft as she speaks, carrying with it a hint of what I assume is confusion.

"You know...you seem awfully _stubborn_ on this idea you're supposed to be scary or frightening..." I only answer honestly, thinking back to my previous times with humans and my recent transformation that showed off my true self to Chise and started this in the first place.

"...I am what I am...Am I not terrifying and horrible seeming to humans?" Chise only exhales deeply, slowly moving off of me to sit beside me once more, her face turned to mine as she speaks earnestly.

"I used to...have a family. A mother, father and smaller brother. They all had the Sight, like me, but Dad chased away most of the harmful things. But...one day, he decided to up and leave with my little brother. My mom had to raise me herself after that, and things would hound us night and day..." I notice her voice lowering a bit in volume as she speaks next, her eyes narrowing in that odd way that makes my chest ache.

"I suppose she gave up...She decided to die and leave me behind. Just like the rest of my family...I loved them, Elias. But...they didn't want to be around me anymore...So w-when you said I could stay with you...that I was family..." She looks up at me in this instance, her emerald eyes gleaming as she speaks. I feel an odd pull from those eyes, something that I don't understand. Yet, at the same time, I feel nothing. No impulse to reach out and hold her; just emptiness. Why?

"You weren't willing to talk about yourself...So when Lindel told me stories of what you were like long ago...It made me happy. I'm not afraid of _you,_ Elias. I'm afraid of you abandoning me like my previous family did." I feel an odd tingle then; another shiver down my spine that I cannot place. Was it her words that did this to me? Why? This small girl has changed so much in my life in so short a time...I am unsure of how to react to her statement. She could just be lying, trying to hide her fear behind some other emotion. Yet, as I know Chise, I doubt she would do this. She is not one to lie...

"Humans oft lie...Yet, I will believe you; because you are my apprentice." I say, holding her closer to me once again, nuzzling my nose against her forehead. I feel her heat up again as I do so, her face wearing one of her trademark Chise expressions as she pulls away from me a bit. I begin to speak, in response to her confession.

"...I may have mentioned this...but I do not feel empathy. Even if I wished to say similar words back to you, they would be lies. I cannot feel emotions as humans do. I understand that crying is usually sad and being happy is a good thing...Yet they are simply facts I know; I can _recite_ this information, not _feel_ them. How do humans feel things? How do their hearts work?" I ask, genuinely curious and needing an answer. Maybe Chise could tell me...She looks at me pensively, her hand cupping her chin as she thinks for a few moments.

"Hmm...That's hard to say really. Different people react to the same things differently. Plus, there are seven billion people on Earth; just being brought up in different cultures or households can change the way we react to things..." She says, giving me a bit of pause as I take in her words. This was a lot to digest; maybe it would be more helpful if I explained myself properly.

"While you were gone, the whole house felt cold, even though it is summer...What name would _you_ give to that feeling, Chise?" I ask, staring expectantly at her. She blinks a couple times, her gaze soft as she slowly looks up at me.

"That...I'd call that feeling...'loneliness'." I repeat the word in my head, _loneliness._ That is the name for the odd cold sensation I have been feeling? Hmm...humans are interesting; the way they try to use words to explain abstract concepts. However, this makes some sense, going by what I understand of them. Lonely, huh? So if Chise is here, I will not feel this loneliness anymore? Yes...That seems to be the case. I will keep her here, in order to stave off that horrible coldness.

"I see...while you were gone, I felt _lonely..."_ I trail off, holding Chise tighter against my chest. She is warm, and I know that I prefer this to the coldness of being...'lonely'. I hoist her up, meaning to put her down on the cobblestone. She truly is an interesting human; it was worth the five million pounds to buy her. I've started to learn about emotions because of this odd girl...

"I guess I'm like your teacher when it comes to understanding humans, huh?" Chise says lightly, her voice oddly charming to me. _Huh...I suppose she isn't wrong._ The idea makes me feel warm, and I state my thoughts aloud at hearing her speak the suggestion.

" _Hmmm..._ I rather like that idea. Yes, that would be splendid..." I mutter, letting go of Chise to finally set her on the ground. She stares at me for a moment, her face turning an odd pink as she speaks.

"I'm looking forward to more lessons, teacher of magic." I don't miss the opportunity, warmth flooding my being as I respond in kind.

"As do I, teacher of human ways." I guide her to the house, curiousity about her time spent with Lindel and her wand making me want to take a look at it. It must be beautiful; just like Chise.


	8. Confusion

**A/N: Credit to _mimillie_ on tumblr for the short comic that basically inspired this. Though mine's more serious than cute. Didn't wanna plagiarize too hard though: check it out on their tumblr. **

_This is nice...I should do this more often._ I muse, letting the warm water soak into my muscles. The fragrance of herbs from the bath water makes the room smell quite nice. I just lay in the water, feeling oddly relaxed despite knowing Chise was busy working on an order in our workshop. I usually would not let her work on an order for customers alone, preferring to be there in order to supervise the process. Even if I was not there for the whole thing, I often came in to check at certain points to make sure things were going sufficiently. Yet this time I had allowed it, mostly due to my confidence in her skills and the fact that this was quite a simple mixture to make. I cannot baby her forever; I may be her teacher, but that does not mean I have to watch over her every move. Besides, she had Ruth to watch over her, and The Silver Lady to clean up any mess.

Yet, I cannot dismiss the odd feeling I have. It was like a...poke at the back of my mind, almost something like instinct, yet different...I attempt to ignore it, focusing on cleaning myself, in case I still was dirty from this days exploits. I have become used to this ritual by now, having done it for the past century or so; humans really do value their cleanliness. This body...and all its weird anatomical differences still manage to surprise me. Dirt and grime can spring up in the most unexpected places, there were a lot of nuances to bathing that I still don't understand. I remember the night I first brought Chise back, her tiny form underneath her cloak coming to mind for some reason. Of course she would be smaller than me, since she was still a growing child, whereas my human form mirrored my true self's height and build. I had made some adjustments to it for it to be more suitable, but that was mainly cosmetic. That wasn't the only thing I noticed about Chise however, as I now look down at my broad chest and abdominal area. She was built quite differently than I was, her stomach more slender and...there was something else too...I remember her panicked expression, the way she fought me as I tried to undress her. Why? All I wanted was to clean her up. She was covered in dirt and dust from that dingy auction, and The Silver Lady would not have that trailing around the house. Still...her reddened face comes to mind, Chise's odd insistence that she could clean herself confusing me. She clearly had no idea how anything worked, yet begged on being alone in the bath. How would that accomplish anything?

"...What odd creatures humans are..." I mutter, my body sinking deeper into the tub. I truly did not understand them one bit, no matter how hard I attempted to learn. A voice from outside the room causes me to pause in my contemplation of the human psyche.

"Elias! The order is almo—Aaaah!" I hear Chise's calm voice erupt into a scream of panic, the sound of shattering glass and a loud pop catching my immediate attention. _Oh no...That can't be what I think it is. I'd better go check._ I reason, an odd thumping beginning in my chest as I quickly exit the tub, grabbing a towel to cover my extremities, adrenaline rushing through me for some reason. I rush out of the room despite still being soaking wet, taking only a moment to get to the workshop where the noise originated. The room was quite a mess, a couple stools on the floor, ingredients knocked off the workshop table and some shelves, and the air was starting to take on an odd scent. That was most likely due to the unfinished contents of the potion that were leaking on the floor, the glass container slowly melting as it was dissolved by the colored liquid spreading across the floor. The potion itself was harmless, yes, but it's raw form could possibly become dangerous if incorporated at the wrong time. Which seemed to have been the cause of the issue, I notice as I stare at the puddle that was the wrong shade of color. A familiar pair of boots was at the edge of that puddle, their soles being lapped at by the errant spill, though the wearer did not seem to notice. Chise just stared at the broken glass top she was holding, my chest pounding furiously as I noticed small flecks of red and something I assumed was the mixture on her face, clothes and forearms, small pieces of the glass dug into various places on her skin. She had apparently cut herself when the potion container broke, though she was still too dazed to do anything about it, going by the look of what I understood as shock on Chise's face. I hurriedly rush over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder as I do so.

"Chise! What happened!?" I shout, my voice sounding a bit shaky, even for me. Chise's face turns to me, her cheeks a slight pink as she starts to speak. Her mouth is silent however, no words forthcoming as she stares at me. _What's wrong?_ Her face turns a bright shade of red as she attempts to look away from me, her feet tripping into the puddle of mysterious liquid. I feel the thumping in my chest become more pronounced as I watch her fall in slow motion, her bottom nearly falling right into the puddle. Almost on reflex, I grab Chise by her bleeding wrist, pulling her closer towards me and away from the possible danger. She makes a yelp of surprise as I press her against me, probably because I am soaking wet. I do not care; I would rather have her a bit unruffled and wet than hurt. She squirms in my grip, making me just hold her tighter, her face beet red as she looks up at me.

"E-Elias! What...are you doing? Y-you...you're..." Her stammering confuses me a little. I came to help her, that's all. Why is she so flustered? I attempt to explain myself, my voice sounding stern as I speak.

"I heard you scream...I felt an impulse to see what was going on, is all...Come here, you're bleeding." Chise just blinks, her face wearing that expression of...what was it again? I can't think of it right now...Nonetheless, I begin to hoist her gently in order to carry her, Chise's eyes closed as she is lifted up and into my arms. She makes another small squeak as I cradle her against me, which I presume is because of the small glass shards embedded into her arms and face. Or possibly because I am still quite wet, droplets of water running down my face and body, dripping onto Chise by extension. She must be in pain; I had better be careful with her. Yet, I am worried about the tiny shards embedded in her skin.

They aren't stuck too deep, yet there are quite a few of them, most of them concentrated in her forearms. I crane my head towards hers, watching the small trails of blood run down her face, pressing my head against her forehead. I carefully pull one of the small shards out of her cheek, not wanting to hurt her. She makes a small whine anyway, and I use my tongue to lap at the pool of blood on her cheek, removing both the wound and the stain. She still has her eyes closed tight, her face wearing an expression of what I can only assume is pain, and her temperature is slightly high and rising steadily. Could it be the beginnings of a fever? She did look quite pale before; maybe I haven't been paying as much attention to her health as I should have been. I wonder if I should just lay Chise down here and start pulling out the glass, using my tongue to clean the cuts. She may die if I do not hurry, fragile as she is. No...the bathroom would be more suitable, and more civilized than that. I feel an odd tightness in my chest as I hold her, slowly making my way to the bathroom. Her breathing is a bit uneven as we walk, her chest moving in tandem with my steps slightly. I can feel the intensity of Chise's heartbeat, fast and erratic despite her limp position in my arms. I don't understand; what is going on with her?

I feel a presence erupt out of Chise's shadow, her familiar manifesting in his rarely used human form. Ruth just stares at me for a bit, his eyes wide with shock as he beholds Chise. His face too, is flecked with small cuts and blood, along with his forearms. However, he seems to be doing his best to ignore that pain as he glares at me, his arms stretched out as if to take Chise from me. Why? I explain the situation to him, his expression turning exasperated as he hears my words.

"I have the situation under control. I was just taking Chise to clean her up in the bathroom. The Silver Lady can handle the spills in the workshop; Chise, on the other hand, seems to need medical attention. We should have bandages and gauze in there, I would think..."

"Ainsworth, let me handle this, please. Having a bond with Chise, I can probably take better care of her than you can." I tilt my head, confused for a moment. He is also hurt; wouldn't that make it harder for him to take care of her? He just sighs, his eyes narrowing as he gestures to me once more. I state my own objection with a shake of my head, water droplets spraying everywhere, Chise making a small squeak as I hold her tighter against me.

"E-Elias!" Chise mutters, her face turning a bright red, her eyes finally opening to look at me. She shuts them a moment later after making another odd squeak, her face heating up. She must be quite ill to not even have the energy to look at me. _Tch. I suppose I've been neglectful of her needs. She doesn't talk much, so I assumed Chise was okay. Apparently this is not the case. Hmm...What can I do?_ I ponder, opening the door to the bathroom, carefully setting Chise on the closed toilet lid. The sound of footsteps behind me informed me that Ruth had followed us inside, a sigh escaping his lips as he went over to the medicine cabinet. I just check her arms over, looking for any major puncture wounds as I take out the shards carefully. I don't want to hurt her; if only I could use some type of healing magic. That is beyond my ken, as I made of shadow. Restorative magic is usually in the realm of light; my polar opposite in compatibility. I just feel a sharp ache every time I see Chise wince, her soft face scrunching up from the pain. Why does she do this to me? This effect isn't magical, is it? Is it the innate power of a Sleigh Beggy? Or is this another one of those...feelings I don't understand? If so, then which one? I want it to stop, want the ache to stop. This is not the same as the warmth Chise gives off; this is almost like physical pain.

"Chise...I've removed most of the glass shards. Just hold out your hands so I can wrap them up. I can't have you bleeding all over the place." I command, Chise carefully lifting her arms towards me, her eyes still closed for some reason. Why won't she open them? No matter; I should clean the cuts first, then have her get into the bath. Ruth just hands me the gauze, holding the wrappings for her arms. They were cut too badly to just apply regular small bandages. First I use a small hand towel to apply some pressure to stop the bleeding; I have had to do this myself quite a few times when injured. Though using different materials; the principle was roughly the same. Chise sighs as I start to wrap the bandages around her arms, the gauze having already been applied a few moments before. I stop, worried for a moment that I could be hurting her. She just looks away from me, refusing to meet my gaze as she softly speaks.

"Sorry, Elias..." I just ruffle her hair, thankful that she is mostly unharmed.

"That's all right. We all make mistakes...I admit I am curious as to what happened, but first we need to get you cleaned up. Get in the tub." I comment, Chise's face turning yet another shade of scarlet as she shouts at me, her green eyes fierce as she stares me down.

"No! We are not...going through... _that_ ever again! I can clean myself; _you_ need to leave. Now." Me? Leave? She does understand how to use the bath, quite unlike her first night here, yet I was still concerned. What if something happened to her?

"You're still hurt. I don't want the wounds to reopen after I just finished cleaning them. You need a bath too; you're covered in blood and your clothes are dirty." Chise just sighs, shaking her head back and forth rapidly.

"Elias...I know you mean well...but I need privacy. There are some...well...hmm...Ruth, can you help me out here?" The black haired boy just turns to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's...complicated, okay? She needs to be alone right now. Just leave her be, and put on some proper clothes for God's sake! Even I'm getting embarrassed looking at you like that..." I didn't really understand what he meant, but if it was the best thing for Chise, then I suppose I should listen to him. Focusing my magic, I quickly utter an incantation to dry myself off, materializing my usual casual wear as I do so, shadows wrapping around my body. I stand up, heading toward the bathroom door, though hesitancy made my steps slow. I turn before I go through the open door, looking back at Chise, her form slumped over on the toilet seat. Something made me want to go to her, but I understood that wouldn't help anything. Maybe if I said something 'comforting' to her, that might make her feel better.

"Just...let me know when you need me, okay?" That was good enough yes? I think I got the phrase correct. That was what one usually said to make the other feel better? I might have to read up on that again, along with some other things. I close the door gently, leaving her with Ruth. She might be better with him around than me. I still don't understand why she reacted the way she did, however. I just make my way toward the workshop, ignoring the heavy thumping against my chest. It still hasn't really calmed down, and it seems leaving Chise alone made it lessen, somewhat. Now why would that be...? I'm not sure, but I had better focus on cleaning up her mess. Thankfully most of the damage was cosmetic, and already repaired by The Silver Lady, who offered me a small bow upon entering. I thank her, reminding myself to set a cup of cream upon the mantle before I go to bed. What I was most concerned about was the ingredients, and the resulting order. _Looks like we're a bit short on things. I'll have to go out for some supplies later._ I notice, sighing a bit as I survey the shelves and cupboards, making a mental note of the things we would need. It wasn't Chise's fault really; it could have happened to anyone. I remember my first time making potions went somewhat similarly. Practice makes perfect as they say, and Chise is a quick learner. Seeing as that was mainly done, and knowing no shops would be open for the night, I decided to head to the library. Maybe some books would have the information I seek...

"Mmm...So I see...Humans are odd creatures. Who knew that physical closeness was such an intimate concept to them?" I mutter, flipping through pages, bookmarking ones that pique my interest. So far I have found out a bit about what made Chise so upset. My physical closeness to her, along with my lack of clothing, had caused her to become flustered. But why? I have seen her without clothing before and have thought nothing of it. I was trying to clean her up; why would she react that way to me this time?

Maybe I should ask her? Would she even answer? I'm not sure...But at least I know to not do that again, for whatever reason. I close the book, turning off the lights as I leave the study, hoping Chise is done with her bath by now. I notice the bathroom door is open, the lights off; a clear indication that it is empty. All right, she must be in her room then. My footsteps feel heavy as I walk toward her door, my hand gently knocking against the wooden frame. I only get silence...No answer.

I knock again, this time louder than before using my knuckles for added force. Still nothing...Is she alright?

"Chise! I don't understand...What exactly did I do wrong?" I plead, hoping that she responds. A sigh that I have become all too familiar with today greets me, Ruth's voice sounding tired.

"Elias...Chise wants to be alone for a while..." _Hmm...I'm a bit worried but if he says so, I'd better listen..._ I think, saying one last thing before I leave.

"She's not upset, is she? That was not my intent; I just wanted to make sure she was alright..." A soft voice answers me, one I have grown to enjoy hearing.

"I'm not mad, Elias. I...I don't know what I'm feeling...I need time...to sort out my thoughts. Good night..."

"Good night, Chise..."


	9. Misunderstandings

**A?N: Fixed the chapter after going back and seeing that it wasn't good enough; thank you reviewers for pointing that out. I was confused on how to transition it well.**

"Chise...What is wrong?" I press my hand against the doorknob, noticing it does not budge under my hand. She must have locked it; but why? This wasn't like her. She usually kept her door unlocked. I tap on the door again, trying to sound concerned as I speak next.

"Chise, why is the door locked? You're not hurt or sick, are you? The Silver Lady told me you didn't want to come down to eat. Why?"

"...I'm not sick, really. Can you...just keep your distance from me for a while? I'll eat and get chores done later; how about...you go do some errands out in town, then? Last night...made me a bit uncomfortable around you...?" She says this last bit with the air of a question, like she was unsure of it herself. She wants to be away from me? Why...Because of last night? I don't understand; I don't want the loneliness to come back though. I ask my own question, trying to understand the situation.

"Uncomfortable? What did I do? I don't understand, Chise...Is this another...lesson on humans and how they function?" A heavy sigh answers me, Chise's voice sounding a bit tired as she responds.

"Hmm...you could say that. Elias...I want you to figure out why, I guess...Now please leave me be. And I'm not mad at you; I want...you to understand what you did wrong here. Like you teaching me magic, some things you have to...figure out on your own..." I blink, confusion flowing through me as I process her words. So I _did_ do something wrong yesterday? All I wanted to was to protect Chise...I know that wasn't wrong; maybe it was something about the way I did it? I don't know...If that is how am I to learn about humans, then I will try, for her sake.

"...All right. Since you are my human teacher, I will allow this. I will leave you alone and ponder this issue on my own. I just ask that you don't slack off on your chores or studies while I am gone..." I answer, a small affirmation coming from her side of the door. Well, at least that is settled; now what would be the best place to start gathering more information. I had already perused the library yesterday, and I had found some good books regarding human habits and behaviors. They had told me about the importance of physical contact between humans. Yet I still did not understand...I have held Chise like that several times before; she never reacted in that way like she did last night. What was different? I remember holding her as I usually do, yet she stifled at my touch. I was wet, water still dripping down my bare chest and head, because I had been in the bath previously before the commotion. Was that it? Did she...dislike me holding her while I was in that state? I cannot say I understand why; I was more concerned for her well being than my own at that point.

I walk away from her door, my thoughts tumbling through my mind. I had a feeling I was on to something here, but what? Maybe if I discussed this theory I had with someone, it would become more clear to me. But with whom? Certainly not The Silver Lady, as she did not talk at all. Simon I had no desire to talk with, the man hounding me often enough with his odd tasks. _No, neither of those would do...Hmm..._ I think back to the mess in the workshop, remembering the materials that needed to be replaced. Ah, I should probably give Angie a visit; she would be the most suitable for restocking those. Maybe she could even offer some insight into this situation; she had 'known' me long enough to be able to comprehend some of my thoughts. Yes, that makes sense...

"Angie! Are you in today?" I call, wandering into the back of the unassuming store I knew was much more. A somewhat familiar figure shows itself; a male human, whom I assume is Angelica's life partner going by what I've seen of them. The man just gives me a kind smile, which I return as best I can using my human glamour. I have some notion of how to interact with humans, mainly through observation and copying of their expressions, yet sometimes I am still confused by the latter. Why would one cry if they are happy? Isn't that expression usually reserved for sadness? Small nuances like that confuse my small understanding that I have of humans. Such odd creatures...yet fascinating in their own way.

"Are you looking for Angelica, ? She's probably busy fixing up something or other; God knows she doesn't like being disturbed when she's in the middle of tinkering. I can get—" I raise my hand for him to stop, an idea flashing into my brain suddenly. It made sense to me at least. Seeing as how he and I are both males, the man more used to humans and females in general than I am, maybe it would be best if I consulted him for this...? Knowing Angelica, she would likely get mad at me for my lack of supposed 'common sense'. Then again, I did not know him as well as I did Angelica, the man barely making his presence known to me while I was in the store on previous errands. It couldn't hurt to try I suppose...

"No, I...I am having...an issue of a different sort, I suppose. I will require her services today, but that can wait until she is done...If it isn't too much trouble..." I stop there, quite unsure of how to word my thoughts. I didn't want to sound too forward and make the man uncomfortable. Yet I did require an answer to the burning questions at the back of my brain. What to do, what to do in this situation? The male seemed to sense my anxiety, gesturing to the back of the shop, his voice cheery as he spoke to me.

"It won't do for you to just stand there now. Let us go into the living room and I'll make you some tea. You can wait more comfortably there."

"Ah...I thank you..." I awkwardly mutter, following the man into the living room. It certainly did seem a better place to talk than here, the columns of books a bit stifling in their oppressiveness. I just sit on the small sofa as instructed, the familiar sounds of Angie working away at her craft echoing in the hallway, waiting as Angelica's husband sets a small kettle on the stove. Going by her loud muttering and curses, this may take a bit of time. No matter; it is a pain, but I am not sure what else to do... He turns to me, his face wearing a neutral expression as he sits down across from me. He just stares at me, fixated on my human face for a moment.

"Y'know, if it makes you more comfortable, you can dispel the glamour. I've seen your face before; it doesn't faze me, if that's what you're worried about." He says this simply, the creases of his eyes narrowing into a small smile though his mouth is still a straight line. I tilt my head, wondering why he would suggest such a thing. Yes, he does know my human face is a ruse; he's seen me without the glamour before. I shrug, the glamour easily dispelling to reveal my true nature. He doesn't even flinch or bat an eye, this odd man who married Angelica. From what I can tell he is just a normal human; there is no trace of magical or alchemical talent within him. He starts talking, his voice cheery as he addresses me.

"What can we do for you today, good sir? I figure I can keep you company until Angie is done. Probably busy working on another order. She's always quite busy..." I nod, quite bored with his attempt at conversation. Why not just speak my thoughts and be done with it? There is no need for all this...extra work. I clasp my hands together, interlocking my fingers together as I attempt to process my thoughts. We sit in silence for a few moments, my brain still working out the best way to parse my intentions.

"I have come for magical artifices, yes. That much is true; there was a small 'incident' yesterday that required I procure more of them. I had not thought to do so immediately, but...circumstances are...Hmm..." I pause there, unsure of how to word my next train of thought. The man just nods, his tone neutral as he attempts to speak.

"...Is there a problem?" I nod, not sure how else to convey my thoughts.

"I suppose one could say that...Yet it is not about gathering the materials. You know I have taken on an apprentice, yes?"

"Yes, Angelica likes talking about her. Chise, was it? Almost like she's a second daughter, the way she goes on about the lass." His words confuse me; Angelica wants Chise to be her daughter? Or was that another idiom? I would hope it is the latter; I'd rather not have to fight Angie for Chise. I did legally buy her after all, so she is mine, and I'd rather not give her to anyone else. The odd knot forms into my stomach as I process this thought, Chise's red face from last night making my chest thump again.

"...I see...Well, after said...incident last night, Chise...seems to be wary of me. I'm not sure what caused it; I didn't treat her any differently than I usually do. Still, she has holed herself up in her room since last night...saying something about needing to get her feelings in order...I do not understand the cause." I state simply, my hands unclenching themselves to make the universal expression of confusion. He just stares at me, hand on his chin, before we are interrupted by the familiar sound of a kettle going off. I wait patiently as he readies the tea, setting a small cup and saucer in front of me on the small table.

"There you go. About this incident you keep mentioning...Can you explain it in more detail? I may not know much about magic, but this doesn't seem to be really about that, does it?" I shake my head, agreeing with him before I recount the details of last night. His face goes through a couple changes in expression, even developing the odd red coloring around his cheeks that Chise had displayed the night before. Is he sick as well? Or is this an emotion I am not familiar with? He stops me with an odd look, his eyebrows narrowing as he looks at me.

" , just...how much do you understand about humans?" His question takes me a few moments to process. I have lived around humans for nearly a century, attempting to understand them and the emotions they so frequently express. In all that time, I have found out enough about human society and some behaviors, yet I feel as if I am missing a few important details. I'm not sure what they are...I read and observe the humans as much as I feel is necessary, yet I still cannot fathom many of their thought processes. Books have helped me a bit in that regard, as they are easier for me to understand and digest the information within.

"I...am not truly certain. I have studied you humans and your behaviors for a while now, yet you always seem to do something that defies my expectations...I feel... I could definitely learn more about the human race, but I'm not too sure how to go about doing so." The man nods slowly, his gaze neutral as he stares at me. I just stare back, waiting for him to speak again.

"...It seems to me like you have a lot of learning left to go when it comes to interacting with people. You do understand that there are...differences between men and women, don't you?" I am confused by his statement; of course I know they are different biologically, but how is that important? I tilt my head again, clearly stating my confusion.

"...And? I had no intent to do anything untoward. Chise is my future wife; I obviously am concerned for her health and mental welfare. Hence, why I am having this conversation now. I am not even sure if I...have such desires like humans do...I've never felt anything remotely like lust...Are you saying..." I ponder as I mutter this, the idea completely preposterous to me. I had no intention of doing such things; I was interested only in her safety last night. I recall her surprise and reluctance to touch or be near me then, my eyes narrowing as I think. I don't know; I just don't know enough about humans or how they think to understand this puzzle just yet. Angie's husband only sighs at me, his face exasperated as he explains in a tired voice.

"It doesn't matter what _you_ intended, . Chise seemed to interpret the gesture quite differently than you. That is the part you fail to understand; she was bothered by it. You, of course I'm not blaming you per say...Your failure to understand people led to this misunderstanding. I...I don't how else to word it without you possibly becoming angry." I feel an odd sensation wash over me as I hear his words. Misunderstanding? My lack of knowledge regarding humans and their emotions caused this? I don't doubt his claim, but at the same time I refuse to accept it wholly. I ask my next question honestly, my voice trembling a bit as I word it.

"Then...how do I understand? How do I learn from my mistake and make things right with her? I want to; I really want to. How?"

"Well, at least you're honest about it. Ah, this...this is a topic I know well, unfortunately. Getting back into your beloved's good graces is hopefully simple. Thank God it's not Angelica you're trying to please...that would be difficult, even if you did understand how people tick..." _Oh dear...I have a feeling this conversation is going to take quite a while. Sorry, Chise...This small errand might run me a bit late..._ I muse, trying to focus my full attention to the speal the human male was giving me. I had a feeling it was going to be important...

My steps were heavy after I exited the shop, the orange sun slowly beginning its descent into the sky as it painted the quaint town in a myriad of colors, my mind heavy and my purse lighter than usual. I had gotten the correct materials from Angelica after all that, but I had also gained a bit more. More insight into the human pysche; though I was still in the middle of processing this information. Yes, thanks to the small girl called Chise I had yet again learned some more things about the human heart. Information I chose to seek, out on my own, though I admit I was partially forced to by her odd behavior. Well, at least I have a long train ride home to think about things; not particularly caring about using teleportation magic to get home. Chise would still be waiting for me, and I needed time to think on my...apology, I suppose. I muse over the advice given to me, hoping to cross reference it with some of my books later on when I got home. It was quite late by the time I returned to our small town, my mind still buzzing aloud with thoughts as I entered our front yard. Almost immediately I feel an odd presence lurking in the shadows as my hurried steps drew me closer to the house; something much more powerful than the usual guests that come here for my services. I dare not call it out, for I have felt this aura before, and one would be foolish to challenge an Old One. But what was it's purpose here? As the front door opened, a familiar pair of jade eyes and red hair poking out from the lit hallway, I knew. 

"...Chise, please stand back," I command, using my arms and larger human figure to hide the small girl from the...thing that was in front of our house. The old mage only cackled at me, it's staff jingling as it did so. Its voice was rough, sounding like gravel, yet had a soft edge to it as it formed words.

"Worry not, child of Thorn. I only seek an audience with the youngling." I just stare at the odd magus, seeing if I can determine the purpose of its visit. It says one thing but could mean another; much like all fae. Nothing; I cannot guess what it is thinking or planning. Maybe it is because I lack the capacity to feel that I cannot do so. I just put a hand on Chise's shoulder, looking her in the eyes as I speak.

"Chise...Be careful. This is a being as powerful as it is ancient; even more than I. It likes to visit us mortals from time to time, with no hint as to its true intentions." She offers me a slight nod, her familiar warmth leaving my side in only a few seconds. I watch her move towards the robed figure who began eyeing her almost like she was a prize of some sort. An odd heat rose up in my stomach at the sight, a dense heaviness that contaminated my being.

"There. No need to be afraid of me, now. I just came to offer my blessing as I heard of a new mageling's birth." The mage spoke, touching Chise and cupping the child's face in its hands. It stares at her for a moment, examining her as it just as quickly let's go of her.

"Hmm...Your blood is of the islands to the east, yet your hair and eyes are not those of the island dwellers. What of your family?" It asks her, Chise clearly stumped on how to respond. I was also confused; why would a thing like that care about Chise's lineage? Chise is quiet as she answers.

"I...don't know much about my parents..." The ancient being nods at her response, something resembling mirth in it's voice as it pulls something out of its cloak. I instinctively flinch at the sight of the 'gift'; a pelt that turns one into a sort of werebeast. Before I have time to react, taking only a step forward, the mage hoisters the pelt over Chise's shoulders, it's tone mocking as it speaks.

"No matter; blood cares little for the individual. Best leave things to instinct and nature, then. A gift for you, child that binds us; go now to where your true home is. Whenever you lay your head next." Chise is now fully under the pelt; her form now rapidly twisting and turning as it changes into something else. Her ring from Angelica slides off of her body, dropping to the ground with a soft clink. Must be hampering with the change...I can only think to try and grab her using magic, tiny thorns creeping up from Chise's shadow as I command them to start wrapping around her. It is too late; her bestial change already completed in the span it takes the thorns to appear. She deftly dodges them using her newly acquired forelegs; a slim, red fox now perched on the old ones shoulder, staring back at me with an almost confused look in her slits of eyes. _Chise_... _She doesn't recognize me..._ I think, understanding that the pelt is a curse, fogging her mind and clouding her human rationale. This is different from when we fae change shape; this is a forced transformation, not one brought about by instinct or will. Her mind must be confused, the primal nature of the beast slowly taking over her human identity. Chise quickly darts off of the mage's shoulder, running toward the forest behind the house with a newfound agility that I could not hope to match in my human guise. I attempt to run after her anyway, my steps halted by the staff obscuring my path, the magus seeming to smirk at me from under its cowl. I feel the pangs of dense weight hit me again, my voice rougher than usual as I shout.

"Ashen Eye! Is this a prank of some sort? Why...? Do you truly hate those with the eyes to see that much?" The magus finally turns its attention to me, it's voice slightly mocking as it responds to my question.

"No, 'tis just concern. After all, Sleigh Beggy are closer to us fae than mortals, ever walking that fine line. I only gave her a slight push; if it is fate that she returns to your side, she shall come without you chasing after her. Human life is so fragile; much more so than an incomplete _thing_ born of the shadows." I usually would not have cared if such a remark was said to me. I was used to the constant name calling and belittling by the fae. But now...now I felt an odd chill from those words. It took me a moment to understand why. I had never known happiness nor loneliness without Chise. Now that I can comprehend these things, even in the slightest, it is starting to affect me. Their words now feel like tiny daggers, causing an odd ache in my chest and exacerbating the coldness searing through me. I walk past the wizened creature, bending down to grab Chise's ring.

"You fae all do that...Call me such names to distance yourselves from me...Until recently, I wouldn't have cared. Now, however, I realize I dislike the cold..." _I enjoy the warmth...Her warmth._ I finish with that thought left unsaid, my form changing into something else, something to better track Chise with. I use my sense of smell, which is intact despite having no proper nose to speak of, to trace Chise's familiar scent. It is tinged with something else, something beastial, but it is still Chise. I trot through the forest, taking a small while to become used to my four legged form, my pace increasing as I am more sure of my destination. She couldn't have gone far; I can smell Ruth nearby too. Surely he wouldn't have let her leave so easily; he cares for her as much as I do, if possibly not more due to their bond. He can understand the feelings in her heart, whereas I cannot. But...I want to. I want understand how humans, how _Chise_ , feels and thinks.

I see a familiar shape up ahead, honing in on it like a beacon. The small red fox that is now Chise just stares at me, my eyes locking onto her as I move closer.

"Chise...Please don't go...I...I...won't know what to do..." I plead, the small fox slowly walking up to me. I feel it's soft fur nuzzle my face, her familiar warmth already starting to seep through me. A familiar voice answers me back with a question, the fox using it's snout to rub up against me.

"You won't?" I answer honestly, not sure what to say and having no real reason to lie to her. Not like I would if I could.

"Yes...I'll be cold...and also _lonely..._ " I mutter the last word, it's meaning still new to me. I am not used to putting these sensations into words. It feels strange to me, to give a name is such an abstract concept. A concept that I had no idea existed until I met Chise...What else can she teach me about these...feelings? I'm not certain, but I would like to find out, together. I feel a hand, a soft human hand, caress the side of my face. It takes me a moment to realize this is Chise, no longer under the curse of the pelt. She just nuzzles her face against mine, her voice soft as she speaks.

"Elias...Let's go home..." _Indeed_. I easily shift out of my bestial form, fur replacing itself with human skin, or at least what could pass for it.

I just revel in her warmth for a moment, not wanting to disturb whatever this is. I am content with it. The feeling of the cool night breeze however, reminds me that it would not be prudent to stay out in these woods long. Nothing would happen to Chise while I was here; I'd see to that. Yet, it was quite cold out, seeing as it was the middle of the night, and Chise was quite prone to catching a chill. I easily release myself from her hold, Chise also sensing the urgency of the situation, and stand up to my full height. I grasp her hand, pulling her up to her feet for a moment before I hoist her in the usual way.

"Elias...!" She squeaks, her familiar weight in my arms making me feel oddly comfortable. She just stares up at me, her face shaded by the shadows of the trees, as I notice that same red coloring washing over her face. This reminds me of last night, Chise's face taking on a much deeper shade of red then. Has she not recovered from that incident? Or was that that 'privacy' thing Angie was trying to tell me about? Humans and their odd quirks; I had no intention to do anything...immoral. How they come up with these conclusions is beyond me.

 _Oh dear..._ I place a gloved hand on her forehead, checking to make sure she is alright. Chise stiffens at my touch, her head warm as I accidentally ruffle her red locks in the process. Compared to her skin, they feel quite cooler. I state as much, staring down at the tiny human in my grasp.

"Chise...Are you alright? You feel warm again; and not the good kind. Or am I...'invading your personal space'? I'm not sure what your reaction means. If you are sick, I'd like to alleviate the symptoms as soon as possible. However, if this is a matter of my misunderstanding your personal boundaries, please inform me of such. I doubt I'd be able to understand otherwise..." I explain, Chise only sighing in response, a small smile brightening her face.

"No...It's not either of those things...I think...The only physical contact I am used to with adults is...when they would scold or punish me. My mother..." She trails off there, her voice so low that I cannot hear it from even my position. Her mother? Did she often treat her differently than her adopted family members? Well, before she left Chise all alone. I daresay killing oneself in order to escape the burden of caring for a creature you brought into the world was nothing short of irresponsible. Then again, I know little of such things, using only my own experiences with Lindel as a comparison. He never left his reindeer; except when a few odd ones decided to leave of their own accord. Is it similar for humans? I would think so, seeing as they share many instinctual habits with animals.

Yet...going by what Chise has told me of her mother's death, that seemed to refute all logic. I don't know; I can't say I understand either side. Just that it was illogical on her mother's part to leave her daughter alone, the thing she had brought into this world with her own hands. Why not kill them both? I look at Chise as I think this, her emerald eyes staring at nothing in particular while she is deep in thought. _No...I am...content that Chise is alive._ That she was able to live to become my apprentice. That she is teaching me of the human heart. That I can talk with her when the need arises. That I can share her warmth like this. I just turn around, heading back in the direction of the house, Chise cradled in my arms.


	10. Disillusionment

**A/N: Technically the Joel/fairy onitment incident comes right after the werepelt scene, but I wanted to do some orginal scenarios again. Else it would be like four more chapters** **before that happened since everything goes one after the other with no real break. So ignore the continuum/consistency errors and enjoy. Still triggers my OCD about keeping everything 'mostly' canon and in order with the manga though. Just wanted to write this scenario.**

"I rather you not..."

"Why not, Elias? It's just a simple errand!" Her light voice pleads, those emerald eyes peircing me with their sincere gaze. I sigh, an odd twisting in my gut the longer I left my eyes on them. She wasn't wrong; it was just a simple errand, but...I was not sure. I'd rather not have her leave my side...I pondered the situation for a moment, wondering what gave me this sensation.

I admit, I was wary about letting her go out of the house alone. Even with Ruth at her side always, the forest near our abode was linked to the hill where the fairies lived; among other less peaceful things that may try to whisk her away. So one could possibly imagine my reluctance when Chise asked me if she could go out. Even if it was just to drop off a package to a client, which I was too busy to do at the moment, already busy with more important work. She needed to learn her way around our small town eventually, and this would be a good learning experience for her. I hesitantly answered her, my eyes peering over the tome I was researching in the study.

"Fine...Do not dawdle after you give the parcel. As I have told you, these lands are rife with fae, and their numbers increase as the light of day wanes..." Chise only responds with a small bow and a nod, her voice quiet as she mutters.

"Of course. I just want to get out and thought this would be a good time to do so. It's just a walk to the neighbors a few blocks away, right? I can handle that on my own." Her tone had an odd edge to it, one that I was not used to hearing from her. It was rough, a bit harsh. Was she...mad again? At what? I just blink as I watch her leave, her red hair swaying across her shoulders. It has grown long as of late; maybe it is due for a trim? I'd leave that to her discretion. It was her hair after all. I feel the knot in my gut only tighten as I hear the door shut, my mind a touch too frazzled to continue my studies. Was this really the best idea? I'm not sure...but I can't take it back now. She would be 'upset' at me if I did, I assume. I don't want that again, not after we just solidified things recently after last weeks...incident.

 _This girl certainly is a handful...If only I had some way to watch her aside from the tracking spell. That gives me her general whereabouts yes, but I do not know exactly what is happening to her. And if for some reason the stone is no longer around her neck, then the spell is pointless. I should probably develop better methods with which to protect her..._ I think, bookmarking the passage I was on, getting up from my seat and wandering around the study shelves. Thankfully this text is easier for me to find, seeing as it is a book focused on spellcraft; the kind which I often find myself referencing. I flip through the pages quickly, scanning for any key words that catch my interest. It takes a few minutes but I do eventually find a section on tracking spells and those of similar function. Hmm...Most of these are similar to the things I have already embedded in her necklace. Anything else and I feel it would be too much work; I don't want to have an alarm go off anytime she separates from me. Yet I cannot stop this knot from annoying me, my stomach twisting uncomfortably for some reason. Maybe I need to eat? It was going to be time for supper soon enough...Though I'd rather be polite and wait for Chise to come back home if that was the case. Ignoring the strange sensation, I continue leafing through said book, hoping to find a non-invasive way of tracking Chise if the need arises...

"Nothing...Ah well, it's not like it's imperative that I do so. This can wait," I mutter, setting aside another book and putting it atop the small pile I had amassed next to me. The methods I had found were quite...interesting. Still, they were nothing to try out on a living being; at least while they were still conscious and aware. _No. Doing that would probably be a bad thing, I think..._ I muse, lost in thought for a few moments. I had considered putting a more complex tracking spell on Chise to guarantee her safety, but...If the means to do so were this complicated and risky, I would rather not. It might hurt her instead; that was the last thing I wanted. Many of these more powerful spells also took the recipients cooperation into account. Like most magic of a higher level, save for exceptions, the agreement between caster and recipient was crucial in determining its success. If Chise did not accept and I forced such a thing on her, I am not sure of the effects it would have on her body. Being closer to fae than most mortals, a Sleigh Beggy is quite different in composition and structure than most humans. Not to mention my inexperience with humans in general being another detrimental factor. I'd rather not risk the damage it could do. I shove that idea into the back of my mind, getting up from my seat behind my desk.

The flicker of light outside the window catches my eye, the sun's deep orange hue as it waxed over the hill behind our house surprising me a bit. I had not known it had gotten this late; I must have taken more time to research things than I thought. It's gotten late, and the house has been unusually quiet. I am concerned that Chise has not yet come back...I do a check on the tracking spell using her necklace as a focus; she seems to be in the area, though I don't see her from the outside window. Yet I try to push the odd probing to the back of my mind. Certainly I am being paranoid, which is quite unlike me. Some of our human neighbors can be talkative, and knowing Chise's meek personality, she wouldn't be one to interrupt them. I don't see why not. Surely they understand that there are more important things to do than pleasantries? Or was this another facet of human behavior I had yet to understand? I'm not sure...I only know that I am 'concerned' that Chise has not yet come home. I quietly turn off the lights in the study, having no more use for that room at the moment, shutting the door softly as I do so. _It would not hurt to at least check, I suppose..._ I think, calmly walking to where Chise's room would be. Unlike before, I do knock before I put my hand on the knob, attempting to show some level of decorum. Now that I have followed the proper procedure, as told to me by Chise herself and the books I have been pouring over, I don't think it would be wrong of me to enter the threshold. The handle turns and gives way easily under my hand, the door creaking open to show me an empty room. The lights are off, but that is of little consequence; I know that Chise is not here. Then where?

I carefully shut the door, walking away from the empty room to find our always attentive landlady. Maybe the Silver Lady could inform me if Chise has come home? Chise could be taking a bath, for all I knew. With that thought in mind I began searching for the pink clothed fae, which wasn't truly difficult. She was in the kitchen as usual, tending to the oven and our supper with her regular diligence. She was such a convenient person to have around; I could not imagine doing all of these menial tasks on my own. I'm quite glad that she came into my abode. Her tiny eyes catch sight of me, her graceful movements pausing as she studies me for a moment.

"Have Chise or Ruth arrived home yet?" The only response I receive is a quick shake of the head, which only heightens my suspicion. If the Silver Lady has not seen either of them, and she would be the first to know due to her proximity to the front door, this is trouble. Did she deliberately ignore my warning? After I told her so many times...! I feel an odd heat rise in my stomach, combining with the odd knot that I cannot describe. It's an odd sort of...almost pain, yet not quite. A phantom pain of sorts, I suppose, though I'm not too sure what that is. Nonetheless, those two might be in peril. Or I could be over exaggerating; I confess that much. Still...it would probably be better to scope things out myself. It was getting late, near the time when the evening gives way to night. Not to mention past our usual time for supper. I turn to walk towards the front entrance, my voice soft as I attempt to sound calm.

"Please watch over things for the time being. I will search for those two myself. Titania knows what they've gotten into..." I briskly walk outside, the door opening easily under my touch, the cold breeze of the evening wind causing my robe to flutter about. I ignore the slight chill, my fingers grasping my wand tightly as I hold it in front of me. I focus my efforts on the tracking spell I had placed on Chise, her aura coming from a different direction than when I checked it last. And much farther away as well; what in the world happened? I don't understand; she was fine just a few moments ago. How could her location have changed so rapidly in such a short time? As I approach the end of the walkway, a familiar shape comes into view, along with an unusual scent. My chest throbs rapidly as I notice Ruth, the fae dog trotting towards me as fast as his limping gait would allow, his sleek black fur matted in places with what I assume is fresh blood. _What in the world? For something to hurt Ruth this badly...The Grim is no pushover, more so when it comes to protecting Chise. How did this happen? And how did such a powerful being go overlooked by the church? I have only myself to blame as well; I should have been able to predict this._ I muse, rushing to the dog's side, my gloves quickly stained with his blood. I didn't care; I needed to get information on what happened. Ruth's eyes peer at me, his voice rough as he tries to speak through pants of exhaustion.

"...Chise's in trouble...Never seen this...thing before. Don't think it's...one of ours...She forced me to go...find you..." I am puzzled a bit at his words. I understood he was talking about a fae, but what exactly did he mean by not 'one of ours'? Was this a foreign creature who took Chise? Fae migrating from place to place isn't a very common occurrence, as their power lies primarily in the country in which they were 'born'. If they leave, their power would be reduced drastically. Most fae know to stay out of my way, or just avoid the general human populace due to the church being in such close proximity. If this was a foreign being, and it thought itself powerful enough to challenge the church, then it probably had no such qualms. And if this...thing...was strong enough to hurt Ruth, despite being weakened like this... _This is no good..._ I reason, gently cradling the dogs scratched muzzle in my hands. Ruth attempts to break free of my grip but cannot do even that, his head focused on the pathway outside of the house. I nod at his gesture, understanding the intent behind it. I will still need a guide however if I wish to get there fast enough.

"Which direction is it, Ruth? I need a general idea if I am to go after them..." I state, the dog looking almost pleadingly at me as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Northwest..." Okay, that should make things a bit easier. I gently lay his head down onto the grass, but he stubbornly stares at me, his legs shaking as he attempts to get up. I sigh, understanding why he was so adamant on following me, my gaze stern as I begin to blend into the shadows.

"Just stay there, Ruth. You've done enough...I know you are concerned for Chise, but I can handle this now. Rest and recover until we return." The dog only makes a small whine, the pitiful sound already fading in my ears as I shadow walk away. I focus on the general northwestern direction, checking Chise's tracking spell every so often to confirm my course. Within a few moments, I come upon one of the small forests that dot our small community, quite far to the small congregation of houses around the outskirts of the town. It was a bit out of the way when considering the distance from our home, but nothing out of the ordinary lived there. I did not feel much in the way of magical energy the last I had checked the area for any possible problems. Or so I had thought...I feel an unfamiliar presence, a fae like aura as I go deeper into the woods, quite unlike any of the usual creatures I have 'driven out'. It felt quite powerful; more than just a simple 'pest' buzzing about out of curiosity. This one seemed to have a purpose of sorts, a reason for being here that made it ignore or be oblivious of my own presence. Most fae just fled when they felt my aura, understanding my power and magical prowess to be above their own. This didn't mean that the lesser fae would ignore me, no. In fact, that was probably what incited their taunts and ridicule, I assume.

I attempt to examine my surroundings, turning back into my corporeal fae form, hoping to find any hint or clue to where they could have gone. The sight of a familiar circular stone causes my chest to tighten, the amulet laying haphazardly on the ground, it's cord cut. The darkened hue of what could only be fresh blood painted the grass, small trails heading much deeper into the forest. Yet, it's smell was not familiar...Then it is not Chise's; I have tasted her blood before and memorized her scent. This was neither. I scoop up the familiar trinket with one clawed hand, gazing at it as if my will could somehow bring Chise back, the intense heat running through my form again. I focus on that strange sensation for a moment before setting my eyes forward, wondering what could be causing it, knowing that right now I have much more pressing concerns. The trail in the grass is easy enough to follow, the only thing catching my attention are the burnt, bloodied limbs and torsos sparsely scattered among the trees and pathway. They set an odd tone to this usually quiet forest; one that I did not find comforting. As for the bodies themselves, I could not identify them, other than the fact that they seem to be those of fae; fae I have never seen before. The damage that was done to them however was quite familiar; it must have been Ruth's flame breath, along with the familiar claw marks and cuts along the bleeding body parts. They were small, humanoid corpses with pallid skin and gaping maws; certainly the predatory type of creature one imagines as 'demons'. They fit that type of description to my eyes, and going by their kidnapping and brutal behavior I was quite likely to label them as such.

Judging by the number of corpses, he likely put up quite a fight before becoming injured himself. I highly doubt these pesky creatures would have given him too much trouble; yet I do smell quite a few different scents in the air. Multiple beings must be roaming about, though how have I not felt them until just now? Ruth was not the type to abandon others; Chise might have given him a command to follow, being his master, but I am not sure. If she decided her best chance would be to find me for help, he probably agreed with her idea, unwilling as he was to leave her side. If this was the result of multiple fae teaming together, and it seemed to be so, then even Ruth would have had a difficult time overcoming this. _Whatever did this...is going to pay dearly._ I promise, my hand fiercely clutching the amulet as I dissolve into the darkness to track my prey.


	11. Determination

**An: The idea was neat when I thought about it, thought about making it a little subplot/crossover tie in, but now I'm not so sure...**

Yes, the scent is much stronger here. I had been following this trail for a while now, which had mysteriously gone quiet. A rustle in the bushes nearby alerts my senses, another unfamiliar smell tickling my nose. I take the few moments I have to duck into the shadow of said bush, my eyes narrowing to slits as I watch some...large thing erupt out of it. It is a large creature, at least five feet tall, with a compact musculature; though not much compared to myself. I waste no time in entangling the creature in my shadow, sharp thorns prodding and cutting into its flesh and covering its mouth so it cannot squeal out. I drag it into the darkness, entrapping it in a small, confined space, the creature only hurting itself in the struggle. How pitiful; what does it think it is accomplishing? Struggle as it may, it will not escape my clutches. I _will_ extract what information I need out of it. I solidify in front of the creature, my gaze fixated on its squirming form, the thing going still as it sees me. I let go of the thorns wrapped around its mouth, as it needs that particular part to speak to me. It takes a quick, shuddering breath, then lets out an awkward laugh as it's face contorts wickedly. This makes my chest bubble with a dense heaviness, one of my hands eagerly grasping it by the neck. I just stare at it, taking in the things sharp horns on its head; wondering why it looks quite similar to a human in facial structure. Then again, fae from other places have differing forms as well. It just peers at me with yellow eyes, a foul stench emanating from its disgusting mouth as it speaks in a garbled voice.

 _"Hmm, what're you? Some kinda Western yokai? You want the girl? Too bad; the boss's already got her!"_ The creature shouts, it's words foreign to me. It didn't speak any of the languages I knew, at least. Though some of the words did sound familiar. Where have I heard them before? It takes me a few moments, wracking my brain for the information before it finally hits me. Chise often muttered some of the more common words under her breath, often when she was trying to figure out how to speak the same thoughts in English. So...this fae was speaking her old tongue, Japanese? Then it was Eastern in origin...I see. I could understand some of what it spoke, going by the small words Chise had used and using context from there. But it's larger meaning was lost to me, making me irritated. I shook the damn thing, my paiteince slowly wearing thin.

" **Tell me...In a language I can understand. Before I kill you, you miserable peon."** I roar, my jaw opening a bit as I shout at the thing. I admit I was going by the assumption it could speak English, considering it was intelligent enough to mock me. That and English being one of the wider known languages of the world, even among fae. Or as we called it, the Common tongue. The thing chuckles at me, it's sneer more prominent as it talks once again.

"Heh, understand me now, halfling? You reek of humans; despite being one of our own...You aren't going to get the child..." I snort, not pleased with its answer. I don't have time for this foolishness. I must get Chise back before any harm comes to her. I feel my claw dig into its flesh, the thing only wincing as I shout at it once more.

" **Enough of your prattle...If you won't tell me, then I will force it out of you!"** My claw grips around its skull, magical energy flowing through my body as I start chanting. It's eyes widen as my power flows through it, a silent scream forming on its face. I delve into its mind, attempting to scour its memories for information on the thing that grabbed Chise. I see rapid flashes of images, sounds, places as I look; trying to find a connecting thread to all of them. I see a figure through the creature's vision; the clear source of the strong magical energy, yet I cannot make them out clearly. Their true form seemed to be hidden from me, as if it was covered in a thick fog or haze and I could not make out if they were humanoid or bestial. Yet I could envision the general surroundings well enough due to my familiarity with the area. It was the forest, in one of the deeper parts of the glen, the trees copious in amount. I could also hear them, though that is muffled as well, again speaking in that foreign tongue.

" _Found her at last...I was wondering where she went; overseas, hmm? Now why go to a place like this...? So cold, and muggy...Tch. Never mind, just go find her before that large energy signature catches onto us. That'd be bad; bad for you fools at least."_ I hear the voice mutter, it's words broken and once again difficult to decipher. I only catch part of it, but I assume it is not good. I watch as the memories shift again, this time to another part of the forest. I hear the creature breathe heavily as it walks, it's large frame not very suitable to walking around in this forest type environment. I can feel it's heavy footfalls as if they were my own, it's eyes darting to and fro as it searches through the copse of trees for its prey. I could only assume it was Chise; what else would that being be after? I feel the knot in my stomach tighten as I continue watching it scour the area, before a magical force that is not my own pushes me outside of its mind, breaking the scene. A sharp pain echoes throughout my mind, causing me to stumble and take a step back, my grip on the creature loosened. I blink, stunned for a moment, as I know I did not cancel the connection. It must have attempted to fight back with what little resistance it had left.

The fae only attempts to break free of the thorns covering its body, using its monstrous size and strength to rip them off. I summon more shadows to confine it, wrapping them around the fae's arms tightly. It snaps them apart with a flex of its muscles, surprise washing over me as I feel my magical energy wane suddenly. The world distorts, my power slipping as I feel a strong pull from the creature. We are now back in the forest; this thing must have countered my power. I must be tired from digging into its mind; that is strange. That is not so much a spell as a natural ability of mine, so it would not require the aid of other fae nor too much magical output on my end. Maybe because of the forcefulness of the contact and the time I had spent searching through its memories had tired me out? I haven't used that particular skill in a very long time, so I admit my control over it wasn't as exact nor as powerful as I had liked. This fae must have seen this and used a weakness in my defenses to break out...No matter. I have received some of the information I needed; t'would be best to dispose of this fool and move on in my pursuit. I haven't much time by the looks of things.

" _Did you think your half-baked parlor tricks would hold me?"_ The humanoid creature taunts, once again reverting back to its natural tongue. I could tell from its tone that it was mocking me, but I had no time for such things. I attempted to blend in with the darkness, trying to use the shadows to my advantage, but I found it was slightly more difficult than I had anticipated. Probably because of my weakened mental state from the forced exit out of that other plane of exsistence. The fae only uses this opportunity to try and lunge at me, it's long and thick arms looking like tree trunks as they attempt to wrap around my chest. _Pathetic..._ I easily dodge to the side of the creature, using my own strength to grab one of its arms and bend it backward. It lets out a guttural scream as I remove its arm, the sinew tearing and ripping under the pressure as the blood vessels separate from their proper places. Blood soaks the grass, the thing's arm just a large stump on the ground bleeding out; I ignore that, grasping the monster's skull with one of my claws, crushing it easily under my powerful grip. It's screams of torment grow louder for a moment before they slow, then stop completely as their head caves in under the pressure; the thing looking more like a squashed fruit than a human sized head. I make sure it is dead, staring at its lifeless eyes before I wipe the blood off of my hands using its skin. At least the parts not bloodied by our little tussle. Idiot; I told you not to resist. Just because you managed to work your way out of my trap does not mean you could overpower me.

 **"I am wasting time..."** _Chise...I can find you now._ I muse, once again blending into the darkness as I speed through the forest, already knowing where their leader had taken Chise. I notice more of those similar types of demons, an appropriate moniker, I feel, as I make my towards said glen of trees. They all seem to be heading in the same direction as I; toward their so called leader. Good. The more I could wipe out, the less trouble I would have to deal with on the way back. And possibly less work the church would force on me, I assume, seeing as it was my apprentice that brought these fae here. They do not take kindly to other fae invading their lands, these humans, whether they are native or not. An old memory of mine flashes before my eyes, that of my first time coming into this particular land, but I ignore it, letting it sink into the back of my mind. I must get to Chise. _I must._ Thankfully, I am nearly there, the copse of trees opening up into a small clearing.

I can feel the creature's immense magical power before I even see it; the thing no longer making any attempt to hide its presence from me. It must have spotted me a while ago then...Interesting. The creature is more akin to a fox or wolf than something human, as it languishes about on all four of its large paws. It's nose twitches as it smells the air, and I watch its slit yellow eyes slink from side to side before they focus on the small human wrapped up in their fur. Chise is held down by the beast in its claws, her face bloody and dirtied, clear red streaks staining her cheek and her clothes also torn in places. Her eyes are closed, yet still wet with what I can only assume are tears, though she shudders under its heavy weight on her light form. I feel something...erupt inside me at seeing her in that state, my insides feeling very dense and heavy again as I watch the beast, small thorns unwillingly rising from the ground and piercing the peon I was using to hide in the chest. It makes a small squeak, the few others surrounded around their leader looking at their comrade in shock as the thorns tear into its flesh. As I hear the thing's innards rip and sunder from my assault, blood staining the grass as its body collapses, I feel an odd warmth as I watch the life ebb out of the creature, my body forcibly ejected from the thing's shadow as it was now dead. I am not sure where this feeling comes from; or even if it could be an _emotion_ at all. It seems more...like an _instinct_ , similar to when I had attempted to eat Chise when she slept at my side while I was transformed.

Was I once again submitting to my baser nature? _No...I cannot lose my sense of reason here_. I need to control myself, or else this will end badly for us both. I focus my thoughts on Chise; the reason I was here in the first place. She was already quite hurt; I did not want things to escalate further. However, that seemed like an inevitably as I watched the ogre like demons crowd around me. I was not too concerned about being able to kill them all; I was confident that would be quite simple. What I did have confusion over was how to get the both of us out of this mess without coming to any further harm. I feel the fox like beasts eyes on me then, it's mouth curving up into a wicked smile as it leers at me. It's teeth are mainly incisors, large fangs that threaten to tear Chise to pieces if I am not careful. This is one of the few things keeping my temper in check despite the heavy sensation spreading throughout my body; begging me to kill this thing, if I even could.

 **"So...Thou are the whelp that hast stolen my prey. Tch...What a farce; beaten to this delectable morsel by some pathetic halfling shadow. I feel almost ashamed that I, one of the great Eastern spirits have been so outclassed..."** The monster rumbles, it's voice deep and rumbling, so much so as to cause the ground to shake a bit under the pressure of its spiritual energy. I knew this thing felt powerful, but this was something else...Yet, I did not miss where it said I 'won' in getting to Chise first. It seems this fae was able to speak the Common tongue, and quite well, too. It must be quite old; older than I by a few centuries going by its dialect. Ferocious though it was, maybe it was bound its own code of ethics like most ancient fae were. I assumed this was the case, my eyes locked into the small girl in its clutches as I spoke.

" **Give her back...I'd rather not turn to violence...Yet if I must, I shall..."** The thing only sneers at me, it's large mouth opening as it lets out a guffaw of laugher. I watch the spittle drip down it's large teeth and gums,

the creature's mouth closing into a neutral expression. I examine its white fur for any sign of hositily, finding that it was indeed bristled in some places. _So it is on its gaurd...Troublesome._ I did see some odd red fur coloring its features, mainly around its eyes and head, in the shape of an odd crest of sorts. I was not familiar with the markings; Eastern fae are quite rare for me to encounter. I spare a small glance to my sides, noticing that none of its peons have even tried to do anything to me. They are just standing there, hostility clear in their features, though their gaze is focused on the large beast before them.

 **You...you don't seem to know your place, Western half-thing! I was tracking her scent for a while; hoping to steal her away when the time was right. Now I find her shackled to some half baked shadow on the other side of the world! I should end thee right now..."** The fox like thing growls, a deep rumble erupting out of its throat. So, going by what it has said; it was looking for Chise for a while now...Not that that means anything to me; she is my wife, my apprentice. I will not hand her over, as powerful as this thing may seem. I take a small step forward, inching my way towards the claw that held Chise. I feel the rush of wind as one of its large paws moves forward, it's other claw raking the ground as I leap back, it's eyes narrowing as it watches me. Was it testing me? This thing...I feel my thorns start to erupt out of my body, moving toward the giant white beast. I stop them, using my own willpower as best I can to avoid hitting the large paw in front of me. One of the smaller beasts charges toward me at this point, it's mouth opening in a large snarl as it spews curses at me. I move out of the way slightly, my numerous thorns piercing it in several vital spots as it bleeds out; the demons momentum slowing as it falls to the ground. Another one attempts to hit me with its weapon, a large cudgel made of wood and spikes, but I easily anticipate it. It's swing hits far short of the mark as I use my longer arms to grab it by the wrist, twirling the beast around as I throw it back toward its confused comrades. They all shout, a garbled mess as they are tangled thing of limbs, but I do not care. They are out of my way now; I can focus on the monster in front of me. A hearty chuckle causes me to pause, the beast seemingly mocking my efforts as it opens its mouth to speak once again.

" **So thou beat these insignificant creatures...A pathetic show...Tell me, little shadow, what name does thou go by?"** I am confused by it's words; for what reason would it ask my name? It surely saw me as beneath it, going by the way the beast addressed me.

" **Who would you be, to ask for my name yet withhold your own? More importantly, that is my bride you hold; I would rather not see her scratched by those claws. She was quite expensive and elusive, you see..."** I answer evasively, not wanting to give it the satisfaction of an answer, as I attempt to move closer to the claw that held Chise. I feel a sigh erupt out of its throat, the paw that contained Chise carefully entwining her in its grasp as it moves upwards. The paw easily drops the small human on its broad white back, as if to taunt me. It's yellow eyes just stare at me, surveying my face as if it was looking for something.

 **"This child...is no ordinary human. Her magical energy is quite something...If one had that kind of power, combined with the _Book of Yokai..._ I could be unstoppable!" **It bellows, one of the words lost to me as it was uttered in that foreign tongue. It was clearly different from Chise's dialect, yet it must be talking about something special. A rare magical artifact of sorts? So this...demon wanted Chise as a sort of conduit to use...whatever that thing was? Why? It seems plenty strong to me; then again most artifacts do have protection so that a being with vile intent cannot touch them. This beast was clearly only looking out for itself; a trait familiar to me in fae and humans. _I won't let that happen..._ I promise, thorns staring to erupt from my shadow and the darkness around me. I position them around the large beast, who only grins at my display as if it was a cheap trick.

" **I have no need for her magical prowess. She is..."** I start to say, the words stuck in my throat. What is Chise to me? I really have no idea...I have no previous relationships with which to base ours on. She is surely different than the bond I have with Lindel, my master and acquaintance. Though it is a bit similar now that I think on it, yet with reversed roles. I am the one teaching now, Chise eagerly following me; that thought makes the dense weight in my body lighten, the memory of her green eyes staring at me making me feel a different kind of warmth. They were so different from the usual looks I received...So bright and warm...I don't want to lose that. That warmth. Another laugh from the large fox causes me to stiffen, my train of thought broken as I watch it cautiously.

" **You don't need her magic, pathetic being that you are? I find that hard to believe...Yet why would you call her 'your bride'? Is that not the term humans use to refer to potential mates?"** The being asks curiously, my head tilting in confusion as I take in its words. Of course she is my bride; if she chooses to be when she becomes an adult. Mates? What does it mean by that? Again with the weird turn of phrase...Angie's husband said something similar, and I do remember reading about the concept of marriage in books. Two kindred souls bound by a promise, yes? Then that is what we are, I suppose...I answer the creature honestly, unsure as to its intent in asking the question.

" **Yes, as I have stated clearly before, she is my wife. I do intend to wed her, when she becomes of sufficient age..."** _Provided our experiment works. I will make sure of it if it is the last thing I do..._ I think, the beast only gives me another odd stare, the same as Chise and a few other humans give me from time to time.

" **...You do not jest, hmmm? Interesting...Why do you wish to wed this child of man?"** The fox asks, Chise's small form easily visible on its back. I could just get within reach and grab her in a couple large strides, but not yet...No. Wait for it. Just answer its questions for now.

 **"Why? Hmm...that is a difficult question...I would say...I'm not sure. That is what humans do, is it not?"** I ponder, never really considered the question until now. I honestly had not thought too much of my proposal to Chise on her first night here; she was mainly to be my apprentice to the magical arts first and foremost. That had been going well, better than I hoped in fact, though not without its setbacks. This girl...however, has changed how I experience the world in so many ways since I bought her. Things seem...brighter now, more colorful with her around. And definitely less lonely, that odd warmth spreading through me again at the thought of our talk in the yard. It pushes away the heavy dense weight, making me feel lighter than before. Yes...whatever this is...These sensations that only she can prompt from me...

" **I am not sure...Yet I know that I will not hand her over to the likes of you! You seek only to use her...for whatever purpose...She is my teacher, who helps me understand humans and their ways...Without her, I would be truly lost..."** I hear myself say, the beasts only reaction to blink at me with its large slit eyes. It laughs, tilting its head back as its large body rumbles, Chise's small form slowly sliding down the length of its back. She rolls along the muscles of its back as the demon contorts from laughter, before there is nothing underneath her any longer. I feel shock course through me at that moment, my legs moving on my own towards the falling girl. I reach my arms out to grab her, my claws gently wrapping themselves around her small frame and bringing her closer to me. Her familiar warmth envelops me once again, yet I make haste to retreat from the large beasts side, whose eyes I can feel on me. It's breath is nearly enveloping us, the monsters teeth barred as I use my speed to move out of its reach. It's large jaws snap shut a moment later, teeth clamping down on only air as flecks of spittle fly from its frothing mouth. I conjure thorns around the creatures maw, their sharp barbs poking into its gums and fur, red blotches staining its white coat. All the while I keep moving away from it, Chise's comforting presence the only thing keeping me from attempting to murder this being. I must keep her safe, and away from this creature; yet I was at a loss as to how to do so. My thorns could only do so much damage, my gaze narrowing as I watched it easily tear out of the tentative binding with ease. The beasts head spun towards us, nostrils flaring in clear anger as it began to move its forpaws.

" **You whelp! Don't think the parlor tricks you consider magic could hold a candle to me! I am one of the strongest yokai in the Eastern lands, Madara!"** I paid little attention to its words, more focused on the charging form that was coming our way. The fox was quite fast, rearing up with its claws extended as if to rip me to pieces. It does not understand what I am, nor my power. I am shadow; and we are currently in a forest surrounded by darkness. Even if this Madara creature was a fae of darkness like myself, I doubt it was adept to using the shadows as I was. I feel satisfaction well up inside me as I watch shadows wrap around the thing's legs and catch him in place, pulling him away from us again inch by inch. He wears an expression of shock for a moment, then a strong magical energy flares up out of his body. I brace myself, holding Chise's body against me as I watch several medium sized blue spheres of flame surround the creature. They attack the shadows, the wisps of fire breaking his bonds, causing me a bit of pain as I was using my own magical force to power them. _He's good...Not an ordinary fae, but I figured that much...Still, he won't get his hands on Chise!_ I think, once again expending energy to conjure more thorns to strike him. I see more balls of fire erupt from his being, these aimed more at me than the thorns going for him, though they destroy those as well.

I quickly make a wall of thorns to surround us, hoping that the thickness would weaken the fire and cause it to putter out before it reaches me. I feel my body growing sluggish, perhaps from the energy I have expended, and my hold on the wall of thorns weaken, despite doing the best I can to try and maintain it. It does stop several of the flames, the thorns burnt to a blue crisp, yet my chest thumps in surprise as a large claw follows right after. _No!_ I attempt to summon more thorns, but they do not fully form in time, only part way sticking out of the ground as I turn my body around to protect Chise. Pain, that which I have not experienced in a long time, is sharply hot along my back, causing me to growl in surprise. I can feel the wet sensation of my own blood flowing down my back, the pain still intense as I feel myself only clutch Chise tighter to me. He will have to kill me to get to her. She is physically stable, if unconscious in my grasp, her breathing oddly calm despite the situation. The only real damage are the cuts on her face, more likely cussed by tree branches than this thing's claws, though I would not put it past him or his lackeys. I feel the odd heaviness descend on me once again, the one called Madara staring us down with a look of satisfaction.

" **Argh...Not bad, kid. You actually managed to hurt me a little. I'll grant you the mercy of a quick death for your efforts..."** He says, my body shaking from the large wound and the loss of so much power. I just stared at this monster, very aware of an odd chill in my gut. This wasn't the chill of loneliness, however. It was something different. Another odd feeling at a time like this? What could it be? I have no idea, nor any time to ponder it now, my legs wobbling as they attempted to move away from the beast. A smell that is not blood causes me to take notice, my eyes darting around for a moment to survey our surroundings. The creature senses it too, his nose rising up in the air to sniff out the scent, though he still keeps his eyes on us. _Humans...? Why would they get involved?_ I'm not sure, but I know that the scent is familiar yet distant. I don't remember...what does it belong to? Who? The loud sound of something whistling through the trees catches my attention, along with an odd scent. I catch a speck of black soar past us, the fox named Madara howling in pain as something bores into its shoulder, blood oozing out of the hole along with the acrid tang of smoke. _A...gun shot?_

"Don't move...unless you...want another...one." A voice says, a small human figure slipping out from the trees, their face red and sweaty with exhaustion. Their breathing was quite labored, and I could hear them suck in air with each inhalation. This did not stop them from attempting to walk out of the copse of trees, the metal of their gun and a few other peripherals shining in the light of the moon. Madara only glares at the tiny human figure, his eyes cautiously following the tip of their smoking gun. Idiot; what do they plan to do? Even if they hit him, it was only because they caught him off guard. It's highly unlikely they will score a second hit, much less avoid an attack from this creature. Well, it has been a few decades since I last saw them; their skills could have possibly improved since then...yet not by this amount.

 **"You got lucky, human...If I wasn't dealing with this weakling halfling, you'd be a quick snack by now..."** The fox growls, the human taking a step back towards us as it moves. I watch as it takes a small item from its pouch, all the while attempting to keep the gun trained on the giant fox. A familiar peal of laughter echoes out, the human pathetically trying to move between myself and Madara. It wasn't the fox that was chortling, however; it was the human.

"Like I'd bother! Only a fool would enter a fight they can't win. Then again, I am quite the fool..." The human mutters, the swell of its magical energy telling me it was attempting to try something. It had better do it quick...

"O forest sprites...grant us your wind...so that we may fly as you do...I ask thee..." I watch as a few Ariels surround the human, lending their power to the spell. I can feel their power, like the wind itself, pull at our being and I clutch Chise ever tighter. I'd rather not have her become separated from me; this spell was not as reliable a teleport as the one I knew. The fox lunges at us then, attempting to catch us using its large maw. Of course he would; meddlesome pest. I counter using my thorns, their sharp spines piercing his mouth and sides of his face, blood pooling from the wounds and slowing his momentum. Yet it was not enough to completely stop him as one of his large incisors manages to bite down hard on the human's arm, who lets out a rattling scream of pain. That scream is drowned out by the spatial distortion of our bodies, which temporarily blocks out light and sound, probably so the mind is not as adversely affected. I still cling to Chise tightly, refusing to let her go as the darkness surrounds us once more.

The spell is over in a few moments, our bodies finally transported to a different space entirely. I have trouble making things out clearly, my vision slightly blurred due to exhausted state, though I no longer feel Madara's powerful energy anywhere close to our position. So...we managed to elude him for now. Good. My senses perk up as my hearing slowly returns to me, a drawn out moan being the first thing I notice. It wasn't Chise; she was safe in my clawed arms, her breathing slow and steady as if she was asleep. _Then...they made it, Hmm?_ I think, turning my head to the source of the noise. A small human figure is curled up near us, it's body shaking from the pain as it clutches its stump of an arm, blood pooling underneath it in deep crimson. Despite that, the crazy fool still has a smile on their face as they attempt to stare at me; a smile I knew well.

"Long time no see, Ainsworth! Good for you...I showed up when I...did...eh?"


	12. Misgivings

**AN: The other manga is called Natsume Yuujincho/ Natsume's Book of Friends. Thought it was a good fit for this series. Madara is from that; from before the manga where he was supposedly depowered, though I gave him noncanon abilities based on fox myth. Been watching the anime/manga for that; stuck on season four right now. It has like six; but it's cute and each episode is kinda standalone aside from maybe the first one. I recommend it if you like this; though the tone is bit more lighthearted, still worth it for the yokai stories.**

My body is quite heavy as I attempt to get up from my position on the cold stone floor, tired as I am from using magic and being hurt by that fox like being. Who was he, exactly? And why did he want Chise? _For powering some magical artifact, going by the information he told me...Madara...If he's targeting Chise then I will have to be on my gaurd._ I just stare at the small redhead, her face peaceful despite the few small cuts and scrapes around her pale skin. She shudders a little in my grasp, and I stop attempting to get up, the pain from the claw marks on my back also flaring up at the same time. _Nngh...To actually possess the skill to hurt me. That fae...was no ordinary beast..._ I muse, wincing as I feel three distinct points where the pain is centered. I eye the long, jagged gashes with something akin to contempt, yet also respect. I will have to be careful of him next time we meet...and that might not be too far away.

I eye our surroundings curiously as I remembered the events that transpired; we are no longer in a forest but in a man made structure. There are the usual magical components and shelves all around us, which make me think of the workshop back home, though this is also connected to a small room beyond the edge of my sight. The feeling of being watched makes me more attentive, my senses still on edge from being in a fight with that fox. I exhale as I see a small human head that is not Chise's staring in my general direction, their face coated in their own blood. Despite this they still have an odd smile on their face, their body crouching down on the bloodied floor. I relax my posture somewhat, though I still keep a tight grip around Chise; I trust this human will not harm us, but what of the others? As if sensing my anxiety, the human motions around the space with their free arm, their voice calm.

"Don't...worry. This is...my personal workshop...One of 'em, anyway...We should be okay here, for a time—..." They stop talking then, their form doubling over as they let out a horrible, wet cough. The smell of human blood, which already permeated our surroundings, made my nose twitch again as it became more fresh. The small human's body shakes, it's tiny form barely having the energy to get up, yet it manages to do so; though not fully, it's form still a bit hunched over as it hobbles a couple steps away from us. I stare at the small human who is shaking, their form hunched over a wooden bench of sorts as they grip their bloodied stump to stop the continuous flow of blood. Ah...that fox must have removed it while we were making the transition between the forest and here. That explains the odd scream I heard...

 **"You're bleeding quite badly, you know...I'm not too sure how it works for humans, but I figure losing a limb like that is not a good thing...You might die..."** I remark, the human seemingly ignoring me as it lets go of its stump to grab some potions on the shelves. It's bloodied fingers trail along the shelf until they reach a particular mixture, it's color and smell telling me it was a healing tincture of some sort. Something that weak wouldn't be able to reattach a limb, but it would probably dull the pain a bit and staunch the flow of blood before it got too serious. The human tears the cork off with its teeth before gulping down a small amount of the stuff, surprisingly turning our way. It's steps are shambling as it attempts to hand over the mixture to me, making me a bit confused. Why waste that on me? My wounds aren't nearly as bad by comparison and they are fully human; then again, this fool does some weird things from time to time. I eye the mixture, not out of any suspicion or malice I have for them, but pure confusion. This causes them to sigh, shaking their head and pushing the mixture into my lap.

"Just take it, Ains...!" They mutter, clearly annoyed with me, their eyebrows narrowing as their face scrunches up with a look of what I assume is anger. I stare at the small human, their short hair falling in waves over their face, their usually brown locks mixed with the sticky red of their own blood, clumping the curls together into hard knots. I hold the flask gingerly, my gaze shifting to Chise as I do so. I don't want to wake her up, but she needs the restorative effects of the tincture more than I do. Humans are quite fragile; Sleigh Beggy even more so. I use my long hand to gently pat her on the shoulder, one of my claws rubbing itself along the side of her smooth cheek. A small groan erupts from her tiny mouth, her eyes fluttering open with a half lidded look as though she was still asleep. _Oberon was right...She is quite captivating when she is about to wake. Why is my chest fluttering again? It's not adrenaline, then what?_ I ponder, Chise's jade eyes blinking a few more times as she fights off the remnants of sleep. Almost immediately after, her head shoots up in surprise, her eyes widening as they often do when she is surprised. I can feel her heart race, her chest pounding rapidly against my torso, as she takes in small, harsh breaths. She must be confused. I gently nuzzle her head, being careful not to hit her with my longer horns.

 **"Chise...It's all right. I chased them off; they won't bother you for a while."** I state, hoping this would alleviate her fears somewhat. She only looks at me with more scrutiny, her eyes roaming over my hulking form. I can see the way her eyes begin to crinkle that she is starting to cry again; an emotion I do not like seeing from her. I may not understand sadness fully, but I understand that this squiriming in my chest is usually caused whenever I see Chise is unraveled. Her mouth trembles a bit, like she was trying to speak, before I feel her clutching me with her tiny hands, her fingers digging into the black fur covering my torso.

"...What happened? Why are you like that again? The...the last thing I remember...is a large fox like thing talking to me...He seemed familiar too. Like I'd seen him before, somewhere..." She mutters, letting go of me before turning her attention to her surroundings for a moment. I feel her stiffen up in worry and anticipation, the confusion clear in her face. She finally locks eyes with the odd human who brought us here, the latter offering a kind smile as they wobble towards her.

"What happened...to you...? Your arm...you're hurt and bleeding like crazy!"

The tears start to stream down Chise's face at this point, her visage clearly distressed. The small human just shrugs at her worried tone, rubbing the back of its neck with its hand. They attempt to kneel down to Chise's level, staring in her general direction. They mean no harm and I sense no evil intent from them, so I allow them to get to close to her. They would have already been dead if so. Even though they have aged from the time I last saw them, they still seem to be the same idiot I knew from before. Chise just stares at them in surprise as their bloodied hand pats her on the head.

"...So you're his...apprentice. Sorry...for scaring you...I was...more concerned with getting us...all away safely..." They mutter, lifting their head up to stare at me for a moment.

" **Still...You are in worse shape than we are. Shouldn't you prioritize your own safety?"** I ask, the human nodding as they get up from their kneeling position, wobbling because of the lack of balance losing a limb has done to them. They slowly walk away from us towards one of the other rooms that the workshop was connected to; yet not before turning to us and saying one last thing.

"Feel free...to use anything here...including the other rooms...I need to...get this looked at, then I'll help you..." They comment, both Chise and I nodding at their words. They walk out of the room then, the sound of their footsteps receding into complete silence. I wait for a few moments before I attempt to shift back into my human form; this body is much too big and bulky for enclosed spaces like this. My plan doesn't work as expected though, my loss of magical energy working against me. Huh...surprising. I must be more tired than I thought...I feel the wounds on my back flare up then, causing me to lurch in pain as I let out a small groan. I am not used to being in physical pain; many of the fae I have encountered know to avoid me and do not fight. Usually only humans pick fights with me, too foolish to realize my power or mainly scared of me based on my outward appearance. This is slightly more similar to one of those times, though the reason I was hurt was mainly because I was protecting Chise. If I wasn't worried about her being hurt, I probably could've dodged in time. That would have been counterproductive to my goal however. I look at the small girl then, her face turning to one of shock as she puts one of her hands against my back. The tears flow anew from her face now; small sobs escaping out of her mouth, which makes the knot in my stomach twist all the more. What is this feeling?

"Elias, you're bleeding! You...got hurt trying to help me, didn't you? I...I'm so sorry! I...didn't know...things would have turned out like this...Elias..." Chise mutters, pressing her head against my torso. I can feel the dampness of her tears through my fur. I just use my free hand to rub the small of her back, like I usually do when she is distressed. I combine this action with nuzzling my chin atop her head, ruffling her crimson locks as I speak.

 **"I am...okay. This is not the first time...nor the last, I suspect, that I have been hurt in this manner. I was...probably too confident in my power...Chise, please don't cry anymore..."** The small human only looks up at me then, her eyebrows narrowing as she sternly gazed into my eyes. I feel frozen for a moment, the odd knot in my chest tightening the more I stare into those bright eyes lined with tears. Her voice is loud now, possibly due to her proximity to my 'ears' but the tone is unmistakable to me.

"Of course I'm crying! Someone I care about got hurt because of me! Elias...I think I've told you before...but I don't like seeing the people I care about...hurt; physically or emotionally..." _She's 'upset' again, isn't she? From my being hurt? Hmm...Chise is 'sympathizing' with my pain and this is causing her to become sad...So, in order to prevent this, I need to be careful not to get hurt again? Seems simple enough._ I reason, remembering the flask I held in my hand then. I state at it for a moment, before I offer it to Chise, who shakes her head profusely.

"You take it, Elias. You need it more than I do right now. Your wounds are bigger than mine; that potion will help them." I just glare at her again, pushing the open flask closer to her face.

 **"Humans can die much easier than fae; more so in your case. I can tend to myself later..."** I argue, Chise's expression growing more fierce as I spoke. She grabs the vial from me, taking a small swing of the stuff before glaring at me again.

"There. I've had some...Now you too, please..." I sigh, attempting to grab the healing tincture, but Chise moves it out of my reach, her face making another one of those odd expressions that I cannot read. Hmm? She turns to me, her voice quiet as she mutters something I could not hear. Her face is turning a slight shade of red, making me worry about her condition.

 **"Chise, what are you doing? Are you sick again?"** I ask, Chise putting one of her hands to my mouth as if to silence me. I just blink, very confused about the situation.

"...I feel responsible...for what happened to you. Please, let me...try to take care of you for once..." She mutters, her face once again turning that peculiar red color. Is she embarrassed? Why...? I think back to the last time she reacted like this; it was because I had invaded her personal space, her 'privacy' so to speak. Was she...worried because Chise felt she was invading my 'personal space'? I don't get it...What is my personal space? I do have areas I'd rather not have exposed; though this was more because they were my weak spots than anything else. I also don't like people or fae I don't know getting too physically close to me. Again, however, this was more for my self preservation and protecting my weakness. Humans possibly might be similar in that regard, but I don't think that is what Chise is talking about...Maybe I should just let her do what she wants. She obviously means no harm, yet I am concerned about her own health. Yet, once she sets her mind on something it's difficult to change her view; I've seen that happen a few times.

 **"...Go ahead then. I trust you, Chise..."** I say, the girl giving me a soft smile in response. Good. It's much better when she smiles. I feel her soft finger tap the tip of my nose, her other hand carefully holding the potion.

"...Say 'Aaaah', and open wide please..." Hm? I don't quite get it, but I open my mouth as instructed, my throat vibrating from the small sound I was making.

 **"Aaahhh...?"** I feel something flow into my mouth then; probably the healing potion going by its herbal taste and texture. My tongue also runs over her soft hand as I gently swallow the liquid, being careful to not trap her hand with the glass in my mouth. I feel her muscles stiffen then, probably out of reflex, as I feel her small hand retreat from my mouth. She looks at her saliva covered hand for a couple seconds, her face still red as she carefully lays the empty glass down on the floor. I feel the mixture ease the pain somewhat, though the marks are as big as ever, blood pouring down my back. It makes my fur wet, and it's quite an annoying sensation...I wish for it to stop, along with the random bursts of pain that seem to happen when I move. Chise stares at me then, her eyes scanning over my body worriedly as her trembling hand attempts to reach out and touch my face.

"I'm...going to...go get some water and bandages so we can start cleaning those wounds...They look like they hurt." She states, causing me to answer almost immediately.

 **"It would have pained me more if _you_ had become hurt...I...don't like seeing you in pain, either...It causes my chest to...I can't describe it..." **I mutter, my words failing me at the last moment. What was this odd twisting in my gut? Was it because I was worried for Chise? I can only assume so...Something soft touching my head causes me to stop thinking, a familiar pair of green eyes meeting my own.

"...I'm sorry, Elias. I'm not sure what you're feeling...Maybe it's concern? When one person cares for another, and they get hurt...usually it...makes the other react, I guess? I'm sorry; I'm not very good at teaching." She mutters, her lips leaving my head as Chise's familiar warmth fades slowly as she untangles herself from my side. She carefully walks off into a different location, her tiny footsteps echoing in the small room. I attempt to get up and go after her, but I find it a bit difficult to stand up, my large frame wobbling as I try to heft myself upright. The pain of the lacerations across my back flares up then, blood running down my back and dripping onto the floor in small pools. The sound of footsteps is more hurried now, and louder.

"Stay still, you big bonehead! You're still hurt...just take it easy." A familiar voice shouts, the tiny human coming into view along with Chise. Both were carrying cloths, bandages and what seemed to be things for cleaning wounds, the two of them getting closer to me with every step. The redhead kneels next to me, Chise's face wearing a worried expression as she takes a bucket filled with water and wrings a cloth out. I just watch, not wanting to disrupt her concentration, knowing I couldn't do that on my own. I stiffen as the wet cloth gently rubs across the cuts, the pain sharp and throbbing as Chise carefully pulls it off of my body. I watch her wring the cloth again, the water tinted red from my blood as it falls back into the bucket. This process goes on for a few minutes, as I feel the warmth of her hands on my back, countering the sharp pain. It's not that painful and it dulls quickly enough after the cloth is removed; I am just not used to being hurt. I considered myself quite strong...both in raw power and intelligence, though I was still learning new things. This was maybe the first time I had come up against an opponent I could not overpower; though protecting Chise also had a bit to do with my loss.

"There...your wounds seems better now. At least they're not bleeding as much...Now we just need to make sure they get wrapped properly." Chise says, wringing the blood covered cloth into the bucket one final time. I just nod, putting my large hand on her head and rubbing it in a show of affection. She didn't do a bad job. I wince as I feel the bandages wrap around my torso, their pressure thankfully stopping any possible bleeding that would occur. Some good rest and good would finish the job...But I am not wholly sure we can afford that luxury right now. That Madara fellow seems quite intent in chasing Chise; he even crossed countries to do so. To weaken himself to that extent so he could get his hands on her...He must see her as an important tool for his plans. A flicker of recognition dawns in me then; I had been treating Chise the same way for quite some time. _Do I still consider her a tool...an experiment for me to succeed at? No, I don't think so..._ I look at the small girl as I think this, the odd warm feeling bathing over me as I watch her gently press her hands against my bandaged torso. She is definitely important to me; more so than even Lindel, my master whom taught me so many things. I don't think I could keep going without her... _I won't let that...fox...get his hands on her..._ My thoughts fade as my consciousness wavers, Chise giving me a worried look as I slump on the floor.

"Elias!"

 **"...I'm just tired...I haven't pushed myself that...hard...in a long time. Sorry, Chise..."** I hear myself say, Chise's worried face being the last thing I see before my eyes close from fatigue.


	13. Plans

**AN: Sorry, gotta focus on the OC before we get back to Chise/Elias stuff. Short update cause it felt good to end on.**

 **"...Hmm?"** I blink a few times, my body still waking from the last vestiges of sleep. My body is heavy and it takes me a few moments before everything comes into place. I feel oddly warm, immediately noticing Chise's small form laying against my own, her tiny hand attempting to grasp mine weakly. She is fast asleep, her rhythmic breathing making me feel calmer despite the odd situation we found ourselves in. After seeing me in such a state, no wonder the mental fatigue got to her; along with the added burden of taking care of me. All in all though, she looked healthy enough considering our situation. The cuts she had received from our encounter were covered by small bandages, and she looked more...put together than before. And cleaner, I notice, the odd specks of dirt cleaned from her clothing. Still...I admit I was concerned about her; my own life was of little importance at the moment. I'd rather not wake her if it could be avoided, but she was lying right on top of my slumping form. Any movement on my part would certainly jostle her enough to wake her up. Besides, I was content staying like this for a while; if only the situation we found ourselves in would be so accommodating. Sadly, that was not the case, my large claws gentle as I run them through her auburn hair, enjoying the smooth texture of it. I focus my thoughts, feeling more replenished than before my little nap, as my body shrinks and shifts into a more human shape. _There we go._ It was incomvient to stay in that shape for long; human structures were not meant to house creatures of my size. Not that I had any real choice in the matter...I gently attempt to lift Chise into my arms as I usually do, wanting to get out of that uncomfortable position. I feel my back throb with pain then, making me stumble a step as I attempt to keep my balance. Most likely the lacerations I received have not yet fully healed. I just focus on keeping hold of Chise, whose jade eyes jolt awake at my small noise of discomfort.

"Elias! Why...are you awake?" Her voice is quite loud, and sounds shocked to boot. I attempt to reassure her, my voice calm as I press her tighter against me.

"I am all right, Chise...There is no need for you to be so concerned. My wounds seem to have healed...slightly." I set her down then, not wanting to agitate my back any further and open up my wounds. She just stares at me, her small hand clutching onto my robe with quite a firm grip. I pat her head, wanting to reassure her further as I start to examine the place we found ourselves in. It was a magus' workshop, that much was clear due to the various shelves with components for spellcraft and such lying about, along with the small desk that was littered with trinkets. The room looked very lived in, things haphazardly strewn about and the odd smell of certain concoctions in the air. They did say we were welcome to use whatever we needed; I wonder if it would be so bad to take a few of these for our own use? I start to internally debate the idea, staring at a few of the potions on the shelves. I knew of their contents; a couple healing tinctures and potions to assauge different conditions, from less serious things like muscle relaxants to those of importance such as antidotes for poison or paralytic impediments. Indeed, they looked quite prepared for all sorts of occasions. A voice that isn't Chise's makes me turn abruptly, my gloved hands easily wrapping my apprentice in my hold out of reflex. A soft chuckle follows, then a drawn out sigh as said figure limps out from the chair they were sitting in.

"About time you two woke up...Can't really blame ya, though; just got up myself..." They mutter, their voice soft and warm as they take a few shambling steps our way. I relax my grip on Chise somewhat, the redhead looking at me worriedly as her gaze turns from said speaker to my face.

"Don't worry...This person is...well, not exactly what one would call harmless, yet...Not one to be worried about. They are...an old acquaintance of mine; one who showed up at just the right time, thankfully." I say, Chise's gaze relaxing as they stare at our benefactor. I just examine them curiously, noticing the bandaged stump that used to be their left arm, red still leaking through the white fabric. Their face is cleaner now, no longer covered in their own blood, and they are wearing different clothes than before. A pair of mismatched eyes stare in our direction, before they nervously avoid my gaze. How odd...They were both the same color before...I guide the two of us closer to them, though I am a tad wary of the odd magical energy that this person is letting off. It's different from what I remember; and not all of it seems to be human. It feels similar to a fae of some sort; what kind I cannot decipher though I realize it is a curse of sorts. The aura is similar to some curses I have heard of in the past, though much grander in scale. Then again, researching something through books and seeing it firsthand are two different things. As I have grown to understand through my time with Chise. At least this is a bit more logical in nature, and more suited to my expertise. They smile at our approach, their expression light as they turn around and start walking towards one of the other rooms. I follow, Chise wrapped around my arm, not really having any other option at the moment. It would be best to get ourselves familiarized with this place. All in all, this was not a bad living space, though a bit too small for my tastes. I was used to the larger ceilings and door frames in our cottage; these were a bit lower than I liked, probably to accommodate our host's lack of stature. Not that that was much of a bother for me either; I only had to adjust my human size accordingly and everything was fine, though Chise gave me an odd look at first.

"...Like I said, feel free to use anything you might..." The human stops talking, their tiny frame coming up against a wooden door.

"Tch. Hold on a moment..." They mutter, swiftly extending their leg so that it touches the horizontal handle, the base of their shoe in between the wood and metal. With a swift movement, they pull the door open awkwardly with their foot, the door swinging open with a creak, their right arm limp at their side.

"...Why use your foot to open the door? Unless...your arm is currently compromised, though it does not look it from the outside..." I say, partially to explain to Chise and also to let the other know I had a feeling something was off. They just shrug, motioning us inside with a twitch of their shoulder, and I comply. If they don't wish to talk about it, then I won't press the issue further. Unless they turn out to be a danger to Chise and myself; then I will get an explanation out of them. The small space in which we find ourselves next is akin to a bedroom, two 'small' beds along with an accompanying nightstand being the most distinguishing features in this plain room. It had no windows and the only door out was the one we entered from; currently blocked by my large frame. There was a small door near the second bed, which I assume leads into a bathroom of sorts. Our 'host' only stares at the beds for a moment, then back at me, before making an odd noise using their tongue. They shuffle over to one of the beds, leaning in to touch it with their right hand which was still stiff as a board.

I feel magical energy start to flow from their body, nothing too out of the ordinary aside from the odd look they give as if they are in pain while stumbling over to the other bed. They mutter the beginnings of a spell, the beds changing shape and size while moving out of the way of the nightstand, sweat beading their forehead as they do so. The two small beds easily convalesce into a single large one, much more suitable for someone of my size. _...Fool. How much magic did you use up for a simple spell like that?_ I wonder, watching the tiny human bend over in clear pain, it's right arm shaking as the cursed energy grows stronger. I hear Chise gasp, one of my hands quickly shielding her, my only other reaction to stare at the phenomenon taking place with curiosity. Gritting their teeth, sweat beading down their face as they attempt to hold in the curse tearing them apart, the human can only watch as dark trendrils of energy flow up their right arm, discoloring the skin to a dark, black hue. It has already taken over most of the arm, the hand bandaged to hide the unnatural coloring, the tendrils easily reaching to the neck and collarbone area as dark blotches began to spread.

"...There we...go. That should...be better for you Elias, I hope..." They weakly mutter, finally straightening their posture and returning to a neutral expression. I only hear Chise gasp, her visage clearly worried as she takes in the tiny human.

"What was that!? Are you...ill? That doesn't look...natural at any rate..." She mutters, her body pushing against my arm as she tries to move, my hand keeping her from doing so. I'd rather her not take any unnecessary risks. I stare at Chise, my gaze firm for a moment as I then turn to the wavering miscolored eyes of the human before us.

"Thank you...You've been up to something this past decade and a half, I see...That curse...seems quite lethal. How long has it been feeding off of you?" They offer a weak smile at this, gesturing for me to move out of the way. I do so, careful not to let myself or Chise touch the cursed human as they open the door once again with their leg. We walk through, the human following soon after, now leading us to a different door.

"...Hmmm...Can't say. Been too long; not sure how much time I have left, if any...I'm being rude, making my guests worry about me...Please, let me show you...the rest of my abode." They say, attempting to open this door the same way they did the others with their foot. It doesn't twist so easily however, the small human hopping a bit as their leg rights itself to regain their balance. A curse resounds from their lips, their brows narrowing as they exhale.

"...Didn't have enough time to reattach the arm...Hang on, just a little setback..." They mutter, their body pushing against the door with a small thud. I sigh, starting to become tired of their stubbornness, old memories emerging from the back of my mind. If you need help, just ask for it...What about that was so hard to understand for this one? Then again, tilting my head towards Chise as I do so, this human also has a habit for not asking for help when it is needed. A small thud jolts us both to attention, the odd human pressed up against the doorframe, their head pushing the latch down. It opens with a small creak a few moments later, the curly haired human looking oddly triumphant as they gesture for us to come inside. This time the room resembles a kitchen, though not as inviting or warm as ours, ingredients stored away in jars or shelves and cabinets to preserve them. It also had some of the more modern appliances as well, my gaze turning to a refrigerator and dishwasher lined side by side near the countertops. The small human turns to us then, their expression and eyes seemingly neutral as they spoke; though with those eyes it was hard for me to tell.

"Well...this is really it, aside from my own room and the entrance way...Erm...I need to get my arm...fixed...more...so you two just uhhh...get comfortable, I suppose?" They mutter, their face reddening as they walk past us and next to the door which they stare at for a moment. I let go of Chise then, using my reach to tap the other human on the shoulder. They stiffen, their muscles tensing at my touch, then turn their head to stare at me, confusion flashing across their face for a moment.

"Yeah...? I—" I stop them before they start their sentence, a small thorn twisting from under my sleeve to wrap around the handle, effortlessly turning the door and keeping it open. They look at me in shock, an odd sound coming out of their mouth then, before they gesture for us to walk through; which we easily oblige. I turn to Chise as the kitchen door shuts closed, my head motioning to the spare room we saw earlier.

"Wait for me, would you? I have things I need to discuss...in private with this person. It is no huge issue; I'd just rather be...'safe than sorry', was it?" I comment, Chise staring at me before her gaze turns to the short human in front of us, whose eyes are glancing in our general direction. Other than that it seems as if they did not hear our conversation at all, or is choosing to be polite and ignore us. Chise only responds with a small nod, her green eyes concerned as she stares at the oddity near us. Not for any fault of theirs; she's just the type to worry so much more about others than herself. Is this what drew me to her? Her odd...sense of self-sacrifice...The way she easily puts herself in harms way for others, not knowing if her actions will benefit her or curse her? I don't know...I just think back to our first meeting, when she told me about the fact that her powers bring her such terrible luck. _I really want to...show her the beauty of this world. All of it; even the seemingly cruel things that do have a purpose, like this human here..._

"Sorry, Ainsworth...Give me a minute to fix this..." The human mutters, sitting on its small bed, my own form sitting across from them in a small chair. Their severed limb lay next to them, it's skin pale from the lack of blood yet it had not started to succumb to necrosis. This makes me wonder how long I was out for; probably not more than a half hour I would assume. I just glare at the human, staring at their discolored neck, which has begun to match my own dark purple hue, though it was more of a black by now. Their face held no trace of emotion as they looked at me, their voice quiet as they spoke.

"...I do need a bit of help here, loathe as I am to admit it...Can you hold onto the arm and press it against my shoulder? I was going to try and reconnect it..." My answer is just a simple nod, my hand reaching over to grab the appendage and carefully line it up with its proper half. The human mutters a small thanks before I feel the surge of magic rise from their body, the sensation of the curse also emanating from their core. I watch as tendrils cover the appendage, being careful to pull my own hand back before it is caught up in the spell. The sounds of bones snapping back into place, the squish of blood vessels reconnecting and reestablishing their flow tell me that the spell is working; though I have my doubts as to whether this is an actual spell or part of the curse. I can only presume it is the former, as limbs are easier to attach the sooner they have been removed providing nothing stops them from reattaching before necrosis sets in, which seems to be the case here. It is also much easier to do so with one's original limbs, or limbs that are similar in origin to that of the creature you are trying to reattach them to. A few loud curses come from the human as the tendrils wrap up their arm, a line of black at the point where the limbs were previously separated. They pant for a bit, sweat beading their kneading forehead from what I assume is the pain of having a limb reattached. I do not know; I have never really experienced any major damage like that. Therefore the concept is a bit lost on me. Still, I attempt to be polite and wait for their fit to subside before I try to talk to them, my gaze now focused entirely on their face.

"...Why did you show up when you did to save us?" I ask plainly, the curly haired human just sighing at my response, an odd smile painting their face.

"Hehehe...Simple, really. I had come to do some work and thought I'd stop by and say hello. Feeling a powerful presence on the wind, along with your own raw power, made me curious..." They answer simply, both arms limp at their sides due to the procedures done on them. Are they lying? I don't think so. This person wasn't much for lies. I admit I was abut curious about what work took them all the way to England, however. Their eyes still attempt to stare straight into my general direction, the pupils hovering this way and that as they attempted to find something to focus on. It was a bit distracting if I may note; how is the recipient of their words supposed to focus on their presence when their eyes are doing that? Of course it was not their fault, but still...I clear my throat, wanting their attention on me before I ask another question.

"...That curse. You're going to die soon, aren't you? It seems to have almost reached your vital areas. You know using magic is killing you, and yet..." They let out a laugh at my words, making me stop talking.

"Yeah, and...? Whether I had this curse or not, magic would have killed me anyway...We don't have time to nonchalantly talk like this, Ains. That guy...will track us eventually. He's quite strong; though I figure you could best him...I'd rather you not get into any more trouble however..." They comment, their gaze staring directly at me as they can manage. I can feel it's intensity, though I don't fully understand the 'feeling' behind it. Why do they worry about me?

"If it's for Chise...I'd fight him again if I must. Yet it would be foolish to do so without a plan. Are you suggesting something to catch him off guard? That won't be easy; that Madara seems to be quite a high level fae. Not on the level of a god or anything, but it was a match for me...I am a bit rusty, not having gotten into a confrontation like that since..." I trail off, my memories thinking back to that battle; the one that named me Philium Murialis, the deadly spear wall. I have done my best to distance myself from things that would get me into trouble, Simon's stalking also being a part of it. I did not want to be the Church's lapdog; however that was the price to pay for my folly those years ago... _What troublesome creatures humans are._

Hmm...I guess you could say that," the human mutters, their eyes narrowing as they squint. They start talking immediately after, their expression brightening as they continue. I feel their magical energy fluctuate once again as their appearance changes. I blink in surprise as I see an almost exact duplicate of my apprentice, minus a couple small details, staring back at me with an uncharacteristic grin.

"I have an idea...He wants Chise because of her capabilities as a Sleigh Beggy, yes? Then I say we give him a Sleigh Beggy."


	14. Contentedness

_I am not good at lying...however, if she were to find out, it would not bode well. I would rather not see Chise in any danger. This is the best bet we have in order to take him down, I think. The less humans involved, the better; less chance of the church taking their anger out on me. I don't have time to run their foolish errands._ I think, trying to keep my mind off of the plan we have concocted as I enter the spare room we have been given. I really don't want Chise to be involved; even if the plan does so indirectly. She is quite perceptive as of late; one of the few people who can understand my thoughts and actions even though I have no expressions to show. I notice she is not focusing on me right now, a familiar black dog curled up in her lap, her face nuzzling it's fur affectionately? Oh,so Ruth was able to find her after all? Good, good. Most familiars do have the ability to sense out their masters, even if they are leagues away; it is part of the pact between them. I watch as the giant dog licks its master's face, his body seeming much more whole and hearty than before. It seemed wounded, going by the bandages wrapping it up, but he was no longer bleeding and dirty. I suppose the Silver Lady had fixed him up somewhat. He probably wanted to come right to us but could not. Chise seems a bit happier too, her pale face finally showing a bit of color. Said redhead and fae are eyeing me curiously as I sit down on the bed that was prepared for us, her face wearing a perplexed expression. Ruth is silent, though his ears are perked up and listening intently.

"...Elias...Are you done talking with that person?" I nod, turning my head to look at the small girl staring at me, her form slowly moving to sit beside me. The black dog pouts at this, a harsh snuffle escaping his snout before he moves towards the head of the bed, settling himself quite comfortably on a pillow. This one...he often liked to lay on pillows when people were occupied with other things. Whether it was his nature as a dog or something else I could not say, but I suspected the former.

"Yes...They just needed help with their arm, mostly. They are probably resting the damage off right now. I figured it was best to not disturb them further." I state, not exactly lying but not telling the whole story either. They probably wouldn't want to be seen right now because of the pain of their arm, yes...but also because they are busy getting ready making ingredients and ideas for our plan to proceed smoothly. It was hard to tell what that human would be doing now, really. Even though I knew them slightly better than most, their illogical and sometimes erratic actions did sometimes perturb me. At least with this one their actions were mostly rooted out of logical thinking, so it was easier for me to predict their actions to an extent. Chise stares at me, her small hand reaching out as if to touch me, but it stays there in the air wavering a moment before it drops to her side. Is she worried about me? What an odd girl; I can take care of myself.

"Okay, that's good...I suppose...Still..." She mutters, her voice quiet as she speaks. An odd flush comes over her face then, her jade eyes having an odd brightness to them as she stares at me, which makes me confused. Is she embarrassed again? Over what? I feel her tiny hand, a bit cold compared to my own body temperature, slide over the side of my torso, shaky as it attempts to move toward my back. I take ahold of her wrist then, making her squeal in surprise, her face making another one of her odd expressions. She's done this one a few times before; her eyebrows moving up as her mouth is open in surprise. I think I can understand what she means when she does it. Possibly. I just stare at her, our eyes meeting for a moment before she turns her face away quickly.

"Did you want to check the bandages? I think they are fine; I haven't done much other than walk since we came here. I doubt my wounds would open up from ju—" I attempt to say, an odd grumbling noise coming from Chise as I speak. I blink, not too sure of what I was hearing, Chise's face turning red again from embarrassment. _Ah, that's right...We were about to eat dinner when she went on that errand. She's probably hungry, now that the danger and adrenaline have worn off...So am I, come to think of it._ I reason, attempting to get up from the bed, then turning to the small girl.

"Chise, you're probably starving, aren't you? How about we ask our host for access to their kitchen? I doubt they can cook right now; the state they are in..." I explain, the small girl nodding as her face returns to its usual pale complexion, though still perplexed from what I could tell. We look at the dog a moment, Ruth's ears perked up at the mention of food, though he makes no move to get up from his comfortable spot.

"I already ate...Silky was kind enough to offer me the dinner she had waiting. Guess she didn't want it to go to waste..." Ruth comments, his tail wagging lazily about as he settles back down. We both nod, using this as a chance to leave the room quietly. As good as he looks now, he needs his rest as well; how else could he protect his master?

She follows me easily enough, the two of us heading to where I had been only a few minutes before. I knock on the door, speaking my piece carefully so that it does not compromise the plan. It would do no good to be found out, after all.

"Would it trouble you if we had access to your kitchen? I understand we have your approval, though I would just like to check first," I hear a shuffling noise, then a familiar voice shout back through the door.

"Eh? Go ahead. As long as you aren't doing the cooking, Ainsworth! The ingredients and recipe books are all there in the shelves." Their comment confuses me, and yet also makes me a bit offended. Where does everyone come up with this idea I was bad at cooking? I was not great, but going by Chise's reaction to my last attempt, the meal wasn't inedible either. I hear a small chuckle from my side, Chise staring at me with her sparkling eyes again. Why do they seem to brighten like that suddenly? It happens at the oddeat times too; usually her face is quiet and more subdued, her eyes lacking that...sparkle. All I understand is that it made my stomach lurch, the nice warm feeling spreading through me again. No matter; I was content with feeling this warmth again after all that had happened. We turn away from the door then, both of us heading towards the kitchen, the aroma of spices and herbs hitting our senses as we step into the small space. It was a nice smell and only served to accentuate our hunger. I look for a shelf that looked like it would contain recipe books, easily finding it and searching through the volumes. _We don't want anything too complicated...though Chise does help out the Silver Lady with cooking often...Something simple yet filling would be best; what would that be, however? I am no good at this..._ I ponder, setting the book down on the table in the middle of the room. Chise stares at me, then at the book before she starts going through it herself.

"...What about this, Elias? It seems easy enough..." She mutters, pointing to a specific recipe. I stare at it, reading it myself before nodding. Yes, this should be good. I look around the room, already seeing some of the ingredients and going over to extract them, putting them on the table next to the book. Chise's light footsteps nearby tell me she is also looking for ingredients or utensils, the sounds of cabinets and drawers opening and closing as she goes through each one separately. She also places things on the table, a couple simple spices to make it taste better, some vegetables as side dishes, along with a knife to prepare the food. After a few minutes, we have everything assembled, the two of us standing over the selection.

"Seems we have everything we need. Now all we need do is follow the recipe as stated..." I say, turning my head to look at Chise, who only offered a small smile in response. I admit, I was not too fond of doing this cooking thing again, having gotten used to our Silky preparing all the meals as of late. It was quite tedious; but what else was there to do at the moment? Sighing, I look at the tiy slab of meat in front of us, then at the recipe book. _There's nothing else to it, unfortunately. Just have to start._ I lament, my gloved hands about to pick up the meat, before a small pale hand grabs me by the wrist.

"You should take those off when cooking...They'll get dirty otherwise," Chise reminds me, her face turning a slight pink. She was right; I had honestly forgotten for a moment, so intent I was in starting this arduous task. It only takes a few minutes for me to remove my gloves, robe and vest, leaving me in my regular white shirt and suspenders. There...Now can we begin already? I stare at Chise, who is already busy getting out measuring tools and laying them down on the table. I watch with some interest as she weighs out amounts of spices and such, putting them in small dishes, presumably to use for later when needed. She only gives me a small stare of confusion, looking at the meat and then handing over a small hammer like instrument.

"Could you take care of that? I want to get the vegetables washed and cut..." I nod, holding the instrument and getting a feel for it in my hand before I start pounding the meat, being careful to not put too much force behind it. Wouldn't want to damage the countertop after all...This process only takes me a few minutes, the sounds of chopping resonating in my head while I am doing so. I do take time to look over at Chise as I am doing this, her expression blank as she cuts the vegetables into small cubes and puts them into appropriate containers. _No, not blank._ I realize. She is focusing on doing her best, even for something as small as this. Heh...She is oddly determined, this one. That is one of things that fascinates me when it comes to her. Few humans seem to have the mental aptitude to do such things, and her mental state is usually fragile...probably because of her shy personality due to her upbringing. I stop my train of thought, feeling that the meat has been tenderized enough, carefully grabbing the spices that Chise laid out for me in small bowls. It is quite a simple task to cover the meat with them, and I make sure to get both sides evenly.

"This should take care of that...We seem to be doing okay, according to the book. Now all we have to do is set the dish in the oven and let it cook..." I comment, Chise looking at me before making a small nod, pouring the cut vegetables in a pan. I lay the meat on top, being careful as I gently put it into the small oven, before shutting the door closed. Not liking the coarse feeling of the grains of spice on my skin, I quickly turn to the small sink on the counter, rinsing off my hands and shaking them dry.

"...What do we do now, then?" Chise asks, her eyes scanning the recipe over to make sure we are done. All we have to do now is wait until it comes out ready, testing it as the process goes along. I am not too sure what to do now...I'd rather not leave the dish after working so hard on it. I would like to try and get ready for our plan, however, but I don't want to alert Chise to anything. If she found out, it would ruin things. I stare at the small auburn haired girl, watching her begin to put the things we used to cook the meal into a small sink. Right, we can't leave things like this. That would be rude. I rinse off my own hands quickly while Chise is occupied gathering more things to wash. _There are sure a lot of things to clean..._ I realize as Chise carefully brings more cups and measuring instruments into the sink. Well, there's no point in complaining about it, I suppose. It won't get done otherwise; I just wish it wasn't such of a hassle to cook.

I locate what seems to be a cleaning implement for the dishes, wetting it and lathering the surface with soap before I rub it against the stains on said dishes. It only takes a moment to get them clean, the water easily washing away the lathered soap, my hands settling into a rythym as I do each piece individually and put them onto the conveniently placed drying rack. I feel something dry and warm touch my wet fingers as I handle the next pan, already prepared to put it on the rack, shy, tiny fingers sliding it out of my grasp. A familiar crop of red hair meets my eyes as I peer to my left, Chise's small form holding a cloth as she is meticulously drying each piece. She seems to have stopped in her task though, as her face is flushed pink as she holds the pan I had just finished washing. I can feel her gaze on me for just a moment, before she attempts to go back to drying the dishes, the clang of utensils and water being the only sound in the room. Her voice is the only thing to break the silence, causing me to focus on her.

"...Figured I could help clean up, too. It's not as nice a kitchen as back home, though..."

I am stumped on what to say, not sure of her intent with this idle conversation. Probably just something to break the odd silence. Why is this so difficult?

"...Thank you...You are right; this isn't like our kitchen back home. It has its own charm, however..." I stop speaking, my hands pausing as I cease washing dishes for a moment to look at my apprentice. Feeling my gaze on her, Chise shyly turns her head, curiosity shining in those green eyes of hers.

"...Chise. I can handle this. Go rest until the food is ready." She just shakes her head, a frown crossing her face for a moment until it is replaced by an awkward smile.

"I'm fine. We started this together, so it makes sense to finish it together too. Besides...I had fun cooking together," She says, her words filling me with that odd warmth once again, spreading all through my body as my heart beats much faster than before. I see...She did mention something along those lines a while ago, didn't she? With all that has been going on, I figured we would have no time to do such a thing. I suppose it is nice we were able to have this small moment of peace. _Now more than ever considering what is going to happen tomorrow..._ I think, my mind going back to the plan myself and our host had thought up...It will work, I hope...

"Ah, this was a nice distraction, wasn't it? Maybe we could do something similar later on, if the time permits..." I mutter, honestly hoping we would have such a time again. I doubt it, seeing as how this incident has put us behind schedule for orders and the like. Ugh...Another thing I'm going to have to pay that Madara back for.

"That was good." Chise mutters, her face beaming with a large smile as we enter the small bedroom. I nod, agreeing wholeheartedly with her, though I am curious of one thing. Last time, she had told me it was missing something. Was that still the case now? I sit down on the bed, facing the small girl as she tilts her head to show her confusion.

"Was it still missing something? I remember you telling me last time that something felt off," I ask, watching the subtle changes in her face; the way her brows scrunches together as she thought, her lips tightening into a thin line. I think I am beginning to read her expressions now, at least partially. I can tell when she is frightened or worried; others are more difficult for me to discern, however. This must mean I am making progress. I feel a small warmth on my knee, her small hand laying itself gently across my leg. I feel her body heat near mine, her tiny shoulder barely able to touch my side as she turns her head my way. A familiar pair of jade eyes stare back at me, and I feel compelled to stare back, lost in their vibrancy. Her voice is quiet, yet calming as she speaks, hesitant though it is.

"No...It was fine. I think...that was because...we put our heart into making the food together." Our heart? This was another human metaphor, but for what? Surely she means some sort of emotional connection...but I did not feel such a thing while preparing the dish...Did I? I am not sure, turning my gaze towards her as I tilt my head in confusion.

"Hmm...It was an interesting experience for me, yes, but...I am not sure if it merits the use of such a phrase. I...just wanted the food to turn out well, and was content having you assist me in making it." I mutter, very conflicted and confused about this situation. I did feel an odd warmth, but I assumed that was from the proximity of the oven. Was it really another display of emotion? So the simple act of cooking a meal together can bring about such kinds of feelings...Then we should do that more often. I attempt to steer the conversation elsewhere, not fond of the topic we were discussing. A hand on the side of my face stops me before I can get a word out, Chise's stare as patient as ever as she locks eyes with me.

"That's fine. Even if you don't understand it...the proof that you have emotions is there...They must be...hidden, is all." An interesting observation...I can't deny that possibility. I do feel some things, and the number of which has increased dramatically since I took in this mysterious, fragile human. She must be the trigger. I wrap my large hand around her back, pulling her closer to me as she makes another startled squeak of surprise. That sound is comforting to me; I understand it means she was thinking of doing something similar, possibly. Due to her shy and introverted personality on top of her human nature, Chise wasn't one to admit to such things readily. Coaxing her into it was much easier by using actions than words. Eventually she would warm up to the idea, like now, her head nestling itself against my chest as I gently rub her back. I can feel my heart beat faster from under my rib cage; once again the stimuli being this odd girl I have taken in. Will she never cease to surprise me so?

"If my esteemed teacher thinks so, then it must be true. Now then, it is pretty late in the evening. We should try to sleep off the...excitement of today." I say, letting go of the girl and standing up from my position. I feel my back ache a bit as I do so, probably because of the small strains I have put on it today, but it isn't as painful as before. Though I do feel an odd tingling...I doubt I will have another flare up unless I do something truly reckless. Shadows wrap around my form, changing my usual robe and clothing to that of more appropriate nightwear. As I look down however, I can see the white of the bandages through the small opening in the shirt. Well, they did survive through my shifting into human form; surprising though, that they choose this moment to open up again. A small surprised gasp causes me to turn my head toward Chise, whose eyes are wide as if in shock, her small body almost leaping off the bed to get near me. _Huh? Why is she looking at me like that?_ I am confused; even more so when she grabs the bottom of my shirt with her tiny hand, pulling on it with a soft tug.

"...Yes? What is it, Chise. You seem distressed—" I comment, Chise's mouth frowning as she narrows her eyes at me. I feel her fingers grasp my hand tightly, the tugging feeling becoming stronger as she urges me towards the door leading to the bathroom. It is of little use however, her pushing having little to no effect because of our difference in height and weight.

"Elias...we need to change...the bandages again. Please, listen to me." She pleads, her eyes wearing that odd expression I don't like when she is distressed. Is she concerned about me? Why? I am not that hurt...Yet I do as she wants, heading into the bathroom after her, unsure of what to do. Her face reddens all of a sudden, her hands attempting to grab my shirt and failing as they fall to her chest in a nervous flutter.

"Take your s-shirt off...I'm going to find new wrappings..." She mutters, her gaze avoiding me as she quickly rummages through the medicine cabinet and drawers near the sink. I easily undo the buttons, slipping the large shirt off and placing it on the tiny counter. I blink as I stare at the bandages, now a slight pink and a bit loose. They do need changing; I doubt I could sleep through the night without complications. Thankfully Chise seems to know what she is doing...but how? Has she gotten hurt like this before? In her childhood maybe? I don't like that idea; even though I had no control over something like that, the thought of it happening made me uneasy... _I don't want to see Chise hurt any more._ A soft call of my name causes me to abandon that train of thought, Chise's worried gaze snapping me into focus. She is holding a fresh cylinder of bandages, along with more gauze, her other hand hesitant as it reaches out to touch my abdomen.

"Can you sit somewhere, like on the toilet, so I can reach you? You'd be too tall for me to change them otherwise..." She says, and I easily comply, carefully sitting down on the closed lid and facing her. I wince as she slowly unravels the old bandages, the pain from the slightly open wounds throbbing, making me wince a little. Chise navigates around to my back, her free hand covered in the white gauze; it is slightly cold as it touches my back, gently covering the lacerations. I can feel the warmth of her hand as the bandages are wrapped around my torso, then once again for good measure. Her face is still red as she stares at me; is she embarrassed? How interesting...What about me is making her this way? I think back to the last time she reacted like this, when I had tended to her wounds when she had broken that potion...Back then, I wasn't wearing a shirt either, or pants, come to think of it...This brings to mind the conversation I had with Angelica's husband.

 _Is she nervous because I am not wearing a shirt? Is it because I am a male? What was it again...? Oh yes...Something about opposite genders of humans finding specific parts of the other's body attractive. Does she..._ like _seeing me this way? Why? Am I_ attractive _to her like this?_ I think, gauging her reaction to my form; watching her eyes and mouth for any little movements that I could interpret. She is easier for me to read than most humans; maybe I can understand what she is thinking? I can't really do so however, as she is facing away from me. Maybe it would be better to ask outright; she wouldn't lie to me.

"Chise? What is wrong? Do you...find the shape of my form...pleasing?" Chise makes a loud squeak, her body jumping in the air as it teeters from her nervousness. Wait...was I correct? I am not sure; I only know that I feel warm, that nice, bright sensation that spreads throughout my body. How does she do this to me? Chise refuses to answer me, making small comments I cannot hear under her breath. I tap her on the shoulder, Chise making another nervous squeak before turning around. That noise..I feel a tingle spread through my spine every time I hear her voice make that squeak. She still tries to avoid looking at me, her eyes nervously darting to and fro as her mouth opens and closes.

"W-what? Where in the...No! I...it's not like that! Humans...don't do...these kinds of things so casually." She mutters, causing me to tilt my head in confusion.

"You are my bride...Is this not what marriage entails? Even though we are not formally wed, isn't it in one's best interests to care for their partner? From what I have read of human vows, the usual saying is 'in sickness and in health', is it not? Does this not qualify as such a situation?" I explain, this making more sense to me than any other idea. We will be wed; just when she is old enough in human years, provided she lives that long. I will see to that, so the matter is more or less settled...So, what is there to be embarrassed about? Chise sighs loudly, shaking her head for a moment before focusing on me once again.

"...I suppose that is true, yeah. However...I...I'm not sure. My experiences with people have not been...anything close to what I have with you...I had no real friends, boys or girls, and zero understanding of relationships; Heck, I think I know less than you do, Elias. You have had at least people to converse with, like Simon and Angelica...I have never had that luxury before now..." Her voice goes quiet then, her eyes downcast as she looks at the floor. Oh no. I probably made her remember something she did not want to...That look is one I haven't seen in a while; not since I had first bought her at the auction house. When she was still skittish and shy, her eyes looking for dangers that did not exist. I feel an odd compulsion then, and I hoist Chise into my arms, setting her panicking form onto my lap.

 _"Elias!"_ She shrieks, her face turning a very deep shade of red. I don't care about that now; I want to try to apologize. I press her squirming body closer to me, tilting my head downward as I stare into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chise. I believe I made you 'uncomfortable' just now...I can understand not wanting to dredge up bad memories. I'm sorry..." I say, nuzzling my head against her cheek, attempting to convey my words through action. I feel her stiffen for a moment, then hear Chise sigh again as her warm breath tickles my neck.

"I'm not mad...I...You just startled me there. I'm not sure how to react to what is happening and...I guess I lashed out. I'm sorry...I forgive you, Elias." The words I had been hoping to hear finally stumble out from her lips, in that quiet voice that meant she was nervous still. We stay like this for a few moments, Chise's head resting on my torso, every breath I took pressing her closer against me. Knowing that this cannot last, I gently hoist her small frame again, putting her back down on the bathroom floor. We need to get to sleep. It's getting late. She looks at me, handing me my night shirt which I hasilty don for fear of making her more uncomfortable than she was already. Chise has already put away the extra bandages and gauze by then, the bathroom door opening with a small creak into the pitch black bedroom. I easily follow after her, the click of the light switch enveloping us now in complete darkness. This is fine for me, as I am shadow itself; this does not compromise my vision. The same cannot be said for Chise, whose footsteps are stilted and hesitant against the wooden floor. I chuckle, finding a bit of amusement in her situation, before I carefully hoist her in my arms once more.

"Sorry. If I had known this was to happen, I wouldn't have let you go before." I jest, Chise's sharp intake of breath telling me she did not find the situation as humorous as I did. I easily guide us over to the bed, the frame creaking as the two of us lay down on top of the mattress. Something inside my being does not want me to let go yet, and I cannot put her down anyway; Ruth is currently occupying the pillow on which she would have slept. He was snoring quite soundly; he must still be exhausted, though a red eye peering back at me from the darkness told me otherwise. I decided it was best to leave him where he was; This made the situation more advantageous for me, after all. We haven't slept like this since my transformation. More specifically, she has never slept with me in my human body yet; I would like to see how this pans out. Ah, I should probably ask though, to be safe. I do not want to overstep

my bounds as her soon to be husband.

"...Chise, do you min—" I begin to stare, a soft sensation on my face making me pause for a moment. I knew what this was; her soft lips pressing up against me, usually her way of telling me to be quiet. So she acquiescences then. Good; this will make it go smoother. I hold her tight, focusing my magical energy on her body now, attempting to remove thher cloth s she usually wore to bed. It would do her no good to be sleeping in regular wear. She makes a startled squeak as my magic wraps around her, changing her day outfit into a flowing nightgown.

"There...that's better now, isn't it?" I ask, a small nod my only confirmation. A small sigh answers me back, along with a tired voice.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Of course; your reactions make it very interesting. We haven't slept together in a while either, so I also thought it might be time we do so."

"...Okay, you win. Ruth...you traitor. You were supposed to be on my side." She nestles into the crook of my arms then, which I easily drop to my sides so she is laying on top of my chest. This may agitate my back wounds, but she is so light I don't feel like she is on top of me. It should be fine. They feel as if they are almost healed by now. I nearly forgot I had them, aside from the small twinges of pain and the bandages covering my torso, one could say I was fine. My constitution is much studied than a humans anyway; fae form or not. This shouldn't be enough to open them up again. I take one of my hands, reaching for Chise's tiny body and wrapping it around her. I feel her stiffen again, then relax as she posture goes slack, her tiny arm wrapping around my large one.

"Goodnight, Chise. Sleep well."

"You too, Elias. Good night..."


	15. Mistakes

I close the door quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl inside the room. It's time; I'd rather not have her caught up in all this, so I decided to sneak off while she was asleep. Ruth is with her, and this place seems secure enough, so Chise should be fine. He hasn't located us yet despite our being here for at least six hours; then again that might be because of the presence of a barrier around this entire structure. It seemed to be one that discouraged scrying and the like; any type of tracking using a being's magical energy source. It was pretty powerful; for a human caster, at least. They probably had some help from neighbors, but I can't begrudge them that. Even I needed their assistance time and again, when my own power was not sufficient enough. Usually this only happened when I needed to cast a spell I was not good with, or one of quite a high level; and I can think of several occasions where I have had to do so. Tracking people down and the like was definitely not one of my specialties; binding things and keeping them from moving was more my style.

The sound of footsteps cause me to turn my head at the noise, a familiar face greeting me with a neutral expression. Those jade eyes were quite different from how they usually were; stern and determined, dark and narrowed. Quite unlike how my apprentice usually was; I would never mistake the two of them. Of course this was only an illusion, a glamour for our host to appear as Chise. She didn't look half bad, aside from the look in her eyes and her posture, which was hunched a bit because of the pack she was carrying. She gives me a small smile, this one also quite different from the ones Chise usually makes. It was...menacing and calculating, though Chise had her own moments. The smile she gave to Cartaphilius was one of times her inner anger had surfaced. Humans are truly capable of the oddest changes in mood, smiling with the intent to cause harm...

"Let's go...We'll need time to get this set up." She says in a perfect copy of Chise's voice, though her inflection on certain words was different along with a harsher tone. I nod, walking next to the human and putting an arm around its shoulder. The fake stiffened for a moment, it's face turning pink for some reason; this was nearly the same expression Chise made, though they quickly focused themselves with a sharp exhale. They glare at me for a moment, causing me to tilt my head in confusion.

"...Bonehead. I assume you are going to use my magical energy to teleport to the coordinates, correct?" I nod, flourishing my wand with a flicker of my wrist, concentrating on the place we need to be. Thankfully it was a secluded area, not near any human or fae settlements, though that did not mean it would be completely abandoned of life. Still, it was a much better chance than fighting that large thing out in the forests near our house. I feel myself start to tap into the fake's magical energy, using it as a simple conduit to transmit our desires.

" _Nettle in the shadows...Holly in a ring...Spin round, ten times..."_ I start the incantation, keeping our destination in mind as we do so, the usual black thorns that symbolize my magical energy appearing underneath us as space shifts and warps. Thankfully it only takes us one shift to get here, though I am feeling a slight bit drained than before. Apparently the fake didn't offer as much magical energy as I had thought. Odd...was the curse impacting their ability to impart energy? I wasn't sure...Their magical energy output was at least on par with Chise's; though the curse could have impeded it slightly. They are probably keeping most of their power concentrated on surviving. That's why they haven't died yet; though it seems that time will be soon if nothing is done. Unfortunate...

We have arrived at our destination, a clearing that was spacious enough to contain the beast if need be. Trees also surrounded the area, though not as tightly packed as before, making a ring of sorts around the space. Good; it seems this fae was a bit unaccustomed to moving around in such spaces. This would help impede its progress when the time came. Now all we had do to was get everything set. The fake easily shrugs off the large pack it was wearing, the bag falling to the grass with a loud thump. They take several objects out of it; a means of inscribing a magic circle on the grass, along with a large tome which they start flipping through quickly. I walk over to them, curious as to what they are doing and hoping I could possibly help in some way. I would like to pay this Madara back; and give him a clear message that he is not to come near Chise again.

Those jade eyes just stare back at me, this time with an uncharacteristic smirk of sorts that seemed mocking. The small human grabs the drawing implement from its place, beginning to follow the directions as outlined in the book. I just watch their work; carefully pointing out any mistakes or flaws that I notice. A misdrawn circle has been the bane of many a magus; I'd rather that not happen here, though I wouldn't be the one truly affected by it. She takes a few minutes to finish said circle, patterns weaving in and out of the grass in white chalk as she traced, seeing as how large the area we were canvassing was. With that completed they continue to rummage through the bags, taking out some objects which I have not seen in a while, their metal gleaming in the morning light. Some of them are pistols, which she easily puts in the holster around her hips. Standing up and flourishing the blade, the fake looks impressed with itself as it carved a simple arc through the air. I just chuckle; did they really think that would work? They turn to me, an uncharacteristic hardness in those emerald eyes as they glare into my own.

"...What? This ain't much, but it should serve as a distraction. I am aiming to goad the beast; not hurt him...He sure seems prideful enough to fall for it," They comment, sheathing the small blade on their thigh, beneath the skirt Chise usually wore. The fake just sighs, grabbing some potions from its bag and gently stuffing them in a small pouch. I noticed that a couple were healing tinctures, along with a mix of strong poisons used to debilitate prey.

"Ok...all we need to do now is draw it out. My energy might not be exactly the same as Chise's, but a Sleigh Beggy is a Sleigh Beggy, right?" I nod. Their theory was technically correct; Sleigh Beggies did generate a different type of magic from normal magus, which was partly why they were seen as irresistible to us. Like all magical energy, the feel and taste differs from person to person, but Sleigh Beggies energy was a different matter entirely. One could call it...like honey, I suppose. If they started letting out magical energy gradually, it would no doubt attract all sorts of things. We were banking on that possibility; along with the fact that we knew the fae's name and had a good look at it. Not that it would come to our summons, but it was better than nothing.

"Yes...Now to execute the second part of our plan; drawing it out." The fake only nods, running off into the dense expanse of trees. I stay behind, hiding in the shadows nearby. It wouldn't do to be found out because the thing felt my energy. Also, I was probably the best choice to watch the circle and make sure no one stepped into it accidentally. It is close to fifteen minutes before I feel the sensation of energy in the air; it's power making some part of me flare up uncontrollably. I knew what it was; just like before with Chise, when she had slept in my room while I was transformed, it was instinct. I wanted the energy; not for any real rational purpose, but because the fae side of me was compelled to seek it out. I easily quelled the craving, focusing wholly on the task at hand. We need to save Chise. I cannot falter here; for her sake.

Nothing really happens for another half hour, though I do detect the presence of small fae, mostly weaklings that they could easily evade or avoid if they needed. They don't need my help now; I need to save my energy for later. Besides, the more fae that she attracts to her, the more likely that Madara will show up. They might also weaken him a bit if he feels he has to fight them off; I doubt it would make a huge difference, but any advantage is welcome. All too soon I feel that familiar energy permeate the air; how could I forget the fool who attemtped to whisk Chise away from me? Though, I do sense something is off; he feels less powerful than before. Is it because the smaller fae weakened him? Or because he has been away from his country of origin for so long? I can feel the ground rumble as the beast moves, the trees shaking from its chase. Soon enough, the fake Chise bounds out of the forest, sweat beading her face and some dirt messing up her clothes. Well, that's to be expected; they were running in a dense forest after all. I quickly jump into her shadow, watching as the great white beast finally erupted into the middle of the circle. It's face is one of shock for a moment, it's teeth bared at the girl, who was already pricking their hand, the blood trailing down into the ground and staining the circle.

 _"...O spirits...Cage this force that binds us; that wishes to harm us. Please..."_ They chant, power rising through their body as they expend energy to use for the spell. I assist with this, thorns entwining around the fake's shins as I offer some of my own energy. If she used all of her own power, there's no doubt it would be dangerous. The circle glows with magical energy, the fox attempting to lash out with its mouth; its fangs coming dangerously close to us. I lash out with my thorns, solidifying into my human form right beside the fake, one hand on their shoulder. The thorns only scrape the side of its nose; I wasn't really aiming to hurt him that much. Yet. That depends on its answers.

"Someone has a temper...It would behoove you to calm down." I joke, the fox snorting at me as it's slit eyes narrow.

"...Think yourself the comedian, do you? Joke's on you; Madara-sama isn't here!" The fox shouts, making both of our eyes widen in shock. What? There's no way; we planned this out perfectly...unless he had an inkling we were going to do this. How? He was quite crafty, and a high level fae to boot. I feel my heart palpitate wildly, my grip on the fake lessening as I turn to them. I notice now that they are no longer in the illusion; now back to their normal short, curly haired and white eyed self.

"He could be bluffing, you know...Let me see if I can make him talk." They mutter, once again focusing their magical power into strengthening the barrier. They weren't wrong; that could most definitely be a possibility. However, I hope that is not the case...Arcs of energy shoot out of the circle, becoming a chain with which to hold the white fox down. It grunts in pain as the cords entangle it, suppressing its movement and strength. I do notice that its form wavers slightly, as if under an illusion. _No, then...Chise!_ I worry, my body growing cold at the thought. I am torn between going to her side right now to check and waiting to see if this would pay off. The fox's form wavers slightly as it shrinks in size and changes shape, only confirming my doubts. It is now the size and shape of an adult human female, though with eyes of an otherworldly violet, hair as blue as the waves of an ocean. The being only scoffs at us, a smug smile on her face despite the pain the binding must be causing it. A loud curse from next to me only makes me more anxious, their voice tinged in obvious anger and frustration.

"Damn! Played like a shamisen...He knew, and was probably waiting for us to separate. All so he could take advantage of the situation. I feel like an idiot..." They mutter, their hold on the circle loosening a bit, though not enough to let the fae in our grasp escape. Something floods through me at this realization; a cold feeling that goes straight to my insides. It is not unlike loneliness but it is different; I only know I do not like feeling it. I glance at the human next to me, who only nods with a fierce look in their blank eyes as they open their mouth to speak.

"Go, quickly! I can hold this one..." I oblige them, slightly worried on their behalf, but overall more concerned with Chise. I easily start the spell for a teleportation, using my own magical energy to power the spell. As long as I have a clear image of the place in my mind it shouldn't be too hard to do. The familiar pull tugs at me again, my sight and hearing leaving me for a moment as I warp through space and time. As long as I was able to find Chise before Madara did...I had a feeling that was not going to be the case. My doubts were confirmed the moment I opened my eyes, the door to the bedroom blasted open off of its hinges onto the floor. I dash towards the room, my heart beating in my throat as I look and see only the signs of a struggle. The bed was toppled over, the sheets a ripped mess, and the pillow flat with most of its stuffing on the floor. Thankfully there was no blood; only faint traces of magical energy, those which I did not all recognize. I could easily tell whose it was though. _I_ I do notice that her amulet is on the floor, the cord broken cleanly through the middle. Any easy ways of tracking her was gone... _No..._ I mentally wail, feeling the anger flood through me again at our failure. We were supposed to have prevented this, dammit! I can't believe...How?

"...Chise. I'll find you, no matter where you might be. I won't let him have you; I swear it..." I vow, clenching my hand into a tightly balled fist.


	16. Progress

**AN: Turns out this side thing is gonna be bigger than I thought...**

I am not sure what to do. I can still feel my heart pounding in my chest, the shock of the situation still registering. For some reason, I feel my grasp on my human body start to loosen; my body slowly elongating and turning more feral than it usually does. I take a deep breath to calm myself; I need to think logically about this. Letting my emotions get the better of me was such an irrational thing to do, and that would not help our situation one bit. I feel the changes stop somewhat; though now I am in a sort of mix between my human and other forms. It is quite an odd sight; yet I do not care at the moment. I must find Chise! Maybe that human would have some idea, now that they are in the middle of interrogating that fae. They should have learned something by now, I hope. Focusing my magical energy takes only a minute, my form distorting a bit as I jump through space once again. I arrive at the plains in a moment, the magical circle still up and the human like fae caught in its grip. It narrows its eyes at us; a smirk on its human face.

"...I am not going to say anything. Do whatever you like to me; I will protect Madara-sama. You won't kill him." It weakly mutters, the human seated across from it on the other side of the circle letting out a long sigh. They just cup a hand to their chin, their eyes closed in a quiet contemplation for a few seconds. I just look at them, then at the fae trapped in the circle, before I hear a soft noise next to me. The human slowly stands up, their determined gaze staring in the fae's general direction.

"That's fine...Wasn't planning on it. I've already figured out where you both come from anyway. Japan, yes?" The fae looks at the small human with a bit of shock; it has probably decoded what they are going to do. I feel the human's magical energy grow substantially in the next few seconds; probably preparing a spell of some sorts.

"I don't want to hurt you...We just want to find the girl. Your master will be let go with a stern warning if he cooperates. She is...important to my friend here. Cooperate with us, and you won't die; it is that simple." The human's words throw me off balance for a second. Friend? What an interesting word...I haven't known them for too long, only having spent a few short years with them; and that was quite a while ago by human standards. For them to consider me as a companion despite knowing so little about me is intriguing...I feel an odd sensation inside me at the thought, a nice warmth spreading through me; yet it is different from what I experience when I'm around Chise. These two...are quite the interesting humans; unlike most of what I have encountered thus far.

"...Really? Why should I trust you, stupid human? You are all known for your lies and deceit...Besides, you're going to kill me? Honestly, I'm more afraid of the big guy next to you! He looks like he would probably do it too..." I only stare at the fae, who is sizing us both up at this point. It puts up its superior front a second later; it's violet eyes intense as it stares the human down. They just continue focusing magical energy, the curse on their arm flaring up as the black part grows ever larger. What are they thinking? That will only kill them quicker in the long run, and they know this. A small groan of pain escapes from their lips, their right arm outstretched as they point it at the human shaped fae. Those violet eyes widen in fear for a moment, before a bright light erupts from the human's body; centering in a cone that envelops the fae. I can feel the power coming through that cone; it may not be of any effect on me, but to a fae of that rank, it proves to be quite useful. Only a few seconds later the light and energy begin to dissipate, the fae now a crumpled heap on the ground, yet still alive. So they were serious about not killing it; though it looks quite the worse for wear, blood and dirt staining its skin and clothing.

The human nods it's head slowly at this; snapping its fingers sharply. I feel the magical energy dissipate almost instantaneously, the circle keeping the fae trapped now gone completely. There is only a small trace of its power on the air; the raw elements of magical energy that the circle was made out of. They were fading fast; already being absorbed into the forest around us. The fae slowly stands up, a look of confusion and anger on its face as it stares at us. The human only offers a weak smile before a hard, rough series of coughs follows, blood erupting out of its mouth and flowing down its chin. I stare at the sight, the human slumping down to its knees, the pool of red blood beneath it only becoming larger.

"You are going to die at that rate, you know?" I say, knowing that we both understood what was going on. Their body was finally starting to break down due to overuse of magic, the curse only speeding that progression along. I was concerned; for what reason I did not understand. Being careful because of my morphed appearance, I gently pick up the frail human, similar to how I have held Chise before. They are a bit heavier than her, but still quite easy for me to lift, the human only letting out a small apology with its weak voice.

"Sorry...Took more...than I thought..." I just shake my head, noticing movement out of the corner of my eye. The blue haired fae only walks over to us, concern on its face despite its haughty attitude earlier. I just glare at it, the thing shrugging nonchalantly as it looks over the human in my arms.

"Not doing too well, hmm? Foolish human; using a spell like that...Can't say it didn't work though. Lucky for you, I was already partially willing to help...I want to help my master; he's messing with things he probably doesn't understand. He's strong yes, but arrogant...I fear that will cause him harm down the line," They explain, the human raising its head at this, staring at the area around the fae's voice wth blank eyes. They only stare back, their purple eyes widening as realization dawns on their face. I just glare at the fae; not fully willing to trust it. It worked with the thing that whisked Chise away, after all. It offers me a kind smile, a small chuckle erupting out of its red lips.

"You still don't trust me, do you, halfing? That's fine...as long as you don't kill me; though I suspect you have more important things to deal with right now." The insult stings a bit, I admit, though my eyes only narrow at the fae. It was partially right; the bleeding human in my arms was a bit more important at the moment. Though that didn't mean I wouldn't watch this one carefully.

"...Don't be foolish, Eastern spirit. I can easily kill you if I desired; we just need your help to arrive safely in...Japan. Aside from that, and this human's idiotic leniency, you would have been dead already." I threaten, my jaw opening a bit as I speak. The fae only sighs, putting one hand to its forehead before muttering to itself. I ignore it, my gaze now focused on the human in my arms as it takes another shallow breath. They aren't doing too well; we should go back and recouperate at its home for the time being. I'd rather not have them die on me; for some reason other than their usefulness in getting Chise back. They weren't as annoying to be around as other humans, and were dependable enough, if not a bit foolish. I clutch their body tightly to my chest, the blood on their face dirtying my clothes and parts of my body that was fur. It only takes moment to teleport back to their home; the route now familiar to me, though my senses are still distorted after the jump, my gaze attempting to focus on the door to their room. I ignore the feeling of being watched, understanding that it is the blue haired fae we 'saved' earlier, easily going into our host's bedroom and lying them on top of the comforter. I just stare at their arm for a moment, watching the curse run up their neck and start to blacken their skin further, a small moan coming out of the humans mouth from what I presume was the pain.

"Don't touch...it...I'm not sure...what would happen..." They mutter, their voice still weak as they labor for breath. I shake my head, their white eyes attempting to focus on the spot I was standing near.

"I doubt it would hurt me anyway. Humans are so fragile...Just rest here while I take care of things." I state, the human unresponsive to my reply, my mind thinking of things I needed to do to ensure they would not perish on the spot. As I categorized them in order of importance, listing out all the separate tasks needed to proceed, I felt myself grow slightly calmer; though I was still distressed over Chise. I noticed my form slowly changing, becoming more human and less bestial by the moment. I give one last look at the human's right arm, which was still erratically shaking as the curse continued to run its course, before I turned around and headed out of the room. _Now to get started. This will take some time; not that it matters too much. I need them alive in order to help Chise..._ I ponder, getting mentally prepared to start my list of things to do. It was all for Chise's sake, I kept telling myself, which wasn't a lie. Though it was unfortunate that the human became tied into this mess, I suppose...

" _Nettle in the shadows...Holly in a ring..."_ I watch as the components stabilize into a more useable form; the liquid changing color into a light blue. That should help a bit with restoring the blood and other things lost because of the curse's effects. Thankfully I do have a couple other ideas, my gaze turning to the small beaded bracelet on the table; good thing this was pre made with the charm already inside. Seems they were at least partially prepared for what was happening to them; they just didn't have enough time to put it into practice. It should suppress the symptoms for a little while, at least long enough for them to sleep comfortably. I easily pour the blue potion into a nearby flask, filling it and several others up to the brim before I start cleaning up the small table. It only takes a few minutes for me to clean and put back the tools I had been borrowing, a little unsure of where everything went since this was not my own workshop. I pocket the extra flasks before carrying th largest one to the humans room, gently opening the door which creaked as I did so. I can feel their stare on me even in the darkness, the lights flickering on easily enough as I flip the small switch.

"...Mmm?" I hear a muffled reply from the bed, the human's form lying haphazardly in the comforter. The skin that was not overcome by the curse was pale, and sweat covered their body; probably due to their attempts to fight it off. It seemed as if they were having moderate success; it had stopped at the neck just before reaching their jawline, sweat dripping down their neck and collarbone. It made them smell a bit unpleasant, my nose twitching as I came closer to them, though I knew it was of no fault of their own. Attempting to delay a curse through sheer willpower was a pretty large feat; for a human, at least. Those blank eyes stare in my general direction once again, my large body crouching down to accommodate their shortness as I move closer to them.

"Open up. This potion should help alleviate some symptoms of the curse..." I comment, the tiny human struggling to sit up so it is facing me directly. I watch as its mouth slowly opens before uncorking the bottle and pouring the blue liquid down their throat. They successfully swallow it, a small exhale coming out of their mouth a second later. That doesn't mean it has worked, however, and this was more to ensure their body stabilized. I quickly take out the bracelet, which was one of the main things used to suppress the curse, and loop it around their blackened arm without touching the skin. I watch as the arm just trembles, the curse's progression slowly halting as the beads take in its magical energy. They start to turn black, a couple of them cracking under the weight of the curse. It should hold though; for now. The human only slumps down in the bed, lying down once more as it's skin starts to return to a more healthy pallor. It looks a bit more peaceful now, the wrinkles of pain gone from its face. I nod, walking towards the door as not to disturb them, seeing that everything is okay for now; though I would check up on them periodically later. I turn off the lights and shut the door quietly, looking toward the shambles that was our guest room. I hadn't particularly cared about cleaning that at the moment; I have more important things to do.

"T'would be foolish to teleport to another country using magic; the distance is just too great. Tch. So much for having this done and other with quickly...I suppose we'll have to adopt a more...mundane method of travel." I mutter to myself, thinking out the ideas in my head. Japan was across the sea, much further than any of the countries I had been to in my long life. I had barely left Europe, wandering all over the Eastern side of the continent for many centuries. It was only recently, a decade or two ago, that I began my more permanent residence in England. Still, I had a strong suspicion that Chise was whisked away there; that Madara fellow certainly seemed strong enough to do so, even more if it was the fae's country of origin. Fae have an inherent connection to the places they were born, whether they be countries or just simple households. Even I had an affinity for the forest; hence why my home was so close to such a place. As for my own origin however...I cannot recall a single thing, though I do feel a probing in the back of my mind...This is pointless; what good would thinking about this serve now?

 _All we need to do is go to Japan and bring Chise back...And make that fool fox pay for stealing my wife from me._


	17. Steps

_This...I do not like this feeling at all. It is quite crowded here; more than any place I have been so far. If only we could use magic to get there, but it cannot be helped..._ I lament, people and various fae staring at my human glamour. I just attempt to ignore their glares, keeping my pace even with my companions as we walk across the long room. Though, I suppose it was more of a space than a room; so large and long it felt like more of a hallway than a confined area. Well, at least all we have to do is get past this part and I would no longer need my glamour. This was mainly to avoid scaring the humans who probably wouldn't take well to seeing me. We just need to enter the vehicle and we would be all set; having paid for everything beforehand made the process much easier, it seems. Then again, the plane that we would be boarding is not the same as planes used by the normal humans; similar to the train that took Chise and I to Ulthar, this plane was mainly reserved for fae and other non-human passengers.

"...We should be there soon..." A small voice mutters, making me turn my head slightly to the side. The human only stares in my direction with blank eyes, their face neutral as they continue walking through the throng of people. Thankfully, they weren't wrong; it only took us a few minutes to find the specified place where the non-magical and magical worlds intertwine; the two of us easily stepping through the barrier onto the other side. Though it looked no different than its nonmagical counterpart, aside from the variety and number of fae walking about, the feel it radiates was something strange and amazing at the same time. This side gave off a completely different atmosphere, an almost cold feeling passing through my body, definitely one less friendly and inviting than the human side; almost like it was looking to keep us there. That was the problem. You never knew the intent of such places. We thankfully weren't planning on staying long; just enough to board our flight and leave. I only glance at the human next to me, who is wearing an expression as if they are in pain; a small fae has latched onto their leg, it's small but sharp teeth digging into their flesh. _What a nuisance..._ I only watch as the human lets out a small sigh, shuffling through their pocket until they pull out a small gun. They point it at the tiny fae, who only stares at the barrel with shock as I hear the click of it being fired. Not even a second later, an explosion of flesh and blood splatters about in all directions, causing some of the larger fae to turn their attention our way.

"...I operate by simple rules. Hurt me, or one of the few people I care about, and you will die. Leave us alone, and I'll leave you be. Simple, yes?" The human says, making its voice loud enough to be heard. I just shake my head, my glamour disappearing to show my real face; my pupils narrowing at the blood covered human.

"Are you truly so stupid as to antagonize them?" They give me a quizzical look, their eyebrows raising as they pocket their small gun.

"Was I antagonizing them? I mean, they've surely felt our presence by now; our magical energy is quite hard to hide...That was more of a warning of sorts. If they think me to be a simple meal, they are horribly mistaken." They state clearly, narrowing their eyes at the few fae who are still paying attention to us. Most of the onlookers have walked away; not wanting to bother with the human or myself for the small amount of trouble we have caused. Yet I still feel malice in the air, thick and heavy, probably from some larger fae. Maybe it would be best to ignore it; they aren't actively targeting us after all. That small fae probably just sensed something delicious and came to investigate, much to it's painful demise. I doubt it was acting on anything else other than hunger and instinct; most smart fae would be more cautious around someone of my strength.

"...Let us be off. The more we tarry here, the less time we have to find Chise." I comment, the human busy kneeling down to check its injury. Thankfully it was only a small bite, the teeth marks ripping into the pant's fabric and showing the bit skin. The human only nods as it runs its hand along the mark, getting up and beginning to walk, a small trail of blood droplets following it. They weren't in any real danger; a wound that small and insignificant could be treated later. Even though they were still recovering from the magic they had used a couple days prior, they would probably be fine. Provided they did not push themselves too much.

"Right...I'll fix it when I have more time..." They answer, straightening up and following behind me, though their footsteps were a bit more stilted now. It made me concerned if they would be able to match my pace, but they were able to keep up even as we made for the meeting place. Almost immediately, that odd malice in the air seemed to come to a head, a familiar human figure poking its blue haired face out of the darkness to greet us.

"Took ya long enough...Tch. The human's already got a mark on em, too. Good grief, you really can't do anything right, can ya, you half baked dolt!" They roughly comment, turning towards the human with a clear frown on its face. The two just look at each other for a moment, eyes narrowed, though the human's gaze softens as their head tilts downward. I feel the pulse of magical energy, my own head turning toward them out of curiosity and wariness; though it was only a small healing spell. The broken and bleeding flesh closed up in moments, though the droplets of blood going down their leg and across the floor did not. _At least the root of the problem is solved, I guess..._ The blue haired fae only turns its head my way, standing up from its kneeling position to narrow its eyes at me. Either they were always this on edge about things or they just had a hard time trusting me.

"What is it?" I tilt my head in confusion, not understanding the glare it was giving me. It only lets out a rough sigh, putting one of its small hands to its forehead.

"You...Do you two have any idea what this place is like? How do you expect to travel safely to Japan? It's quite a different place from this England you've lived in; I'll have you know!" It's tone clearly telling me it was exasperated. It's not like I hadn't done my research beforehand. Japan seemed to be a small country on the East coast, mainly consisting of islands, though it did also have a small mainland as well. I had no idea which of these islands Chise had been taken to, but...Pur tour guide here would probably hide us in the correct direction. If not, I assume we could gather clues and figure it out fast enough thanks to the local fae.

"...I think we get that it isn't going to be as easy as we hoped. Not like we can just go to Japan, take Chise back, and then leave for England, hmmm? That's why we have you, don't we?" The human muttered, causing the blue haired fae to flare its nostrils at us for a moment. Was it upset?

"I'm not doing it for you fools! Master seems to be hiding something...I intend to find out what. I have no interest in the mortal world, really..." It mutters, turning away from us to begin walking steadily on its way. Having no other alternative, we followed behind it, the path slowly becoming more familiar as we walked through the dark room-like space. We are soon queue into a line soon after, all manner of creatures behind and in front of us. Some of them had human forms similar to my own, though most of them were an off putting jumble of limbs and center that usually served the purpose of a torso. They were quite grotesque looking; one of the more striking being a spindly limbed creature with a garish skin color and grotesque facial features and I notice that some of their appearances are unfamiliar to me. I am quite knowledgeable as far as the fair folk go, so some of these must be from another country, presumably Japan. I had certainly never seen their like roaming around England or the parts of Europe I had been to. Thankfully though, they barely turn their heads at us, leaving us well enough alone as we begin to board the vessel. Yet, I do notice that the small human has one hand in their pocket, probably still holding onto that implement they used earlier. They let out a small sigh as we attempt to find seats, the two of us following the blue haired fae as it stares around.

"Here should be fine...Now, all we have to do is wait for a few hours until we get there. Just because this plane is magic doesn't mean we can get there instantly. Besides, the place where we are going is normally forbidden to humans and halflings like yourselves. I doubt most yokai would go there willingly, either..." The female looking fae comments, sitting down on the far side of the row. I wait for the human to become settled, then take my own seat on the edge of the aisle, slightly shifting my own form so that I can accommodate the small chair better. I turn to said fae, it's violet eyes staring at me as I attempt to speak.

"What kind of place is it, exactly? Any lies or deception from you and I will kill you." I state clearly, the fae scoffing as it leans its head in closer to me, its body hovering over the small human who was patiently sitting in their own chair.

"Don't worry; I'm not that callous of a yokai to do that. You are pretty strong; stronger than me and more close to Madara-sama's power level than I would ever be. I'll need that strength to have any hope of convincing him; that fox is pretty stubborn after he sets his mind on something..." I only listen intently, watching its face for any trace of lying. It seems sincere; for all I can tell, which is not too much. I suppose I can take it at its word...for now. I did wonder for a moment at the strange word it used to describe itself; it seemed quite similar to how Chise used to call fae she'd seen. Another Japanese term I was not familiar with? I suppose so; not that it made any real difference. Yet it was interesting to learn all the cultural differences between this Japan place, and England where I was...more accustomed to. Their fae, from what I have seen while on this small trip, seem to be different in form. Could it be because of how they came to be in the human world? They may have changed their selves to be more common for the times, lest they die off or become forgotten and weak. That was what was happening in that 'New World' or so I'd heard from fae passing by. Most people over there seemed more concerned with modern things; technology and science. Not to say this was a bad thing; it had helped the advancement of magic as well as produce more alchemists, though the latter were in small demand. As long as there were people to try and carry on the old ways, then it mattered not how exactly. Though...my thoughts float back to my old friend for a moment, his words popping into my head unwillingly.

 _'By the time she is grown, Chise will likely be the last generation of magus...What a fleeting existence our kind now has..."_ Lindel's voice echoes in my mind, making me pause to consider this train of thought. Would she truly be among the last generation of magi in the world? That practiced people who had exsisted for millennia before even I had been alive? The thought was quite a sobering one...One that made me feel an odd sensation in my chest, causing me to involuntarily clutch my rib cage where the issue persists. It takes a couple moments for the odd feeling to subside, my heart rate slowly returning to normal. Now wasn't the time to dwell on such matters; though we did have a long flight ahead of us. I just need to focus on getting Chise back by my side.

"Where is it?" I ask, my eyes carefully scanning through the thick fog all around us. That Eastern spirit was right; this place definitely did not give off a good feeling. It was like it wanted to spit us out at any moment; and we almost wanted to oblige it. Still, to do so would be extremely foolish; who knows where we could end up? It's possible we could even be sent to another space entirely. What that could entail I had no idea, and I had no desire to find out currently. I just continued walking forward, the blue haired fae slowly leading our way through the thick fog. She turns towards me, one of her hands carefully draped over the small human's shoulder as a sort of supportive weight.

"...Like I said, I'm just attempting to follow the feel of his magical energy. That should lead us in the right direction; his power isn't very easy for him to mask, after all. Combined with the added energy from that girl, finding them shouldn't be too hard...Or at least wouldn't if you two idiots weren't around..." She states, the small human tilting their head up quizzically to look at her.

"Mmm...So that's why I feel like I'm being watched...Maybe preyed upon would be a better term?" They softly chuckle, the blue haired fae looking at them with what I assume is shock before letting out a sigh. They weren't wrong; I had felt much hostile intent ever since we arrived at the other side, like we were being observed. Places like this...do not welcome intruders lightly. Still, as far as being 'preyed upon', I could say that I had not felt anything of the sort. Quite the opposite; this place wanted me to leave, its hostility clear with every few steps we took. Thankfully, I could start to feel the barest hint of a familiar magical energy; one that I had kept a sharp lookout for ever since it had left. It made me slightly uncomfortable, as I could sense a few other presences alongside it; some familiar yet most unknown to me. I felt my legs speed up their pace of their own accord, my heart beginning to race as I followed that familiar feeling. The human shaped fae and my other companion only looked at me for a moment before matching my speed, certainly now able to feel the rush of energy as well. Soon, the trees began to thin out, though the fog was as dense as ever. As I kept running towards it, I could feel it almost pull me like a magnet, right to where I wanted to go. The fog soon cleared a few minutes after, the sensation of magical energy nearly washing over me like a wave at this point. I easily stepped over the barrier between the two spaces, expending a bit of my magical energy to do so, my eyes meeting with a familiar jade pair once again.

"Chise..."


	18. Resolution

**AN: I admit I do want to skip to recent manga chapters but I am pulling myself to finish this(original section) and give it a good end. Or at least decent...Speaking of the manga, god I feel for poor Chise. I am more biased towards Elias but Chise...why? *hugs* She shouldn't have to go through this all at once dammit! I hope it makes their relationship stronger in the end though.**

I only could focus on the sight in front of me. It was difficult to resist the urge I had to run to her side right then and there, the odd ache spreading through my chest again at the sight of her. I knew I could not; doing so would only make the situation much worse. Instead I used that energy to examine the poor girl from a distance, wanting to check on her condition. She seemed alright, if a little shaken and surprised at my entrance, her green eyes wide in shock as her tiny body attempted to turn towards me. Again, I resisted the urge to run to her, the ache in my chest only growing as I watched an all too familiar white snout turn its head my way.

" _ **So you made it after all...Impressive. Or so I would say, if you hadn't a traitor in your midst. Hinoe! What are you doing with these fools?"** _The fox growled, one of its large paws gently covering Chise as if to block her from our sight, but not before she made a startled squeal of surprise. The blue haired fae only took a step forward, clearly a bit intimidated by his sharp tone and glaring eyes. That didn't hide the undercurrent of what I assumed was anger in her voice as she spoke to the giant being, however.

" _This is silly, Madara-sama. What good would a tiny human like that do you? She can't use the Book of Friends even if you managed to take it from that stubborn woman. You know this. It can only be used by a blood relative of the person who owns it. So why—"_ The fae's explanation is cut off mid word, the large fox letting out a fierce growl of anger.

" ** _Enough! I am no fool; of course the binding on the Book isn't so weak it could be broken by pure spiritual power alone. This girl, however, seems to be a distant relation to Reiko; I can smell it in her veins. 'Tis not much, but it may be enough to work..."_ **The fox growls, his yellow eyes narrowing as he stares at the small girl lying pitifully underneath him. They seem to be in a heated argument; sadly I could understand very little of their flowing speech. Just because I was ancient didn't mean I was omnipotent; learning a language would take time, even for me. So I only stood there in a sort of daze, watching the two prattle back and forth, looking for any chance I had to slip into the darkness and take over Chise's shadow. I do not think I can; even though he seems focused on this conversation I have a feeling that if I attempted something it would not end well for Chise. He knew that, and was clearly using her a shield so I could not get involved. Damn him! Noticing movement on the edge of my vision, I hastily turn my head that way, remembering the other human we had brought with us. They were staring not at the two fae, but at a small copse of trees that slowly began to rustle, clearly indicating movement. Magical energy pours out from that direction, as a slim figure makes its way out of the trees and into the small clearing we found ourselves in.

 _"The hell are you guys doing!?"_ The rough female voice shouts, their long, silver hair draping down their back. They were dressed in an odd garb I assumed was typical for the region; the fae wearing something similar yet more ornate. It was like a dress, yet held together by a sash that constricted the garment so it could not flow outwards, with long flowing sleeves that nearly draped across the ground as the woman walked towards the arguing pair. Madara could only narrow his gaze at the woman, the slits that were his eyes clearly showing off predatory intent as his body hunched over.

 _"' 'Tis about time you appeared, Natsume Reiko! Now, thou will relinquish the Book of Friends to me or this child will pay the price..." The fox taunted, my heart skipping a beat as I understood what he was trying to do. Using Chise as a hostage...the thought made my chest hurt again, anger clearly flowing through me. How dare he. **How dare he! I could feel the familiar denseness of the emotion I had identified as a companion to anger swell within me, almost like a weight that kept me from acting. My mind was a bit hazy as I thought about what that thing had in mind for Chise; to use her life as a bargaining chip! It was causing my form to once again shift, as hard as I tried to fight against it, my body making awful snapping and crunching noises as it returned to its true nature. The two of my traveling companions only give me a quick glance, the blue haired fae's expression clearly one of shock as it takes in my true self. The tiny human paid me no mind, it's movement sluggish as it attempts to stand closer to the silver haired woman and the feral beast eyeing her.**_

 _"Tch...Do what you want; you ain't getting this book. Why would I care if some kid I don't know kicks the bucket?"_ The woman taunts back, her words causing me to focus my attention on her for a moment, my anger now directed her way. I narrow my eyes at the woman, taking a few steps towards the trio. Whoever this is, she clearly isn't an ally. Or she's bluffing. I cannot tell in my emotionally vulnerable state, my thoughts only focused on getting Chise back no matter what the cost. She will probably die if I do not. I can feel magical energy slowly erupt from the woman's body, a slim book finally showing itself from underneath the folds of her robes as she opens it. So that is the artifiact Madara desires; even from this distance I can feel the power it holds.

" **You...If you lay a hand on her, you will regret it."** I call out, my tone harsh as I feel thorns begin to appear from the shadows beneath my feet and below the white fox. I just wanted him to let go of Chise. This seemed the best way, as he was currently distracted by that Reiko woman. The two barely pay me any heed, either not caring or understanding my words, though I know that the fox speaks English. I watch as my thorns entwine around one of the creature's forelegs, the one that was hiding Chise, easily able to find her familiar magical energy despite his own blocking it. She had lived with me for too long for me to not recognize her scent now. I could feel them wrapping comfortably around her body, using my own magical energy to guide them towards me, Chise being gently lifted a couple inches into the air. The fox glares my way, his teeth barred as he attempts to snap out at the thorns. I anticipated this however, more thorns quickly wrapping around his muzzle before his mouth even opens. This gives me just the time I need to move below her, the thorns untangling around her so Chise's small body easily falls into my arms.

"Elias! You...followed us here?" Her trembling voice asks, her body shifting of her own accord as I feel her warmth against me once again. I quickly move away from the spot, feeling Madara's fierce gaze on me as I attempt to keep my thorns around his mouth. He thrashed against the thorns, many of them breaking as his mouth opened in a loud growl of defiance.

" **You...You! If I had not been so focused on the Book...Curse you! I will rend the halfing flesh from your bones!"** He screams, his words clearly in English so I can understand them. I do not bother to listen to his prattle; I am mainly focused on making sure Chise is safe in my arms. Thankfully I have moved closer to the cover of the trees, watching as the tiny human and the woman easily intercept the giant beast. Chise has remained silent throughout this, though she also turns her head to watch what is going on. I can still feel her heart beating rapidly against me, however. She must be scared...

"What...do you think...you're doing?" The white eyed human remarks, their cursed arm raising up to try and reach the fox's face. He blanches, stopping his pursuit just short of touching the blackened appendage. Even he is worried about that curse...Interesting. Then it must be more powerful than I thought, or they are trying to pass it on somehow. Is that even possible considering how strong Madara is? Hmm...I'm not too sure. It might not corrupt him as badly as it has done to the human, but it would probably curse him somewhat as well; though the effects would most likely be different. All I know is that it has stalled him for now, the silver haired woman known as Reiko quickly flipping through the pages of her book.

 _"That which is bound to me, reveal thyself."_ She mutters, her magical energy output skyrocketing for a moment as the pages of the Book flip wildly. A soft light envelops the area around the two, growing brighter and more powerful as I feel a new magical energy source appear next to them. Some kind of creature is in front of the two, humanlike in shape. It has an odd cloth covering its face, but it is wearing a simpler version of the outfit Reiko is wearing. I can feel a powerful energy coming from it, though it is not much compared to me. The other human slowly moves away and towards me, probably coming to realization that staying in between the two isn't a good idea.

"Good, she's safe..." They mutter, their gaze looking in my direction as we all watch the unfolding scene before us. I don't think she needs my help and I honestly don't want to become involved in this; though I will if I feel I need to. Only if it looks like Chise will be hurt. The others I can say I care little for. Madara and the human only glare at one another, the blue haired fae quickly running in-between the two.

 _"Enough! I've had enough of this. I don't want either of you to be hurt!"_ They shout, both the fox and human turning their way with odd expressions on their faces. Madara's was clearly one of anger, his nostrils distended in clear irritation as one of his large paws moved forwards.

 **" _Hinoe, what is the meaning of this? If you will oppose me as well, I'll have none of it! Why art thou choosing to side with the pitiful children of man? Don't you also hate them as I do?"_** The fox questions, though his tone is a bit wavering. I knew he had some disdain for the humans, going by his manner of speech towards them, but to outright hate them so badly...Well, humans were odd creatures, but the same could be said for fae as well. Besides, humans are the only things that have accepted me for what I am, whereas the fae mock my very existence despite their kind words of pity. Hinoe only lets out a long sigh, flipping its short bang _s_ out of its face as it turns to Reiko.

" _He just won't listen...I hate to admit it, but it seems words just can't get though to him. Not the way he is now. Please, Natsume-sama, can't you think of anything?"_ They plead, Reiko only cupping her chin in her hand as she stares at the giant fox. I still cannot understand them, though Chise has a worried look on her face. I only tilt my head down towards her, curious as to what could be making her feel that way, yet also a bit wary. She often has a tendency to stick her nose where I feel it does not belong.

"Chise...You want to help that thing, after everything he has done to us?" I ask, the redhead only looking a bit sheepish as she turns her head away from me. She refuses to look me in the eyes, and her voice is quiet as she speaks.

"...I don't know...I...Maybe? He just...seems troubled, I guess?" I let out a long sigh at her remark, my thoughts now calm enough for me to get a better grip on my glamour. My body slowly shrinks in size as my form becomes more human, hands replacing claws and clothing taking the place of my fur. I shake my head from side to side; a clear dismissal of her idea. I don't want her getting caught up in this anymore. Let us just leave it to them, please...Those jade eyes only seem to pierce my very being, her stare becoming slightly more menacing and hostile.

"But Elias—"

"I said no. I'd rather you not become involved. Our part in this is over, for all that I care. We will be going home." I firmly state, only gripping her more closely to me. I don't want anything to happen to her; not so soon after getting her back. Let us just go home and be done with it. An odd sound from the human makes me turn my attention to them for a second, their body clearly wracked with pain from the curse as they writhed about.

"Elias is right...Our objective was to save you and that is all. Though, I'll help if I can, I suppose...Too kind for your own good..." They say, causing Chise to frown at their words. I feel her squirm against me, though I don't relinquish my hold on her. Even with just my human body I am more than a match for her squirming. She makes a small noise of disapproval, her gaze turning to focus on the scene before us. The giant fox had seemed to no longer be paying attention to us, watching the human Reiko and her odd spirit that stood at her side.

" _Now, enough from you! Silly fox...Time for you to go back to wherever you came from!"_ Reiko shouts, the Fox's fur bristling in anger as he barred his teeth.

" _ **Whatever for, Reiko? We both know you are hated by human and yokai alike; why not join me? Hand me the Book, and mayhaps we can rule over all in tandem. A sound idea, no?"**_ Madara counters, his voice sounding oddly alluring to my ears. _Ah, he must be suggesting it using a spell...Of course he would do a thing like that._ I realize, using my own magical energy to surround myself and Chise so we would not be affected by the suggestion. Thankfully it doesn't work, though it has made me put my guard up. The human next to me only blinks a few times, their form slowly moving closer to the odd pair. Reiko only responds with a loud chuckle, her voice hard and rough in tone as she speaks.

 _"So what? Yokai may hate me for my power over them, and humans may see me as an insane weirdo...But I ain't gonna let those idiots get me down. I probably have people who care for me; whether they are yokai or human doesn't really matter to me. I don't wanna let them down; and siding up with you is a sure way to do that!"_ She shouts, her magical energy growing in strength as she focuses her power. The cursed human does so as well, carefully going over and putting their uncursed arm on her shoulder. The silver haired woman only gives them a quick glance, shrugging.

" _Do what you want, whoever the hell you are. You're friends with that odd bonehead and girl, yeah?"_

 _"You could say that...which is why I felt like helping. Your power alone won't—"_ The white eyed human tried to say, before letting out a painful sounding wet cough as blood dropped down their chin. Using magic must be hard for them; even just giving some of their energy was making them weak. I felt an odd chill as I continued to watch the human cough, their grip loosening as they sank to their knees. They still attempted to grip onto the older woman's arm however, Reiko eyeing them oddly. It was a cold look; her hazel eyes hard as she gazed at the odd human.

 _"...You lookin' to die? Pale as a ghost, you are...Then again, Westerners might be like that all the time, I dunno...Still, whatever...ain't my place to judge. All I know is that this guy can't be allowed to roam free!"_ Her voice shouts, a bright energy encircling the two humans as they pooled their power together. I watch as the blackened arm of our companion lifts itself up towards the large fox, who is also glowing with a strong light. They must have him held, somehow...but that won't be enough. He is still squirming and thrashing about...I close my eyes for a moment, wondering if I should lend a hand. I might be able to help bind the creature, if I used my thorns again. The feeling of being stared at made me look down, green eyes peering into my own once again.

"...Fine. I was intending to pay that fool back tenfold for the trouble he caused anyway." I mutter, focusing my own energy to cause thorns to erupt out of the ground below the creature. Barbs peirce his magnificent white fur, droplets of red blood falling onto the grass as they wrap around his already restrained form. I watch as his slit eyes turn my way for a moment, feeling the killing intent coming from the large creature. Am I supposed to feel intimidated? I just stand there, tilting my head in confusion a bit as I focus on using my power to conjure more thorns. He only lets out a large roar; though his mouth is tightly bound by the thorns and light encasing him. He probably doesn't need a mouth to speak, which is nearly the same as myself, now that I think about it. The light coming from the two humans only grows as it envelops the large fox as well, their magical energy output quite powerful for two humans, Sleigh Beggy or no. Whoever this Reiko is, they must have some strong power to do this.

 _" **You...You bastards! This may seal me away for a time, but this will not be the end, I assure you! After all, a decade or two is only like the blink of an eye to our kind...Reiko, I will have that Book, even if you still possess it or not by the time I am freed. Remember this..."** _The fox says, before its large body is completely enveloped by the light, his blue haired companion letting out a small wail at the sight. I close my eyes as the light washes over us all, Chise making a small squeal of discomfort as well, only to open them a few moments later. The silver haired woman is looking at the spot where the fox used to be with an odd expression; an odd circle of sorts on the ground where he used to be. In the middle of that circle stood a small wooden building; probably where he was imprisoned, I suppose. It still emitted the same energy the fox had let off, though substantially weaker than before. I just watch as the blue haired fae attempts to go near the circle, then yells out in pain as they touch the threshold; they cannot go beyond it. Must be a seal to keep anyone who wishes to let him out away as well. Clever. The fae only looks at the two humans with a hateful glare, their face distorted in anger.

"What did you do!? You...you damn humans! Madara-sama is..."

"He's going to be put in time out for a while. Maybe a decade or two of meditation will give him an attitude change. It's not like he's hurt at all." The smaller human says, Reiko only offering a small nod as she looks at Hinoe with a baleful expression.

"Sorry. It was the best thing to do at the moment." Hinoe only stalks away, escaping into the trees that surround the area, but not before giving the pair a long glare. The two both sigh as her footsteps retreat, clearly exhausted from the sealing, though they both give me a small look as well. I just nod, not really sure what to say, though the girl in my arms is narrowing her eyes at the pair. I only sigh at this, shaking my head at the small girl. When will she learn that not all fae are to be trusted? You cannot save everyone.

"Chise. Don't be mad at them; they did what they thought was right. It's not as if he is dead; just sleeping. Maybe he will rethink things with some reflection..." I say, causing the child in my arms to close her eyes for a few moments. Hearing footsteps, I watch as the tiny human moves over to us, their face gaunt and much more pale than before. Their voice is weak as they attempt to speak.

"Well, we got Chise back...and that fool won't bother us for...some time it seems...Don't be mad...It was my idea...to seal him anyways. Can't...have something like that..." They trail off, once again going into a fit of coughing, their body falling over as their organs rupture from the inside. I can hear their body breaking with every step, vessels rupturing and skin breaking open to bleed onto the already darkened ground. This is the usual end for a Sleigh Beggy; their magical circuits overused to the point where their human body can no longer take it. They will slowly and painfully die from internal bleeding, and organ failure, among other things. This is exactly the thing I am hoping to prevent with Chise...She deserves a better fate than this. So does the dying human in front of us, but I can do nothing, Chise clinging to me as she watches. I can feel her heart pounding against her chest rapidly, she must be afraid; for good reason. The human tries to look in our direction one last time, blood pouring out of its mouth as it weakly mutters.

"Ainsworth...Make sure...the girl...doesn't end up like this...I...I'll..." Their voice fades into the air, their white eyes closing.

"I intend to, don't you worry..."


	19. Worries

**AN: Sensing a theme here with my works lately...**

"What's wrong, Chise?" I ask, lifting my gaze from the book I was reading in our small study as I examined the nervous girl, genuinely both curious and worried at the same time. She didn't often come to me for things, probably because of her shy nature, so the fact that she would seek me out like this means something is up. It has only been a few days since our little trip, so I wouldn't blame her if it was something related to that. She sure went through a lot; though she continued her usual duties with an energy that I had not thought possible. Even more so considering the apparent lack of sleep she was currently suffering from; I could often hear her pace about in her room late at night or mess with things in the study, seeing as I was not one to retire early. Perhaps her odd cheerfulness was a ruse; to hide the inner turmoil she was feeling. If so, why not come to me sooner? I knew the answer; I would not be able to help her much in this situation, the both of us understood I was quite lacking in empathy and probably the wrong choice. Yet, she came to me anyway, a fact that made me feel the odd prick of warmth in my chest once again...

I close the book, making sure to mark the page I was on for later in case I had time to get back to it, before slowly rising from my seat. The small redhead only nervously gave me a quick glance, her head turned downward so I couldn't see her eyes. I walk closer to the girl, putting a hand firmly on her shoulder as I lean my head down to get a better look at her. She tilts her head upwards very slightly, an odd blush covering her cheeks, her voice trembling as she tries to speak.

"...I...I've been having trouble sleeping lately..." She could only mutter, her soft voice causing me to carefully take a hold of her chin and face her more fully towards my own head, both so I could hear her better and get a good look at her disheveled face. Her eyes were wide as they took in my studying gaze, though sunken and drooping as her face returned to normal; like she had been when she first started living here, devoid of hope and lacking that familiar shine she began to exhibit. This isn't good; she must not be getting enough sleep. What could be causing this? Nightmares? She had the pillow made out of wooly bug fleece to counter those, but maybe it wasn't enough after the horrible death she had witnessed. She must be ruminating on that, probably wondering if her life was going to end in the same gruesome way. Not if I have anything to say about it. I carefully lift her up and carry her to one of the more comfortable chairs in the room, sitting us both down as I cradle her in my arms.

"I thought so...Chise, you look worn out. Why haven't you told me about it then? I could have attempted to fix it, but only if I had known earlier." I say, slightly frustrated with her. She knows I am not the best at recognizing these things; and I suppose it is partly my inexperience to blame here. I have to understand how human's minds work better. I thought I knew, but this just goes to show how little progress am I actually making. How frustrating...I notice her shadow leap up at us, Ruth easily taking his canine form as he materializes nearly on top of us, his weight feeling quite heavy.

"She didn't want to bother you. Ever since you two came home from wherever you've been, you seem absorbed in research and reading. I understand you like to come in here to read or work when Chise is busy doing chores, but you've been spending the past three days cooped up in the study, besides when you come out for meals. It's quite strange; even for you, Ainsworth." The dog states matter of factly, a claim that I cannot readily deny. I have been busy since we came back from Japan three days ago; busy studying up on the human body and how it operates. Maybe if I had a better grasp of those things, and how magic relates to one's organs breaking down, I'd figure out a way to save Chise. I cannot let the two of them know, however. It would be a needless worry for Chise, something that she should not concern herself with. I'll figure it out, though it has been more difficult than I imagined. Maybe I need more books on the subject; I'll go out tomorrow and buy some, then. I wonder if Chise would like to come as well; it has been a while since we had gone to London or any of the more...inhabited parts of Europe. Maybe seeing other people out and about might take her mind off of things...I'm not sure, really...That could also make it worse, too...How troublesome humans are...

"I see...I have had...important business to attend to, I suppose. I lost track of time..." I andwer, attempting to be as vague as possible. I would like to not give anything away. Chise only gives me a hard stare, her emerald eyes apparently searching for something. She sighs, the bags under her eyes more prominent now that I have gotten a better look at them. _She really needs to sleep..._

"Elias, what aren't you telling me? Are you hiding things from me? Why? I thought we'd promised to be more open with each other from now on..." She mutters, her small hand going over my own large one. The look she gives me then is odd, the sparkle in her eyes fierce and making me feel uncomfortable. But I can't let her know; it's for her own good...and it would only be more of a headache for me if she found out.

"Chise...You look exhausted. Why don't you lay with me tonight?" I say, attempting to drive the conversation elsewhere lest I am found out. It seemingly works, Chise's face heating up and turning a brilliant shade of red in only a few moments. Ah, did I say Something untoward again? She was fine when we did this before, back then... I just stare at her for a few moments, trying to gauge her emotional state by using the expression on her face. I cannot do it; the nuances of how the human face moves to illicit different emotional responses beyond my ken at the moment, though I understand she is unsettled by something. I figure it is better for me to ask than chance it, so I do.

"Chise, what is the matter now? I do not understand...We have done this before, so I see little to no reason for you to become flustered now. If you do not want to, just tell me and we won't. I thought maybe it might help you sleep better, knowing I was there in case you needed me. Humans do tend to seek solace in the presence of familiar faces when they are in a vulnerable state. Though the same could be said for most sapient creatures, I suppose..." I explain, hoping that by making my intent clear Chise would understand my proposition. She only gives me a quiet stare, Ruth also looking towards the redhead before disappearing back into her shadow. He must have felt he was no longer needed. An odd noise makes me turn my head downward, the small girl still looking flustered as her mouth opens to speak.

"...Alright. I guess...we can. Maybe having you nearby would make it easier for me to fall asleep. I hope so, at least."

"Well, this can be a test of sorts. I'd rather you do something like this before we resort to more magical means." I attempt to explain, not wanting to confuse her even more. Honestly, it would be better than ingesting potions, especially with her frail body. Not that sleeping potions were anything dangerous, but I'd rather try a less...invasive idea first. If this didn't work, then fine, we could move onto the latter. I easily get up from the chair, carrying the small girl as we head towards my room. I admit I am hesitant; I wanted to get back to my research as soon as possible. However, I remind myself, Chise's present state takes priority over that for now. The door makes a loud squeal as I open it, illuminating the darkness of the room for only a second as we step inside, before closing with a bang. I feel Chise tense against me for some reason, my steps calm as I walk over towards the bed and begin to settle down comfortably. I carefully look down at the small girl in my arms, who is only looking up at me with another weird expression. I don't get it...

"Elias..." She only gives me an odd smile, her face blushing as I nestle her closer into the crook of my arms. She's quite warm; a refreshing change from being around those cold books all day.

"I have told you, haven't I? I am responsible for your well being. I am not the most knowledgeable when it comes to humans but I am attempting to learn. Your condition is a large part of that. The progress is slower than I hoped..." I stop there, not really sure what to say. It is true Chise was the main reason I began to study humans and their...differences in earnest, after living among them for so long. Figuring out a way to stop her body from breaking down was a challenge, to be sure, but I am confident in my ability to do so. Even if research is going slower than I thought it would...

"..." There she goes again. Whenever she isn't sure of what to say, or if she has something on her mind she is struggling to express, she opens and then quickly closes her mouth. Why? Why is she still so closed off? Then again, I am no better...

"Chise?" She only peers up at me, her eyes seeming as if they are asking something. What, I cannot tell. I only respond by rubbing the top of her head with my own like I always do, her soft auburn hair moving slightly at my touch.

"... I'm not going to end up like that, am I?" Her words feel like a blow to the gut; that she would place so little faith in me is quite something. Then again, I realize, she might not be asking me in particular, which makes me feel better. Most mortal things are worried about death and dying; it is just the natural way of things. For Chise, who has always been weak and frail, to finally see some confirmation of that with her own eyes, in such shocking clarity, must be startling. If only I could assuage that fear somewhat...but how? I thought my words from before might have helped a little, though I suppose not, if she was asking me this question now.

"I am doing everything I can in order to prevent that outcome. I am your..." The next word lingered on my tongue, conflicting emotions running through me at the moment. I had called her my wife before yes, but that was when I had no true idea of what that entailed. Not that I am any more knowledgeable now...though I suppose I am less ignorant than a few months ago. Was I really sure of my earlier statement; that I would make her my wife, a life partner, for as long as we both lived? Would she even want that? Confusion ran through me at those thoughts, this honestly being the first time I had attemtped to gauge Chise's feelings on the matter. She seemed to go along with the idea, yet that wasn't really ageeeing to it; not in human terms, at least... _I'm not sure. What does she really think?_ I wonder, watching the small girl cuddled against my torso, her expression one of confusion as she stares at me.

"...Elias...?"

"...Mmmm? Sorry...I..." Once again, I lapse into silence, unsure of how to communicate the conflicting things I am feeling. It as if my stomach is all tied in knots...Why am I getting so confused all of a sudden? I just let out a small sigh, using my hand to gently rub her head again.

"...I won't let you die, Chise...I promise." I feel her familiar warmth huddle closer next to me then, one of her hands running along my jaw. I respond by lowering my head a fraction, giving her a reassuring nuzzle.

"I trust you, Elias..." Good. That was all the confirmation I needed to hear.

"Do you? I surely hope so, after all we've been through recently...Another reason why I can't have you staying up all night. Please try to go to sleep."

"You aren't going to leave after I do, are you?" She asks innocently enough, though I can see a trace of what looks like apprehension in her droopy eyes.

"Of course not. The work I am doing is important, yes, but your well being comes first. I figured I stated as much earlier...Perhaps I was not clear enough?" I ask, Chise giving me an odd smile in response.

"No... I...It's nothing. Good night, Elias."

"Good night, Chise. I will be right here if you need me, as I said before."


	20. Warnings

"What brings you here, priest?" I ask, staring at the blonde human on my doorstep. He just looks at me sheepishly before rubbing his neck with his hand. A common gesture for him; one that I have come to understand he uses when he is hesitant. Of course he would not be here for medicine for the village; he knows it is not yet time for that, as it will be ready later this month. Our recent...incidents have put production behind schedule, but I am confident we can get it done in time. So that must mean he is here for other matters. Probably Chise. That immediately puts me on my guard; I'd rather not have her involved in any other duties for a while. She has just begun to get her strength back, after all of those sleepless nights she was having. Who knew that just having her sleep alongside me would make her feel that much better? I don't mind it either, so we have beeen continuing to do so since that day. Her color has started to return to her face, her eyes slowly regaining that sparkle once again. I would like her to retain her good health; and having her go out on errands for the church would surely do her no good. I just glare down at the small man, who is looking at me with an expectant smile on his face.

"Why so cold, Ainsworth? I'm just dropping by for a friendly...discussion is all." He says, causing me to scrutinize him more throughly, not liking the way he phrased that thought. _So, a calling card from the church? Another warning? What did I do now...?_ I wonder, cupping a hand to my chin. The only thing I can think of is our incident with that foreign fae, Madara. Short though it was, his appearance seems to have riled up the local neighbors quite a bit. They seem more...active than before, making more mischief than usual, for both ourselves and the local nonmagical folk the past few days. They don't take well to other fae intruding into their territory, after all. Though if it was that big of a mess, surely Oberon or Titania would have poked their noses into it by now, knowing those two.

"...Mmm...As you wish. If I don't let you in now, you'll surely find another way to heckle me later..." I mutter, letting the lanky human through the doorway into our small abode. Silky perks her head around the corner a second later, the barest hint of a frown painting her face before she darts back into the kitchen. Probably to make refreshments for our...guest. I lead him into the living room, waiting until he sits down on the sofa before taking my place in my chair. I just fold my hands over one another, eyeing the blond priest with suspicion.

"Simon, we both know it isn't time for the usual medicine delivery. What are you here for, exactly? Does it have to do with Chise?" I ask, the man letting out a small sigh which only confirms my worries. He stares straight at me, his eyes unusually stern as he starts to speak.

"Well...We have heard reports of fae activity increasing in this area recently. Usually, it wouldn't be much of an issue..."

"...Yet here you are, checking up on me. I assume you've already considered my possible involvement?"

"Well..." He starts, rubbing his neck with his hand. "I'm more worried than anything. Strange things have been happening quite a bit since you took Chise-Chan into your custody. You, yourself, are a prime example of this. Nothing, not a peep, for ten years and then you go and take an apprentice at the drop of a hat!"

"I hardly see the need to report my every move; If I take an apprentice, it is my concern, not yours. Besides, you yourself have seen proof; I am far removed from the me of decades ago..." _Back when I was still understanding how to blend in with humans._ I remind myself, a small involuntary shudder moving up my spine. I can still hear the screams, smell their blood. It wasn't my fault, was it? I am only a monster to them, after all...I just shake my head, only catching the latter half of the priests sentence.

"...in an environment with regular human contact. She is still a young girl after all. If not the church, then I might suggest the College of Magi? That might be a better place for her than this musty cottage. More people to interact with than an old recluse like yourself."

I stiffen at his words, my grip on the arms of my chair tightening. Again, they mention that place...the College of Magi. True, it may be a good place for Chise, I cannot doubt that. More humans reside there that are versed in the ways of magic. And yet that is why I am hesitant in having her go. They would only see her as some object, a curiosity piece to study. Much like how they viewed me...A thing to be feared, possibly controlled for their own benefits. No, Chise should not go to the college, for her own safety...I attempt to answer Simon, keeping my voice as even keeled as I could.

"No. Chise will not be going to the college. She is perfectly fine here, with me. There's nothing for her in a place like that..." I say, despite the odd chill running down my spine. It unnerves me, throws me off my balance. Just what is this sensation? Why does it only come up when I talk about Chise and the college? I don't know, and I wish it would go away; so I stand up, towering over the priest who looks me at with a curious expression. It's about time he left, he might wake Chise with his inane rambling and I don't want that right now.

"Simon. I feel that it would be appropriate for you to go now, if you have nothing else with which to heckle me with. Chise is fine as long as she is in my care; she doesn't need anyone else." The man only sighs and stands up himself, his expression odd to me as he heads for the doorway. He turns before he leaves through the door, his words nearly lost as it closes shut.

"...Just don't do anything you'll end up regretting, Ainsworth. Trust, once lost, is difficult to earn." I just stand there, puzzled at the phrase, until the familiar sound of small human feet coming down the stairs shakes me out of it.

"Elias? Was someone over just now?" She asks, her eyes sparkling despite the fact that she just woke up. I turn to the small girl, Ruth standing patiently at her side and giving me a knowing glare.

"It was nothing you need trouble yourself with. How are you feeling?" She stretches her body and lets out a tired yawn, walking into the kitchen where Silky is waiting. The sprite almost immediately lights up at seeing her, though she is currently busy making lunch for the day. As always, Chise notices this, her brows wideneing in surprise as she turns to me.

"It's quite late in the day...Why didn't you wake me up sooner? I had—" I stop her with an outstretched hand, shaking my head.

"You were exhausted; I thought it best to not wake you. As for any chores that were to be done, I have already finished them for you. Don't expect me to do this every time you sleep in however." I explain, Chise giving me a worried look as her face flushed red.

"W-what? Why?"

"Because," I start, leaning down to look her in the eyes so she understands. "I don't need you exhausted for today. You've finally started to get better..." _And I'd rather you stay close for now._ I silently add, not wanting to worry the child unnecessarily. She was anxious enough as it is, at least from what I understood of her emotional state. Even though I am better acquainted with her than most humans, I'd still say that my comprehension of the subject was mediocre at best. Yet I am slowly, surely trying to learn...

 _What in the world?_ I hear footsteps running across the bare floor, Chise's running form surprising me and making me curious. I just said she should rest today; what has gotten her into such a state? And this late at night too...I carefully follow along, hiding in her shadow, as Ruth has materialized and left a space. I am not too sure of where they are going, seeing as I barely venture out into the neighboring human establishments as it is. I just watch with more than a little confusion as Chise uses magic to unlock someone's place of residence, crying out an unfamiliar name that makes my gut churn for a moment.

"Hm? This poor fellow is at death's door." I realize, finally stepping out of her shadow to get a better look. Chise turns to me in her night clothes, her green eyes oddly pained as Ruth stands at her side as a sort of support.

"Elias!" I just walk over to the old human's bed, studying its pale face, many wrinkles and uneven breaths. It surely wasn't in the best of health. As an oddly feminine form slides into my view, I nod, comprehending the situation. _So a Lehanne Sidhe, a fae that exchanges their artistic talent in exchange for the human's life force...I see._ It makes much more sense now. This fae had been leeching out his life force, little by little. Though I admit I wondered why it did not finish the job; the human was dead as dead could be already. The skimpily dressed thing just stared at me, then at the old man, their eyes narrowing as liquid began to flow out of the corners of their red orbs. Interesting. So it can fake tears, the human emotion of sadness? Now why would it do that? We certainly aren't going to give it—

"Please, help him!" _What?_ The thing pleads pitifully. I must say, for an act this is quite convincing. Still, Chise is too naive when it comes to fae; our recent encounters prove this immensely. She needs to understand that this...creature was only out to use her for its own gain.

"Chise, this fae is a Lehann Sidhe, one who takes human life for artistic inspiration. Once they have dug their claws in however, the human is doomed—"

"I haven't _touched_ him! I haven't fed on—" I stop its protests short, gesturing to the dying old man.

"That doesn't matter; merely your proximity to the man has stolen away his life energy. If you fed on him or not, by now, even if you physically leave it would do no good." I rxplain, Chise giving me an odd stare as the threatrics from the fae continue. Why was it behaving like this? So irrational, so emotional...All for the sake of one dying man. It was quite odd; nothing I had ever encountered before from a fae, who were usually only concerned with themselves and others of the same kind. I watch as Chise slides up next to the fae, who is still continuing to cry tears as if it thinks that could sway me. The girl's gaze is hard as she looks me in the eye, those green eyes once again burning with an odd fire.

 _"Elias!_ " Her tone, usually so calm and collected, is quite cold and harsh. I don't like it, it is an odd sound to me, one that I'd rather not hear again. So I wait here, at Chise's request, while the two of them and Ruth walk out into the small rose garden outside...

 **AN: Fanfic app issue; deleted some part of the ch before I noticed. Annoying.**


End file.
